Happiness
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Alcuard "Chibisuke" Aensland  My OC  was a young boy of 8 years old when moved into a new nieghborhood. There, he meet his first new friends, his first rival and enemy. Not to mention earning his first "puppy love" crush along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers! This is my 17 story, but yet this is my 5th crossover story overall.**_

_**I got this idea randomly in my sleep; where I get most of ideas from. (By now, most of you may find this creppy).**_

_**Haha! Anyway,**_

_**This story begins with the POV in Chibisuke (My OC) and starts out young in the first few chapters.**_

_**But don't worry though. They will get older and have love interests and you know what that means... Fllliirrrtttiiinnnggggg!**_

_**Hope you guys like, please review and tell me if I should continued this one! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show, The Amazing World Of Gumball nor Adventure Time With Finn and Jake; Just the plot and my OC'S.**_

_**P.S. (Speaking of which, I'm accepting OC'S as well! Since this will be taking place in the orphanage and the neighborhood that Chibisuke's is living, i'm going to need alot of OC'S! Also, give out the descrpitions of your OC's and what love interest's, friendships, Rivals and Enimies that your OC's want to engaged. Becuase I want to make this story satistfied for all of US!)**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

><p>Alucard "Chibisuke" Aensland was a child just short of eight years old. Chibisuke had long snow colored hair, big ocean blue eyes, and a small, yet sweet and gentle smile that would melt people's heart everywhere. He was smart and spoke very wise words and advice (suprising for a child in that age), very sweet and friendly. Don't forget cute and adorable.<p>

He is also completely and utterly alone. Though he gotten used to being alone due to an incident that happened when he was born.

Chibisuke's biological parents had abandoned him when he was born. He don't know the details on why his parents would do such a thing, but it strucked only a little bit, due to not having much memory of his parents faces, so he doesn't know what his biological parents look like.

Masaka was the person who found Chibisuke and adopted him. Masaka was a real mother to him, despite not being blood related. Chibisuke idolized Masaka a great deal and loved her very much. It was around this time that he met his two would be best friends; Ichigo and Angelo in kindergarden. They were like brothers to him. Chibisuke felt very happy where he belong and couldn't be any happier.

Chibisuke's happiness came to end, however when something happened to Masaka when he was 7 years old; She died due to radioacitive poisoning from a legal dose of polonium-210, a radioactive icitope, 250,000 times more toxic than cyanide. It only takes several days for a person to die.

It is unknown who poisoned her and how she was poisoned. However, It became clear that Chibisuke was going be very alone for the rest of this life. Who's gonna be with him when he graduated schools in the future? Who's gonna be with him when he want to spend quality time together? Who's going to support and give him the love and affection that he wants?

Masaka's death did a number on Chibisuke. While it made him realised that he was lonely, it somehow made him endured it and made him to deal with her death in a clam matter. So in a way, Masaka's death _**matured**_ him and made him strong-willed strangely.

At the funeral, he met a women that changed his life; A catwomen named Felicia. Felicia has stated that she is one of Masaka's close friends and feeling pity over losing Masaka, she decided to take Chibisuke under her wing as she made a promised to her friend to take care and look after him if something were to happened to her.

A week after the funeral, Chibisuke packed up all of his belongings and big farewell to his closest friends Ichigo and Angelo, and started to traveled with Felicia from varity of places due to being a famous popstar until Felicia decided to lay low for a while and get closer to Chibisuke. Luckily, she found a good looking house in a nice looking neighborhood, near the mall and the beach.

Chibisuke begin to think that living in this new nieghborhood wouldn't be so bad and could finally have a new life here. Chibisuke only wish that Angelo and Ichigo was here with him.

However, he was confident that he would meet them again real soon.

* * *

><p>"And...done!" Felicia said as she unpacked the last of her stuff in the living room.<p>

"Felicia. Your done down there?" Chibisuke asked as he just got finished setting up his bedroom upstairs.

"Yes, just now." Felicia replied.

"I just got finished too. I'm gonna take a stroll around town for a bit." Chibisuke said as he got his black trench coat.

"Okay pumpkin! Here some money in case you want get a couple of things." Felicia said as she gave him a 50 dollar bill.

"Thanks! I'll see you in a bit." Chibisuke said as he left with his house keys in his pocket.

"See ya." Felicia replied as she waved at him and watched him from the distance._** "My, my. Chibisuke is such a lone wolf type of person. It makes me worry that he'll be lonely for the rest of his life. But i have confident that he'll find some friends, as he's is indepedent and acted mature, despite his age ang being quiet most of the time. Now...time for me to relax from all that moving ."**_ Felicia thought as she hopped on the living room couch and turned on the t.v.

* * *

><p>Chibisuke decided to stroll around the beach area for a bit. It was nice and warm outside. Chibisuke was feeling a little more relaxed and comfortable after moving all his stuff into his room and setting up too. As he was strolling around the beach, he started to get a great view of the ocean and stared at it with a small smile.<p>

_**"Maybe...just maybe...living here might not be so bad..."**_ Chibisuke thought to himself as he stared at the ocean.

Chibisuke then resumed his walk after staring at the ocean long enough. By the time that was finished strolling the beach, he decided to walked towards the shopping center, or people call it the mall. When he arrived the enterance, he heard a loud commotion comming from the corner. He decided to go check it out.

When he got where the noice that was coming from, he saw four different people getting pushed and beaten up a group of what appears to be a discipline gang; A blue jay bird, a brown raccoon, a aqua/turquoise cat, and a orange fish that appears have grown limbs of legs and arms.

Chibisuke, depsite being a lone wolf and quiet, decided to not igored this and tried to helped them.

"Okay... I know you have more money than this deadbeat!" The leader demanded.

"That's all the money that we have! Please leave us alone already..." The orange fish pleaded with them.

"Sorry... we haven't heard the word call mercy... get ready to suffer a beating of your lives you dead beats..." The leader said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"We're screwed..." The blue jay mumbled.

"What the hell are you guys doing to them?"

"Huh?" The leader turned around and saw Chibisuke, with a serious look on his face. When the gang leader and Chibisuke made eye contact, they were both take back.

"YOU!" Both Chibisuke and the Gang leader shouted as they were pointing each other.

The victims were now having a confused expresstion on their faces. So does the leaders underlings.

"Never thought we see each other again, Chibiksuke." The leader spoke in bitter, yet in amusement too.

"Likewise Talbain... Or should I say as people called you when we used to attened the same school, Pervert Baka..." Chibisuke replied, mocking him.

"IT'S TALBIAN, YOU IDIOT!" Talbain shouted in anger.

"Whatever... leave them alone before I have to go ugly on your sorry behind..." Chibisuke said.

"NOBODY TELLS US OR OUR LEADER WHAT TO DO!" One underling said.

"YEAH! GET READY TO JOINED THESE DEADBEATS FOR A HELLISH BEATDOWN!" Another underling said.

"WAIT! Don't try to fight him! He strong... we're no matched for him... yet...besides, we've got what we wanted anyway. Let's take our lead... and let's go." Talbian said, as he started to walk away. His underlings followed him and walked away.

"Whew...I'm glad that finally over..." The auqa cat sighed in relief.

"Yeah..." The blue Jay agreed.

"Man...why do Talbain do this to us?" The orange fish asked.

"He always like this... Talbain is a airhead idiot." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh it's you! Thanks for saving us just now!" The orange fish said.

"But Talbain and his goons got our lunch money... now we can't get any food!" The brown raccoon whinned.

"Talbain took your guys's lunch money?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yes..." The aqua cat replied with a sad look on his face.

_**"Tch...Talbain hasen't changed a bit..."**_ Chibisuke thought annoyed. He then went back his attention towards the victims. Then, he had an idea. "Hey...I have an idea that will make everybody happy." Chibisuke suggessted.

"HUH?" All the four victims said in union confused.

* * *

><p>"Here you go guys."<p>

"Arigato Emily." Chibisuke thanked.

"You'll welcome. You guys enjoy you'll food." Emily, the waitress said as she walked away to help another table. The four victims then begin munching on their food.

"YHUURR AH NAIZ BURZOON.* (YOU ARE A NICE PERSON.) The aqua cat talked, while having a food in his mouth.

"YHUP, YHUP." The orange fish agreed, having food in his mouth as well.

"Ah Ha Ha... You are Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball and Darwin right? I understand you, so just eat slowly, or things will keep splattering all over the place." Chibisuke said, as was getting food splattered over his black trench coat.

"So... You and Talbain knew each other?" The blue jay, name Mordecai asked Chibisuke.

"Yes. Talbain and I used to attended the same kindergarden and 1st grade until he had to move due to his innaproiate behavior, which is not suprising since what we all saw just now. But I never thougt I would end up meeting him again out here." Chibisuke explained.

"I ZEE." The brown raccoon, name Rigby, spoke while having food in his mouth.

"Anyway... We haven't seen you around in this neighborhood before." The orange fish, name Darwin asked.

"No. I just moved here a week ago..." Chibisuke replied.

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we show you around town for a bit?" The aqua cat, name Gumball suggessted.

"Oh no... you guys don't have to do that for me..." Chibisuke said nicely as he didn't want to troubled them further.

"No, we don't mind. Besides, you helped us alot just now! It's only fair that we show you around town as our thanks for helping us." Mordecai said.

"Yeah. Also, your super nice too as well! We would love to show you around!" Darwin agreed to Mordecai's idea.

"Well... if you insisted then... okay then!" Chibisuke said as he smiled softly.

"Whoo! Trust me, you'll love it here!" Gumball said.

Chibisuke looked at them with a smile as they were finishing up their food.

_**"Yep... I think that I'll enjoy living here now..."**_ Chibisuke thought as he paid the food that he ordered for his new would-be friends.

* * *

><p>"And this here is the library."<p>

"Arrggghhhh... Why are showing him the library Mordecai? We all know that reading is for losers and geeks! Chibisuke knows! Right Chibisuke?" Rigby whinned.

"Shut up Rigby! If you don't like it, then got back to the orphanage and wait for us there!" Mordecai shouted in annoyance.

"And being bugged by Elieen, Finn and Jake? No way! I rather be here with you guys, showing our new friend around." Rigby replied.

"Wait... you guys live in a orphanage?" Chibisuke asked, being some-what suprised by this.

"Yeah... all four of us live in a orphanage with other kids like us who don't have any parents..." Darwin said, sounding a little sad.

"H-how awful... I'm sorry to here that..." Chibisuke said, pitying them.

"Don't worry about it... we have alot of friends living at the orphanage. So it's not so bad." Mordecai said.

"Oh okay... glad to hear that you guys are alright..." Chibisuke said.

"Anyway... moving on! Are next to the library is the ice cream polar!" Gumball said as he was now pointing the building next to it.

"Oh cool!" Chibisuke said.

"Speaking of Ice cream... Hey Chibisuke. Go buy us two scoops of Ice cream each." Rigby ordered.

Mordecai then punched Rigby on his arm.

"OWWWW! Mordecai, why did you do that?" Rigby whinned in pain.

"Dude! Chibisuke already treated us for lunch! And besides, we have ice cream back at the orphanage! At least have some restarint." Mordecai said.

"Stop talking!" Rigby yelled.

Soon, Mordecai and Rigby begin to argue. Chibisuke then chucked a bit by Rigby's childness.

"Don't mind them Chibisuke." Darwin spoke.

"They fight like this all the time." Gumball added.

"I can see that now..." Chibisuke chucked a bit more.

After Mordecai and Rigby was done arguing, they resumed escoring Chibisuke around town. They showed Chibisuke the pubic swimming pool, more resturants places, nearby stores that they can walk, the movie theatres and even the arcade that has six to eight different go kart tracks, lazer tag and even an amusment park! Chibisuke was skepitcal that there was alot of places that he can go to with his new friends.

But Chibisuke can't help but to think that he might have visited here many times before traving with Felicia.

"Whew...looks like we're done showing Chibibukse around..." Mordecai said as he looked at the sun was setting a little.

"Now that we're done showing you around, why don't we walked you home Chibisuke?" Gumball suggested.

"Okay... if you guys want to..." Chibisuke said.

And so, Chibisuke, along with Rigby, Darwin, Mordecai and Gumball, walked towards Chibisuke house. After 10-20 minutes of walking, they finally arrived in fornt of Chibisuke's house. Chbibisuke's friends were atosounished by his house.

"Whoa..." Gumball trailed off.

"Your house is big and AWESOME!" Darwin spoke in amasment.

"I'll say! You have a nice place." Mordecai added.

"Thanks." Chibisuke said as he smiled.

"Dude! We need to come to your house sometime dude." Rigby added.

"Don't worry you will soon enough." Chibisuke said.

"Hey wait, you live by the orphanage!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Wait, yeah! You do live by the orphanage!" Rigby added.

"Really now... Where is it?" Chibisuke asked as he was looking at which building it was.

"The white colored building with the huge clock in the middle and the bell on top of it." Gumball replied.

"Oh! Okay, now I see it. Well, I guess I'll see you later then guys!" Chibisuke said as walked towards the front door.

Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gunmball then bowed on their knees and, wanting to show graditude for all what Chibisuke done for them.

_**"THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL! TRUELY, THANK YOU!"**_ All four of them said in unsion.

"Don't worry about it guys. You showed me around town and that's enough for me. Don't need to bow for me. Anyway, I'll see you guys later then." Chibisuke said as he waved at his new friends.

Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball and Darwin waved back at Chibisuke and walked towards home, really hoping that they will see each other again tommorrow.

* * *

><p>"I'm home Felicia!" Chibisuke announced as he was heading towards his room upstairs.<p>

"Oh hey Chibisuke! I'm in the shower!" So did you have fun today?" Felicia shouted from in the bathroom.

"Yeah. I made a few friends today!" Chibisuke shouted back.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Felicia shouted.

"Anyway, I'm really tired now. I'm going to bed okay! Good night!" Chibisuke added.

"Goodnight!" Felicia shouted back as Chibisuke continued to walked towards his room. When Chibisuke opened the door, he quickly changed into his pajamas and hopped into his bed. He then took a quick look outside and saw four familier figutives and squirt his eyes to have a closer look. He then reconised who he was seeing; It was Mordecai, Rigby, darwin and Gumball, just arriving the front door of the orphanage. When Chibisuke saw his friends entered the orphanage from his window, he then gotten under the covers and started drifting to sleep.

Maybe living in this nice area wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, Here's the next chapter!**_

_**This chapter will be a little different than the last chapter. This chapter will be about Chibisuke visiting the orphanage because Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin and their friends in the orphanage wanted to meet him so bad, due to Darwin and Mordecai spreading the word of Chibisuke being new to this town and helped them too.**_

_**There will be alot funny and messed up pranks that Rigby, Gumball and the others will do in this chapter. You'll see why. :)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Adventure time, Regular show nor The Amazing World Of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day. The temperature was nice and hot. It was a perfect day to go outside and play at the beach. Speaking of playing, Chibisuke was now walking towards the orphanage with his friends, Mordecai and Rigby that he met the other day.<p>

"Are you sure that you and the others wanted me to come with you guys?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yes! We want you to come with us cause we're friends now!" Rigby replied.

"Besides, now that we told our friends about you and how you hepled us, everyone, including our mother, Rose, wanted to meet you so bad."Mordecai added.

_**"Wow... it hasn't been a month and I'm already a hero to them and the orphanage... Well, i did save them from Talbain... so I guess is this okay." **_Chibisuke thought as he sweatdropped and smiled by his friends.

It has been a week in a half since Chibisuke has met Mordecai and Rigby. Chibisuke have enjoyed their company so far. After his friends talked about Chibisuke saving them and how much he helped them, everybody in the orphanage including their "mother" Rose, wanted to meet him.

Today would be a good time for Chibisuke to meets Mordecai and Rigby's friends. The orphanage were going on a field trip and Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball wanted Chibisuke to come. After much debate and thought, Chibisuke decided to go with them.

Finally, Chibisuke, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the orphanage's front door.

"Chibisuke, are you ready to meet our friends?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah...I'm ready." Chibisuke replied.

"This place is a bit noisy and crazy..." Mordecai warned.

"Don't worry... I can handle noisy and crazy.." Chibisuke said.

"Okay. That's good!" Mordecai said.

Then, Mordecai and Rigby opened the door and walked inside the orphanage with Chibisuke followed.

"WE'RE HOME!" Both Mordecai and Rigby shouted as they walked towards the women in the long sleeve red velvet dress.

"Welcome back Mordecai and Rigby!" The women greeted back with a smile. The women had long red velvet colored hair, had red colored eyes and a smile that children would love adore.

"Oh! Who's this person with you today?" The women asked, noticing Chibisuke with them.

"OH! This is the person that everybody wants to meet! Chibisuke! Chibisuke, this is Rose. Our _**mother**_." Mordecai introduced.

"Hi Rose. Nice to meet you." Chibisuke greeted.

"AH! So you're the nice little boy that Mordecai and Darwin was talking about! It's a pleasure to meet you and thanks for helping them the other day!" Rose greeted back as she smiled at Chibisuke, showing gradittude.

Chibisuke then smiled back at Rose.

"HEY, CHIBISUKE!" A voice called out to Chibisuke.

Chibisuke then lifted his head and his two other friends, Gumabll and Darwin, sliding downstairs on what appears to be a white fluffy soft mattress. When they reached the bottom, the mattress got stuck and send Darwin and Gumball towards Chibisuke at high speed. Soon, both Darwin and Gumball head-stuck (or headbutt) Chibisuke on his stomach and send him flying towards the door. When Chibisuke impacted on the door, the door violently flew opened and Chibisuke landed to the concrete floor, knocked out and unconciuos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Urrgghh..."<strong>_ Chibisuke moaned in pain.

Chibisuke then hear voices in his head.

"Dude! Look what you guys did!"

"Is he okay?"

Chibisuke then started opened his eyes a little, as his vision was now a little blurry but can see that there was alot of people surrounding him.

"*Gasp* Look! He's waking up!"

Chibisuke then got up and saw a few children looking at him. The first that he saw was girl of eight years old, who was wearing glasses, had long brown chestnut hair that slightly past her shoulders, brown eyes, has a small dark brown mole on her face. She is wearing light brown colored long sleeve dress and brown colored sandels. She also had a long brown mole-like tail that was sticking out under her dress. She looks around to around Chibisuke's age.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Chibisuke nodded his head.

"Oh good... My name is Ellien. These are my friends Margaret and Princess Bubblegum." Elieen gretted as she pointed her three girlfriends.

Margaret looks simluar to Mordecai; only the difference is that Margaret is a red robin (although her color is more like pink-red) bird. She had a medium side black-grayish non sharp beak like mouth, simluar to Mordreci's mouth. She also has black eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt and blue deim jeans. She also had tail feathers sticking out in back of her jeans.

Princess Bubblegum appearance was unusual to say the least. Her hair and skin was shaded in pink and had a golden colored tiara with a turqouise colored stone on the top. She is wearing a long flowing pink colored gown, with a purple ribbon tied on her waist. She also had black eyes.

"Hey there! You must be Chibisuke! I'm Princess Bubblegum." The pink colored girl greeted.

"Hi...Princess Bubblegum..." Chibisuke spoke, feeling unconfortable upon seeing her.

"Hi there! Thanks for helping Mordecai and Rigby Chibisuke!" Margaret said with a smile.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Chibisuke replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dude! You're okay!" Rigby shouted.

"Oh Mordecai and Rigby! Hey you two." Chibisuke greeted.

"Chibisuke! We're so sorry!" Both Darwin and Gumball apologized.

"Ugh... Darwin and Gumball... It's okay... It wasn't that bad." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh good..." Darwin said, feeling relieved that Chibisuke wasn't hurt too bad.

"Anyway... We're about to go on our field trip..." Mordecai spoke.

"Okay... I have my house keys, 100 dollars, and that's pretty much is all I need." Chibisuke mummbled.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" Most of the children replied.

"Alright... Now before go, we have another person that will be joining us on our field trip!" Rose announced.

The children had confused looks on their faces.

"Everyone, this is Chibisuke! The person that Mordecai, Gumball, Darwin and Rigvy was braging all this time! Please let him feel welcomed." Rose said as she and the children were turning and facing at Chibisuke.

"Hi everyone! My name is Chibisuke. I hope we can get along." Chibisuke greeted in front of the crowd, while smiling softly.

Most of the kids stared at Chibisuke a moment or so. Some of the girls taking into liking how Chibisuke looks so "adoriable and cute." Even a few girls started to drool, blush and had heart shape appeared in their eyes. Chibisuke noticed some of this and while it creeps him out a little, he decided not to take it seriously and ignored. After all, it wasn't the first time that he saw girls acting like that whenever they saw a "cute and adorable" boy.

"Can we go now?" Rigby complained.

"Dude! Be more patient!" Mordecai said.

"Okay... is everyone have everything that they are taking with them?" Rose asked.

"Yes!" The children replied.

"Alright everyone, let's-" Rose spoke

"WAIT!" A female voice called at a distance.

Chibisuke turned around and saw a girl running towards them and tripped on the ground. Upon seeing the trip, some of the kids laughed at this, including Rigby and Gumball.

"Rigby!" Chibisuke spoke, giving him a look.

"Gumabll! That's not nice to laugh!" Darwin spoke angrily.

"Owww..." The Girl moaned in pain.

Chibisuke then walked up towards the fallen girl and ofter her help.

"Hey, do you need help there?"Chibisuke offered.

The girl looked up with an embarrssed look on her face. She had brown eyes and long brown hair that passes her shoulders. She was waering a green and blue short sleeved dress and yellow sandels. She also had a pink heart hair pin on the right side of her head. When the girl had eye contact with Chibisuke, she turned pink and felt uncomfortable upon looking at Chibisuke.

"Ahh!" The girl panicked.

"Whoa! Did I startled you?" Chibisuke jumped a little.

"No, no... it's fine..." The girl replied shyly.

"Oh okay..." Chibisuke rubbed his head.

After everyone got ready to go, they finally walked towards the beach, where the aquarium is. Rose paid for everyone's ticket and Chibisuke paid for an hour or so, they sticked together as a group and enjoyed watching the sea animals. After watching a boring biography about sea lions, Rose then decided to split them in groups.

"Alright everyone! We're going to be spliting in groups. Let's see... Gumball, Rigby, Skipps, Benson, Pops, Mustle Man, and High Five ghost . You guys be with me. And as for the rest, Mordecai, Maraget, Bubblegum, Ellien, Mari, Rosemary and Darwin. Chibisuke can you do me a favor and watched them for me please?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I'll look after them." Chibisuke replied.

"Good!" Rose sweetly smiled. "Okay. For the rest of you who I haven't named, you will taging with Chibisuke!" Rose announced.

"Excuse me... I don't know why that we have to tag with this- h-**HELLO!**" A girl suddently spoke then stopped upon seeing Chibisuke. Chibisuke then spotted the girl who was talking. The girl was short for her age; she around the same height as Chibisuke. She has pale skin with brown eyes and long black hair. She was waring black jeans and a blue navy shirt.

"Why, hello there... I'm Rosemary..." The girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you Rosemary... i'm Chibisuke." Chibisuke nodded.

"Pleasure is all mine..." Rosemary replied with a small shy, yet cute smile.

After Rose explained the rest, Rose and Chibisuke's group went their separate ways. Chibisuke's group wanted to see the fish in the water tank, so Chibisuke took them to see them. As they were fish washing, he then saw Mordecai acting shy around Margaret. He giggled at this. Chibisuke felt an arm wraped around his. He then found out that it was Mari, the girl that he helped up earlier when she trip, wraping her arms.

"Mari, are you okay?" Chibisuke asked, not feeling bothered by Mari's arm wraping around his.

"Chibisuke...do you...hate me...?" Mari asked, with a shy look on her face.

"Huh?" Chibisuke asked, now completely confused what is Mari is talking about.

"I said... do you hate me?" Mari asked again.

"No, I don't hate you...why are do you think people hate you?" Chibisuke asked.

"Because... I...I..." Mari begin, but unable to speak any further due to her about to burst into tears. Upon seeing her in tears, Chibisuke then panicked a little.

"Whoa, calm down Mari!" Whatever it is, nobody hates you! You are surrounded by good friends you have! I'm your friend Mari." Chibisuke said, as he tried to calm her down from making a scene.

The word friend, has calmed Mari down and wiped the tears off her face.

"*sniffs* Really? Are you my friend?" Mari asked shyly.

"Yes, I am your friend Mari... You are also my friend too..." Chibisuke replied with a smile.

Mari's heart skipped a bit and can feel her face heating up. She then gave Chibisuke a warming hug. Chibisuke, still confused by her sudden change of behavior, returned the hug. Darwin saw Mari and Chibisuke hugging together and smiled a bit. After a while of strolling, the girls had to used the bathroom. Chibisuke nooded and told them to take their time while in the bathroom. Everyone went to the bathroom except for Darwin and Rosemary. The three kids started a conversation.

"Hey Chibisuke, why was Mari crying earlier and why she was holding you?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Mordecai added.

"To be honest, I really don't know..." Chibisuke replied with a confused look on his face.

"Mari have always been like that..." Darwin began.

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Chibisuke asked.

"Ever since she came to the orphanage, she have always been this way. She don't socailzed with other kids and I tried to befriend her, but she wanted to be alone. I don't know why but i think Rose knows. We should asked her the next time we see her." Darwin replied with a sad look on his face.

Chibisuke, Mordecai and Rosemary nodded their heads. When the girls was finished from using the bathroom, they resumed on their field trip. Chibisuke bonded with girls with ease and enjoyed their company. The girls were taking interest in Chibisuke and already started to bonded with him. After an hour of strolling, Chibisuke's group arrived at the redevous point and waited. While waiting for Rose's group, The girls decided to socialized with Chibisuke some more.

"So Chibisuke, how long have you been living here in this nieghborhood?" Margaret was first one to ask.

"I just moved here not too long ago." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh really! How do you like this neighborhood so far? Cool isn't it?" Ellien asked.

"Yeah, it is. I like it here so far..." Chibisuke replied with a small smile.

"You will enjoy living here with us." Darwin spoke in delight.

"Yeah. We're gonna be friends for now on. All of us!" Mordecai added, agreeing with Darwin's statement.

Chibisuke smiled at them by their determination to be his lifelong friends for years to come. "Thanks you guys...truely, thank you..." Chibisuke said.

"Don't mentioned it Chibisuke! Oh! I see Rose's group! HEEEEYYYY!" Rosemary said as she waved at Rose and her group. Rose's group ran towards Chibisuke's group. Gumball and Rigby ran towards Chibisuke, Mordecai and Darwin.

"Hey Darwain!" Gumball shouted.

"Mordecai and Chibisuke!" Rigby shouted.

"Hey yous guys, so where you guys go?" Chibisuke asked.

"We went to see the whales and sea lions and whole bunch of stuff!" Gumball replied.

"Ahhh...I see..." Chibisuke nodded.

"Ohhh... so this is the young fellow that everyone was talking about." A voice said.

"Huh?" Chibisuke asked.

"I'm surprised that someone like you would save a bunch of trouble makers like them." Another voice said.

"Hey Benson! Shut up before i have to kick your sorry Gumball head!" Gumball threatened.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Benson hissed.

"Bring it on, you bimbo!" Gumball said.

"Uh...who are those people Mordecai?" Chibisuke asked.

"Chibisuke, this is Pops, Skipps, Benson, Mustcle Man and High Five Ghost." Mordecai introduced to Chibisuke. Chibisuke was very astonished their friends appeareances.

Pops is a very thin man-like lollipop with a large, almost lolipop shaped head. He dresses as a proper gentleman would, wearing a vest on top of a white buttoned up shirt, a pair of nice gray slacks, and a top hat.

Skipps is a white colored grorilla-like ape. He had on black colored t-shirt on and some blue colored jeans.

Benson is a gumball machine with pink/red gumballs enclosed by a glass dome and sunken eyes. Oddly for a gumball machine, he has long gray colored hands and feet.

Chibisuke was a take back by Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. Muscle man's skin was grayish green and has brown colored hair. As the name implied, he has muscles on his arms. He is wearing grayish blue shirt and grayish black pants.

High-Five Ghost is a small, pale ghost. He is semi-transparent as he can see through him, but not completely through. He has basic features, eyes and a mouth, but also has one hand sticking out of his head.

"Just so you know, Skipps is acually a Yeti." Mordecai whispered to Chibisuke, noticing his expression.

"Really now?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yep." Mordecai simpliy replied.

"So this is the goddie two shoes that everyone was braging about?" Muscle man asked, not to suprised by Chibisuke appearence.

_**"Goodie two shoes?"**_ Chibisuke thought, feeling a bit insulted by Muscle man's remark.

"Muscle Man, shut up! Chibisuke is cool, man!" Mordecai shouted, defending Chibisuke.

"It's alright Mordecai... I dealt with this kind of behavior before... so I'm not gonna let it get to me..." Chibisuke softly spoke.

"Oh okay, if he act up like this agian, call me okay." Mordecai said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Chibisuke replied.

After Rose's group and Chibisuke's group were reunited, Rose decided to take Chibisuke and the others to a nearby resturant so they can eat dinner. After much debate, they decided to eat at Chili's. While waiting at the front enterance, Chibisuke then noticed Mari was wraping her arms on his. Rigby noticed this.

"Hey Chibisuke, why is that girl is so close to you? Get lost!" Rigby shouted rudely to the girl.

"Rigby! Don't be mean!" Chibisuke replied, not liking Rigby sudden rudeness. "Don't worry about Rigby... You can be close to me as long as you like Mari..." Chibisuke said to Mari.

Mari shyly smiled at Chibisuke and slightly turned pink. Rose noticed this and smiled at the two.

"I see you and Mari are getting close." Rose sweetly spoke.

"I guess you can say that." Chibisuke replied.

"Rose, party of 16." A female watress called out.

"Oh, that's us everyone." Rose said.

After being escorted to their table, the kids began ordering on what they want to eat. After the kids ordered their food, they waited for their food to come. As they waited for their food, Rigby and Mordecai decided to talk with Chibisuke, since both of them were sitting acrossed Chibisuke.

"Hey Chibisuke, what do you think of our friends so far?" Rigby asked.

"Your friends are pretty cool." Chibisuke replied.

"Are you having a good time Chibisuke?" Elieen asked.

"Yes, thanks for asking Elieen." Chibisuke replied with a smile.

"Hey Chibisuke? I have a interesting question for you." Benson spoke.

"Oh? What is it then?" Chibisuke asked.

"Why do you bothered be friends with Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball? They're all trouble makers." Benson added.

"HEY SHUT UP BENSON!" Both Gumball and Rigby yelled in usion.

"What? It true you know!" Benson continued.

Benson's face was met by Gumball's fist, knocking off his chair. Everyone (with the exception of Rigby, Rose and Chibisuke) eye wided at this.

"You were saying Benson?" Gumball asked, smirking at Benson, who was on the floor.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT BENSON? HAHAHAHAHA!" Rigby taunted.

"Gumball! That was uncalled for!" Darwin said, with an angry look on his face.

"Hey Benson called us troublemakers!" Rigby whinned.

"SO?" Mordecai spoke, agreeing with Darwin.

"Your missing the point you idiot!" Rigby shouted.

Just then, Benson got up, but then time his whole face turned red (and strangely, his gumballs turned red as well), in anger.

"OH, YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Benson hissed.

"Oh bring it on!" Gumball said, smirking some more.

"Whoa! Benson, calm down! Gumball, apologized to him!" Chibisuke said, not liking where this is heading.

"What?" Gumball said in disbeliefed.

"_**NOW.**_" Chibisuke demanded giving Gumball a cold and unpleasent stare.

Gumball was now uterilly terrified at Chibisuke's cold stare. He decided to listen and apologized to Benson.

"I'm sorry Benson, for punching you." Gumball said, having a look on his face.

"Good! Now that Gumball has apologized, please calm down Benson..." Chibisuke pleaded.

Benson stood with his angry look on his face. After a couple of seconds of staring Chibisuke, his anger was subsided and sat back down on his chair, with a calm yet angry look. Everyone was atounshied of how Chibisuke was be able to calm someone hot-headed like Benson, down.

"Whoa..." Mordecai spoke.

"I don't know what's worse; Benson's anger problem, or Chibisuke's cold stare..." Darwin added.

After that little ordeal was gone, their food that everyone waited arrived. Most of the children begin chomping on their food as soon as they got it, while others started to eat nice and slowly. While eating, Chibisuke then suddenly had to use the bathroom. He got out of his seat and head towards the bathroom. While Chibisuke is in the bathroom, Rose decided to sit next to Mari.

"Hey Mari. Are you having a good time?" Rose asked.

"Y-yes... I'm having fun..." Mari replied.

"I see your very fond of Chibisuke." Rose said.

Mari nodded her head. Then Mari begin to speak again.

"Rose, the moment my eyes met with Chibisuke, I could felt that he was filled with wramth and kindness inside him. I was drawn by Chibisuke's wramth and smile. It was almost telling me that Chibisuke would be there for me and be my friend... and that's why... I..." Mari said before being cutted off by Rose, who was now patting her head.

"I think Chibisuke is the type of friend that you were always praying and looking for; always kind towards people, don't make fun of people and supports people who suffered alot. Ever since that you lived here a year ago, you always been sad and withdrawn and almost everytime before you go to bed, I seen you praying for you to have a great friend who would love you and be there for you... and judging how you were wraping your arms around Chibisuke the whole day, It seems that you finally found the friend that you wanted. I'm so happy for you!" Rose said, while giving her a sweet smile.

Mari shyly blushed from what Rose said. Mari then thought deeply on what Rose said. Over the pasted year that she started staying at the orphanage, she was shy, withdrawn and didn't bothered make any friends; except Darwin, but she don't intereacted with him that much due to Gumball making fun of her. Hopefully that one day that she'll meet her _**"knight and shinning armor"**_ as Mari herself put it, she prayed every night. Being already taking a liking to Chibisuke, she started to think and realized that this is the one that she was looking for.

"Yeah... I think your right... thanks momma Rose..." Mari shyly smiled.

"Hey...everybody deserved to be happy, including you..." Rose smile grew brightly.

Mari then turned red and smiled back to Rose.

"Oh Chibisuke! Your back!" Rose suddenly said, now saw Chibisuke coming from the bathroom.

"Yeah. Had to went to the bathroom. I'm fine though." Chibisuke replied.

After everyone was done eating their food, they decided to head back at the orphanage, since it weas starting to get late and dark. As Everyone was walking back, Chibisuke noticed that Mari started to trip alot.

"Mari? Are you okay?" Chibisuke asked, now feeling concerned for Mari.

"Yeah...I'm feeling a little sleepy." Mari weakly replied, as she tried to stay awake until they get back to the orphanage. However, her attempts to stay awake were in vain, as she collapsed on the ground, instanly fell asleep.

"Mari? Are you okay?" Chibisuke asked.

"Dude, what happened?" Mordecai asked.

"*sigh* Mari fell asleep..." Chibisuke replied, as he looked at Mari.

"Arrggghhhh! Why does she always be like that? It's annoying!" Rigby snapped in anger.

"Wait, she always been like this?" Chibisuke asked.

"Oddly yes. But it's kind of natural though. Every time she eats alot or have a full stomach, she gets really sleepy and when she's fall alseep, it's literally impossible to wake her back up." Rose suddenly spoke, as she too saw Mari, sleeping on the ground.

"I see..." Chibisuke mumbled under his breath. "If that's the case then, I'll carry her on my back then."

"WHAT?" Rigby shouted.

"Oh thanks Chibisuke! Your such a gentlemen." Rose said, as she compliment by Chibisuke's generous action to carry Mari.

"Thanks..." Chibisuke said, as he feel a little flattered by Rose's comment.

"Dude, why are you being so nice and goodie and goodie all the time?" Muscle Man asked.

"Simple, it's because I chose to." Chibisuke replied.

"Goodie goodie two shoes. That is your nickname for now on!" Muscle Man said.

"My name is Chibisuke. Not Goodie goodie two shoes, you idiot." Chibisuke said, while starting to feel bitter and ill at Muscle Man.

"What did you called me?" Muscle man asked, in anger.

"I called you an idiot, idiot." Chibisuke snapped at Muscle Man, now really thought that he wish he didn't snapped in anger.

"Oh... you'll sooooo going to pay for calling me names!" Muscle Man roared in anger.

"Hey, your the one who that called me names fir-" Chibisuke spoke defendsive but didn't finshed his sentence due to his face met with Muscle man's fist.

"That's for calling me an idiot." Muscle Man spoke.

"DUDE! WHAT THE H MAN!" Mordecai pushed Muscle Man in anger for punching Chibisuke.

"Get you hands out of my face!" Muscle Man shoved Mordecai back.

Soon, Mordecai and Muscle Man started to fight by shovering and punching each other.

"Oh dear..." Margaret and Ellien said in unsion, with a worried look on their faces.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Rosemary suddenly shouted.

Rosemary's voice got Mordecai's and Muscle Man attension and stopped fighting. Rosemary went up to Muscle man and punched him in the face.

"Muscle Man, go to Chibisuke and apologised to him." Rosemary asked, more liked demanded.

At first, Muscle Man wanted to get back at her for punching him, but as soon as she saw her cold "demon" stare, he decided to apologised to Chibisuke, fearing that not doing so would he'll get "punished". Muscle Man then turned his attention to Chibisuke, who was sitting on the ground, still holding Mari on his back, while touching his face that was started to swelled up.

"Goodie two shoes... Sorry for punching you just now..." Muscle Man bitterly apologized.

"Call Chibisuke his real name." Rosemary ordered.

"Look, I apologized okay! Now get off my back!" Muscle Man complained.

"Muscle Man!" Rosemary said.

"It's okay Rosemanry... I'm not that upset...forget about it okay, but thanks for the gesture." Chibisuke replied as he got up.

Rosemary felt a little embaressed by Chibisuke's kindness.

"Your Welcome." Rosemary replied.

Rose and the kids resumed to head towards the orpahnage. Finally they reached the orphanage. Everyone was tired from the feild trip and most of kids wanted go and relax for the rest of the night.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go." Chibisuke said.

"What? You don't wanna stay with us a little longer?" Rigby asked, not wanting Chibisuke to go.

"Yeah dude! Come stay with us for a while!" Mordecai pleaded as well.

"Sorry, I really can't." Chibisuke replied with a sad look on his face.

"AWWW!" Gumball, Darwin, Mordecai and Rigby moaned in dissapointment.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you all later then." Chibisuke said as he handed Mari over to Rose.

"All right. See ya dude." Rigby said.

"Yeah, come here anytime man!" Mordecai said.

"Bye Chibisuke!" Princess Bubblegum, Ellien, Magarent and Rosemary said in unsion.

"The next time you come over, we're going swimming!" Darwin shouted.

"So you better come!" Gumball added.

"Now children, don't get ahead of yourselfs... Anyway, it's time head inside." Rose said.

Everyone nodded and after saying their good-bye's to Chibisuke all of children headed inside the orphanage leaving Rose, Mari (who was still asleep in Rose's arms) and Chibisuke.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then Rose. Tell Mari I said I'll see her again." Chibisuke said as he was patting Mari's head.

"Chibisuke, before you go, I need to tell you something." Rose said.

"Sure, go ahead." Chibisuke said.

"If you had anything on your mind or you need any help and support, you can always come here. Everyone seems to like you already and you'll always welcomed here." Rose spoke to Chibisuke.

"Wow Rose, thank you. I'll keep that mind." Chibisuke said, feeling a bit touched.

"Anytime Chibisuke. Well, I'll see you later then. Goodnight!" Rose said as she headed inside with Mari in her arms.

"Goodnight!" Chibisuke replied as he walked towards home where Felicia would be there.

After walking about a block away from the orphanage, Chibisuke arrived home. Chibisuke unlocked the door with his house key and walked inside. He then noticed that Felicia is not in the living room as usual. Chibisuke noticed a yellow note on the sofa. He grabbed the note and read it.

The note said's;

_**Dear Chibisuke. If your reading this by now, It means that I've gone to the mall and shop for a bit. If your hungery, there is some soup that made for you. I'll see you when I get home. Love you Sapphire Cupcake!"**_

_**Sincerly, Felicia.**_

Chibisuke sighed by calling his nickname instead of his acual name.

_**"Sapphire Cupcake... ugh... Who was the idea of calling me that? Oh wait, of course. Felicia herself."**_ Chibisuke thought embarressed.

Chibisuke yawned and started to feel sleepy. He decided to hit the haysack and called it a night. Chibisuke went to his room, changed into his pajamas, hopped on his nice coszy bed and fell alseep about 10 minutes.

Chibisuke had a good time with everyone at the orphanage. However, this is just the beginning of his adevetnure with his friends. There will be alot more when he gets older and older. His friendship with everyone would last for a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome Back Everyone! Here's Chapter 3!**_

_**Okay, before I begin, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not introducing Finn and Jake last chapter. I was still trying to figured out on how to introduced them in a way i think it will be funny for everybody. However, they will appear in this chapter so you guys can stop on wondering!**_

_**Anyway, with that being said, sit back and relax and enjoy chapter 3 everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time with Finn and Jake, Regular show, nor The Amazing World of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh... It's so hot outside... thank god that I have a pool in the back yard. Maybe I'll take a dip later on today." Chibisuke said to himself as he rubbed the sweat of off his head.<p>

Chibisuke just arrived home from spending time with Felicia at the mall. It's been like a week in a half from the feild trip and meeting Mari and the rest of Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball's friends. While Felicia decided to stay out and spend some time at the beach, Chibisuke deicded to come home and relax for the rest of the day.

_**"Ahhh... It's nice to live in this kind of house in this kind of nieghborhood. Nice and big and it's near the beath, the mall and a whole bunch of restaurants and stores. And more inportantly, my favorite part of this house is..."**_ Chibisuke said, while being all happy and joyful as he opened the door and saw something that he didn't expected.

"YO!" Mordecai and Rigby greeted as they were eating chips.

"**MY ROOOOMMMMMM**!" Chibisuke shouted, suprised to see Mordecai and Rigby in his room. "**WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE IN MY HOUSE**?" Chibisuke shouted again, this time in anger, as he swiped kick both Mordecai and Rigby in their left cheek and impacted them on the wall.

"Cause it's so bored at the orphanage due to being so hot and we wanted to spend some time with you..." Mordecai replied, as he rubbed his cheek, where it has Chibisuke's foot mark and was started to swell up a bit.

"Yeah... Oww... for a goodie two shoes, your not sweet, spice and everything nice when you mad..." Rigby complained, as he rubbed his cheek as well, which it was also red and swelling up a bit.

An angry stress mark appeared on Chibisuke's forehead, feeling a bit insulted by Rigby's remark.

"DUDE! DON'T BE LIKE MUSCLE MAN!" Mordecai said an anger.

"What? I'm just saying!" Rigby defended.

"Ugh... If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom taking a shower..." Chibisuke sighed as he walked towards the bathroom. When he opened the bathroom door, he saw two people inside the bath tub, but couldn't see who it was due to the hot steam being to thick to see. The two fiugres saw Chibisuke and juumped towards him, very happy to see him.

"Chibisuke!" The two figures shouted as they jumped towards him.

When the two figures came closer to Chibisuke, he then reconized who those two figures was. It was Darwin and Gumball. The only difference upon meeting them regularally is two things; one, their were in _**HIS**_ house, and two; they were both _**NAKED**_! Or at least, in Gumball case. When Chibisuke take a step back in suprise, he then looked down and saw Gumball's "_**Business**_." A really fatal mistake that he made; as soon as they were about to tackled him, Chibisuke punched them in both of their faces, sending them flying out the window.

Mordecai and Rigby heard the windows break and head where Chibisuke was in case someone was breaking and enteing in Chibisuke's house, only to see an angry/calm Chibisuke, with his left fist, somking in steam from punching Darwin and Gumball, and a broken window.

"Dude! What just happened?" Mordecai asked.

"I think I knocked Darwin and Gumball out the window..." Chibisuke replied as he retaimed his anger.

"WHAT? Gumball and Darwin is here too?" Rigby asked, unaware that Gumball and Darwin were here as well.

"Oddly, yes." Chibisuke replied as he walked towards the broken window. Mordecai and Rigby followed and upon reaching the window, they looked down and saw Gumball and Darwin, lying on the ground, naked and injured.

"Whoa... that's gotta hurt..." Both Mordecai and Rigby spoke in union.

"*sigh* I'll check their pluses..." Chibisuke sighed in shame and regret of hurting Gumball and Darwin, as he now walked towards the door downstairs to help his two friends. Mordecai and Rigby decided to helped Gumball and Darwin as well.

* * *

><p>"Owww... wow Chibisuke... for a goodie goodie two shoes like yourself, you do know how to hit hard..." Gumball spoke as he rubbed his nose, hopefully that Chibisuke didn't break his nose.<p>

A second angry mark appeared on Chibisuke's forehead.

"Gumball!" Darwin shouted in anger.

"What? Anyway, we came here caused we were bored and hot so we decided to take a shower to cool off." Gumball added.

"SO WHAT? THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN ENTER SOMEONE'S HOUSE LIKE THAT! IT'S CALLED TRESSPASSING! WHAT YOU DID IS ILLEGAL! A CRIME! ALL FOUR OF YOU ARE LACKING MORALS!" Chibisuke said in anger.

"Hmph, hmph. You tell them Chibisuke..." Rigby spoke behind Chibisuke's back.

"SAME GOES WITH YOU TWO AS WELL! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OR DON'T KNOW THE PHASE; _**A HEDGE BETWEEN KEEPS FRIENDSHIP GREEN? **_ODVIOUSLY NOT! YOU CAME HERE IN MY ROOM EATING MY FOOD AND MAKING A MESS TOO AS WELL LIKE YOU GUYS OWN THE PLACE YOU FILTHY PIGS!" Chibisuke added, now facing Mordecai and Rigby.

"Wow... some of my feelings are hurt..." Rigby spoke, feeling half-hurt, while being half-sarcasstic.

"I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD FEELING HURT OR OFFENED, ALTHOUGH I CAN'T TELL WHICH I SHOULD FEEL RIGHT NOW." Chibisuke said in a calm, yet retaming his slightly loud voice.

"You have a nice house." Gumball said as he was now straching his nails on the wall, acting like a cat. Literally.

"DON'T SHARPENED YOUR NAILS BY SCRATCHING ON THE WALL YOU DAMNED THING!" Chibisuke shouted in anger, not realizing or did not care that he just swear.

"Hmm. Who are these two people in this picture?" Mordecai asked, who was just happened to be picking a sliver coloered pictured frame.

Chibisuke noticed this and kicked Mordecai in the face while grabbing the picture frame from falling on the ground, breaking it.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Chibisuke yelled.

"OWWW! SORRY!" Mordecai apologized, while moaning in pain from being kicked.

"This is a very precious photo... I don't want anybody to break it..." Chibisuke said, while gripping on the photo frame.

"Again, I wasn't going to break it, I don't have butterfingers, unlike Rigby here." Mordecai added.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby shouted in anger, being offended what Mordecai said about him.

"Ugh! Would all of you guys just go home and leave me be?" Chibisuke asked, still feeling angry.

"Don't want to. We all came here to visit you!" Both Gumball and Darwin replied, while Mordecai and Rigby agreed the two by nodding their heads.

"You're so selfish!" Chibisuke cried.

* * *

><p>"I just moved into the neighborhood and I'm real busy today. You have nothing to play with, so go back to the orphanage after this cup of tea." Chibisuke spoke to the four troublemakers.<p>

"You're so cruel." Both Gumball and Darwin said in unison.

"Agreed." Mordecai added.

"And here I thought that Muscle Man was the cruel one. But looks like you've beaten that scale." Rigby also added as well.

"How can I be cruel when I asked all for of you to go home after drinking a cup a tea...?" Chibisuke asked, whlie giving his friends a another angry look at them.

_**"They're one to talk! They break and entering my house and they say I'm so cruel? Jeez! Every person have a right be upset by this incident! Nobody likes someome break into their houses."**_ Chibisuke angrily thought to himself.

Right now, Chibisuke is at the dining table in the living room with his friends, treating them to a cup of hot warm tea. Orginally, he did not want treat them anything, odviously due to them breaking and entering his house without his consent. But despite being "unwanted guests", a guest is still a guest, and should be treated like one, or in this case, at least show some "hospitality". So Chibisuke decided to whip up a cup of tea for his friends.

"OH, COOL! YOU HAVE A NINTENDO WII!" Darwin shouted in suprise, as he was examining the living room shelf, where he stacked his video games and dvd's there.

"Oh yeah. I have my Nintendo 64, Playstation 2, Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS and PSP." Chibisuke replied.

"Holy...crap... Dude! You need to bring you some of your games over sometimes. In fact, can you come to the orphanage today and play with us?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh! And could you bring your Nintendo WII too as well today?" Rigby asked in a demaning matter.

Chibisuke thought about it for a moment or so. Orginally, he wanted to be home for the whole day, getting some R And R (Rest and Relaxation) and going swimming later today. But since his friends broke into his house and wanted him to come with them to the orphanage today, that caused him to have a sudden change of plans. Now Chibisuke now have to choose; go to the orphange and spend some time with his friends? Or stay home and relax by himself.

Chibisuke had always gotten used to of being alone. It was like that ever since he was abandoned by his biological parents and after he lost Masaka. However, most kids for his age, considered loneliness as "unbearable" and makes them sad. Chibisuke sort of understands what people say about loneliness, but not fully though. Maybe it was time to opened up to people a little more; not that Chibisuke was shy or anything. But he tends to be the "lone wolf" type of person, and at the same time while being cute and adorable, but unknownly tries to retained his "cool" image of himself.

After putting much thought into it,Chibisuke finally made a decision.

"Alright, I come with you guys." Chibisuke replied with a small smile.

"YAY!" Both Gumball and Darwin cheered as they jumped in the air.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH! Gumball! Put on some clothes! I can see your _**business!**_" Mordecai said as he saw Gumball's _**"business"**_ and was rendered blind by it.

"HAHAHAHA!" Both Rigby and Chibisuke laughed by their companions stupidity.

Chibisuke then thought while laughing that he should bring something that his whole new friends should enjoy. Then, he got an idea that would benifits everyone and makes his friends happy and while become closer to his new found friends.

* * *

><p>At the orphanage, It was suprisenly very calm inside and outside. Possibly because that it was incruciating hot outside, the heatness was sucking most of the kids energy to do praticully anything. Rose, on the other hand, was making lunch for the children. As she was making lunch, she started to feel a little tired from the overbearing heat.<p>

"Whew... It's so hot today..." Rose said as she was wiping the sweat of her forehead. Rose then noticed Mari then came inside the kitchen with her balled up fist, rubbing her closed eye, odvious that Mari just woken up. Rose smiled at her, being cute from her innocent tired face expression.

"Hey Mari. Had a good nap dear?" Rose asked.

"*Yawn* Yeah I did mommy." Mari replied while still yawning from sleeping for so long. Mari was still in her violent colored nightdress.

"Good! Now get dress so you can eat lunch, then you can play afterwards okay sweetie?" Rose kindly asked.

"Okay." Mari shyly replied as she went back upstairs so she can changed into one of her summer dressses. When she got upstairs, she saw Princess Bubblegum, in her usual pink dress.

"Hi there Mari!" Princess Bubblegum greeted happily.

"Oh, h-hi Princess..." Mari greeted back, now starting to feel unconfortable.

"Geez girl. Why do you always be so tense around people? Are you really okay?" A voice can be heard from behind Mari.

Mari then jumped and saw it was none other than, Lumpy Space Princess.

Lumpy Space Princess had a very unsual appearence; she doesn't have a "regular" body to begin with. She has a body that is roughly shaped as normal shaped purple cloud. Although she has no legs, nor and lower body parts, what makes up for it is that she floats/hovers in the air and she has arms. Oddly and starngely enough, despite that Lumpy Space Princess is a female, she has manly like voice, which is very _**disturbing**_ for everybody who hears it. But strangely, a few people gotten used to it. She also have sharp fangs and a yellow printed star on her "forehead".

"Lumpy! Don't worry about her Mari. Hey, after your all dressed and everything, do you wanna play together today?" Princess Bubblegum asked nicely.

"OH! S-s-sure..." Mari replied.

"Glad to hear it Mari! Well, I'll see you then." Princess Bubblegum said as she left the room with Lumpy Space Princess followed.

"Are you sure that Mari is going to play with us? She looks like that she could have hundread of problems." Lumpy Space Princess asked.

"Shut up Lumpy. She has the same problems as all of us; having no parents, no famuily and no place to live." Princess Bubblegum snapped in anger.

"Whoa! I'm sorry B! I take back what I said about her!" Lumpy Space Princess apologized.

"Okay, I forgive you Lumpy." Princess Bubblegum said. As they were walking by, Princess Bubblegum started to think about her new friend Chibisuke. "Hmmm. I wonder if Chibisuke is going to come over today?" Princess said to herself.

"Chibisuke? Who's that?" Lumpy Space Princess asked.

"OH! You haven't met Chibisuke? Haven't you?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"Um, no I haven't." Lumpy Space Princess replied, completely unsure and confused.

"I met Chibisuke when I went to the field trip with some of my other good friends. You should meet him. He's very nice and sweet." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Hmmm... Okay. I'll keep that in mind B." Lumpy Space Princess said as she and Princess Bubblegum were now heading towards the play room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back With Mari<strong>_

Mari is now taking a nice warm shower. As she was cleaning herself with soap and water, she started to relax in the shower and enjoyed the water, hitting on her body. After soaking in the shower for like 20 minutes, she decided that it was time to get out of the shower. As she got out of the shower, she felt relifed and clean. She then wraped herself in long colored towel as she began to brushed her long orange hair. The sun then hit Mari through the window. Mari then decided to look out through the window, hopefully that her friend Chibisuke, would come today.

Ever since that she met Chibisuke, Mari constant think about him and his well-being. She also grew a close connection between Chibisuke and herself. As the times passes, she wanted to see and be with Chibisuke many times as possible. As she was thinking about him, Mari then saw Chibisuke carrying something, along with Mordecai, Darwin, Rigby and Gumball. Mari then grew a little excited and rushed to get dressed and brushed her teeth and wash her face. After she got dressed, she then ran downstairs towads the front door. Mari saw the door opened and saw Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin, Gumball and Chibisuke.

"WE'RE BACK!" Both Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

Rose heard Mordecai and Rigby's voice and decided to greeted them back. "Welcome back Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball." Rose greeted them. As she greeted them, she then saw and noticed Chibisuke was here with them too, carrying something in a black gym bag. "Oh hello Chibisuke! What do you got there in that black gym bag?" Rose asked.

"Oh Hello Rose! I decided to bring my-" Chibisuke spoke.

"It's a suprise!" Rigby interrupted Chibisuke.

"Ohhh! I get it! Anyway, anyway, lunch is ready! Are you guys hungry?" Rose asked.

"Naw, we were at Chibisuke's house and we ate some food over there." Mordecai replied.

"Oh! How nice of you of inviting them over to your house, and treat them to lunch Chibisuke! You're so nice!" Rose said, while smiling at Chibisuke.

"Yeah...yeah..." Chibisuke spoke, wanting to tell what really happened, and at same time, not wanting to tell them, possibly out of respect and not wanting to get them in trouble.

"Oh okay. Everyone is going to be at the dinning room. Chibisuke, if you need anything, don't be afriad to ask, okay?" Rose asked.

Chibisuke nodded his head in repsonse as he watched Rose walked back to the dining room. He then saw Mari running towards him and tackled him, causing him to fall on his back, with the stuff that he was carrying to fall on top of him as well.

"CHIBISUKE!" Mari greeted, very happy to see him.

"H-hey Mari..." Chibisuke greeted back, as he was now being crushed by Mari, and the stuff that he was carrying.

Rigby then violently shoved Mari off Chibisuke, not liking was she did just now.

"Ugh! You again! Get Lost! Nobody likes you!" Rigby snapped at her. Mari then cuddled behind Chibisuke in fear, whom he just got up after being tackled.

"Rigby! Stop being so mean to her!" Chibisuke defended. He then turned to Mari. "Don't listen to Rigby. If he starts to be mean to you again, tell me so I can straighted his behavior out okay?" Chibisuke said.

Mari nodded her head in response and walked away from them, towards the dinning room to eat lunch with rest of the kids.

"Okay, now that she's out of the way, to the play room!" Rigby said.

"The play room? Where is that?" Chibisuke asked.

"It's upstairs next to the our rooms." Mordecai replied.

"Come on, we'll show you!" Gumball said, as he begin to walked upstairs, with Chibisuke and others followed.

Chibisuke, Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball climbed upstairs. While climbing upstairs, Darwin then noticed Chibisuke was having trouble holding his things and trying not to fall. Concerned for his well-being, Darwin decided to offer him a helping hand.

"Hey Chibisuke? Need a hand?" Darwin offeed.

"Yeah, thanks." Chbiisuke replied.

After reaching the second floor, the group continued on through the hallway until they reached a red colored room.

"Chibisuke, welcome to our playroom!" Rigby announced as he opened the door, revealing the play room towards Chibisuke.

What Chibisuke saw atonshied him. The play room was _**HUGE!**_ The room has like 5-8 tables. It had a plasma screen tv next to the shelfs, that is filled with board games and dvd's of tv shows and movies. There is a huge rug on the middle of the floor too as well. And If you look out the window, you'll have a nice view of the shopping center and the beach. There was also many clear colored boxes filled with toys and dolls.

"Whoa... this room is huge!" Chibisuke shouted, being acually amazed.

"Hehe. Yeah it is pretty big." Mordecai noted.

"Okay, now where do you want me to set up my Nintendo Wii? at?" Chibisuke asked.

"Let's see... OH! Right there!" Rigby replied, pointing an empty spot next to the plasma screen.

Chibisuke nodded as he sat his bag down on the rug. He took out his Nintendo Wii and begin to set it up on the plasma screen. While Chibisuke were setting up the game system, they heard the door being opened and saw two new figures that Rigby seemed to noticed who they were.

"Arrrgghhhh! It's those guys again!" Rigby complained by the two figures.

"Rigby! Stop complaining!" YO! Finn and Jake!" Mordecai greeted the two figures as they were coming in the play room.

"Hey you guys!" Both Finn and Jake greeted back in unison. Jake then noticed Chibisuke, who was still setting up his system on the tv. "Hey, who this new kid here?" Jake asked.

"OH! You two haven't met Chibisuke yet! Chibisuke!" Darwin said, as he was calling Chibisuke to stop what he was doing.

Chibisuke heard Darwin calling him and it was good timing too; Chibisuke just finished up setting and pluging the cords in the tv and inserted the plug on the wall. "Hmm? What is it Darwin?" Chibisuke asked as he was walking towards the group and noticed Finn and Jake were here with them.

"Chibisuke, I like to meet Finn and Jake!" Gumball greeted Finn and Jake to Chibisuke.

Chibisuke eye-wided upon what he saw of Finn and Jake's appearences.

Unlike most people in the orphanage, who are anthropomorphic animals and human like hybrids, Finn is 100% percent human. Despite Finn being human, Chibisuke noticed a couple of things that were odd about Finn. He has very thin, noodle-y limbs and wears a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top. Strangely, unlike most hats that only covered the top of the head, (though only half way) His hat covers his entire head, except for his face. He also wears a light blue short-sleeved shirt blue-jean shorts, a green backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes. Chibisuke then noticed that Finn has several missing teeth and his eyes were oddly lacked of detailed and appeared as small balck circles.

Jake's appearence was rather simple; Jake is a golden-colored anthropomorphic bull dog with large, characteristic eyes.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jake, and this my friend Finn!" The golden anthropomorphic bull dog greeted.

"Hello! I'm Chibisuke, the same person that people in the orphanage were all talking about..." Chibisuke greeted back.

"Oh yeah. Nice to help people in need dude!" Jake said.

"Yeah man, you rock!" Finn added as well.

"Oh, guys stop. Your embarrassing me..." Chibisuke said as he tried to hide and suppressed the blush that was starting to creep up across his face.

"Sorry about that dude... So anyway, what are you guys doing in here?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing much, just about to play some video games that Chibisuke brought with him." Mordecai replied, as he started to form a smile on his face.

"Really? Cool! Let's see what system did you bring?" Finn asked as looked to see what he brought. He then saw the Nintendo Wii and was spketical upon seeing it.

"You have a Nintendo Wii? Awesome!" Finn said, as he was beaming the Wii in awesomeness with his now fully detalied changed black eyes.

"Yep and check out the games that I brought with me." Chibisuke said as he took out all the games from his bag.

Everyone looked at the games that Chibisuke brought with him. He brought _**New Super Mario Brothers Wii, Mario Party 8, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Metroid Prime Trilogy, Mario Kart Wii, Legend Of Zelda, Twilight Princess and lastly, Monster Hunter Tri.**_

Finn and Jake were amazied by the games that Chibisuke brought with him.

"WHOA...DUDE! LET'S PLAY THIS GAME!" Finn shouted as he was holding a game and was showing everyone to it.

"Super Smash Brothers Brawl huh? Nice choice!" Chibisuke said as he grabbed the game, opened the cover, took the disc out and inserted it in the Wii system.

"So who's going to play first with me?" Chibisuke asked, as he got out his Wii remotes and gamecube controllers.

"I will!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Uh... you guys do know that only up to four people can play right?" Chibisuke spoke, while sweatdropped at the his friends stupidity.

"Then, how are we gonna solved this then?" Darwin asked.

"How about all of us play punches for who gets to play first?" Mordecai asked.

"Punches? What's that?" Chibisuke asked, with a confused look on his face.

"It's a game that 2 people take turns and punch each other. Whoever's punch hurt the most, is the winner." Mordecai explained. "Rigby, you and me." Mordecai said, now facing Rigby.

"Your on Mordecai." Rigby replied back.

Rigby then punched Mordecai on his arm as hard as he could. Mordecai didn't feel any pain due to the punch that Rigby give him was soft and weak despite all the effort he put into.

"Is that all you got? My turn then." Mordecai said, as he punched Rigby hard. The pain was enough to caused Rigby to cringed on his arm in pain.

"OWWWW!" Rigby moaned in pain.

"Hmph, hmph. Looks like I'm playing first." Mordecai said as he grabbed the Wii remote from Chibisuke.

"Dude, are you okay" Chibisuke asked.

"NO!" Rigby angrily replied, while still being in pain.

"Sheesh man, I was just trying to be considerate and concerned." Chibisuke mumbled under his breath.

_**"That's how you play punches? Wow...talk about boys being boys... At least I won't do that to my friends. I rather solved things in a more **__**nicer and mature**__** way."**_ Chibisuke thought while seeing Rigby now rolling on the colorful rug, still cringing in pain from the punch that he "recieved" from Mordecai.

"Dude, let's play rock, paper, scissors for it instead of punching each other." Finn said.

"Your on buddy." Jake replied.

_**One Rock, Papar, Scissors game later.**_

"Yeah! I won." Jake shouted in victory.

"Aww man." Finn whined in defeat.

"Alright, I'm going to play first." Gumball said as he tried to grabbed the Wii controller from Chibisuke.

"No I wanna play first!" Darwin whined.

"No, I'm going to play first!" Gumball yelled.

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Oh great, they're fighting again..." Rigby moaned in annoyance.

"Do they always fight like this?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yep. Always." Mordecai replied.

"Gumball! Darwin!" Chibisuke yelled at them.

"WHAT?" Both Gumball and Darwin yelled back in unsion.

"I have an idea. Darwin, you can play first! Gumball, you can go next." Chibisuke replied in a smart sarcastic way as he handed over the fourth Wii remote to Darwin.

"YAY!" Darwin cheered.

"What? Why?" Gumball asked.

"Because I bet you came up with the idea of breaking into my house with my consent!" Chibisuke replied.

"Acually, it was Mordecai and Rigby's idea. Not mine." Gumball confessed.

Chibisuke then turned his head, facing Mordecai and Rigby, giving them an angry look for caming up the idea of breaking into his house.

"I knew breaking into your house was a bad idea Chibisuke. I told all of them too that it was a bad idea, but nooooo. They didn't listen." Rigby said.

Mordecai then punched Rgiby in his stomach.

"Dude! It was _**your**_ idea!" Mordecai yelled.

"Must you ruined everything?" Rigby snapped as he was rubbing his stomach where Mordecai punched him, trying to eased up the pain.

Chibisuke sighed at them, as they begin to argue.

"Anyway, back to I was saying, you still followed them intro breaking into my house." Chibisuke spoke.

"Darwin followed too!" Gumball yelled.

"True that he did. But, you scared me for exposing your _**business**_ right in front of me when your were naked in my bathroom!" Chibisuke added.

"Darwin was naked too!" Gumball added.

"Acually, no he wasn't. He wore a pair of black shorts. And plus, ever if he didn't wore anything, he don't have to wear clothes because he's a fish!" Chibisuke concluded.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight, Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball broke into your house earlier?" Jake asked, not getting the wohle story.

"Yeah, they did broke into my house and while they were over there, they ate some of my food and Gumball and Darwin was in the bathtub and Gumball was naked until I told him to put his clothes on, exposing his _**business**_, If you both know what I mean by saying that." Chibisuke explained as he started to have flashbacks of seeing Gumball's _**"Business"**_, which he shiveres upon the image of his head.

"Arrgh! That's sick dude!" Jake said.

"Yeah! Where is your diginity man?" Finn added, agreeing with Jake.

"SHUT UP! I HAVE ALOT OF DIGNITY!" Gumball shouted.

"Whatever. I pick Darwin because your _**business**_ scared me. End of story. Now, are you guys ready to play or what?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yep." Jake simply replied.

"I'm ready." Darwin added.

"Let's do this." Mordecai said.

"Okay then, let the fun begin." Chibisuke said as he started the game up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile, at the lunch hall, where most of the kids were at, each lunch*<strong>_

Mari was eating her lunch by herself, excluding from the other kids. As while eating her food, she then heard her name being called from afar.

"MARI!" A voice called out to her.

Mari turned her head around and saw Princess Bubblegum was running towards her way. Mari shyly waved at her, in which Bubblegum waved back.

"Hey Princess Bubblegum." Mari quietly spoke.

"Hi Mari. What are you doing eating your lunch by yourself?" Bubblegum asked.

"Um...I like to be by myself..." Mari replied.

"Aww...Why?" Bubblegum asked.

"Because kids would make fun of me. Especally Aqua." Mari replied.

Princess Bubblegum then started to feel angry upon hearing Aqua's name. Auqa is another girl that lived in the orphanage here. Mari have always been a victum of physical abuse and emotional abuse from Aqua. Even though that Bubblegum herself hasen't got into physical fights with Aqua, she have gotten into many arguments and conflicts with her.

Bubblegum then calmed down and noticed that Mari was facing down on the ground, hiding her blushing face. Bubblegum decided to sit next to her and cheer her up from feeling sad and depressed.

"Don't worry about Aqua. If Aqua teased you again, tell me okay? And now that you are friends with Chibisuke, you can tell him too. I mean he did saved the four boys Mordecai, Gumball, Rigby and Darwin not too long ago, he can do the same. I know he can!" Princess Bubblegum said in encouragement.

Mari then looked at Princess Bubblegum for a moment. What she said about Chibisuke were true. Chibisuke did saved Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin and Gumball almost like three weeks ago, and he did defended her from Rigby, and his misbehavior. Also, Mari doesn't know it now, but she admired him and aside from being Chibisuke's friend and all, she also started to have "certain feelings" for him as well, but she hides it, or don't know of her strong feelings for Chibisuke at all.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Okay, I'll tell Chibisuke too if Aqua bothering me again." Mari spoke, while forming a smile on her face.

"Well that's good to hear Mari and as for now on, we're be best friends! Pinky promised?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she hold her pinky up in th air.

"Pinky promised." Mari replied as she put her pinky and wrapped her pinky finger onto Princess Bubblegum's pinky finger, symbolizing their friendship. They ate their lunch together, exchanging conversations until they were both done with their food. They took their dishes to Rose and decided to figured out what they should do for the rest of the day.

"Mari, what do you feel like doing right now?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"I want to go to the play room and play some board games." Mari replied.

"Okay then, let's go!" Princess Bubblegum said as she walked towards the play room. Mari followed her new best friend to the playroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile at the lunch hall with Margaret and Elieen*<strong>_

"Ahhh...that's was delisious!" Margaret said.

"Yeah...It was. So Margaret, what do you want to do now?" Elieen asked.

"I'm feeling of going to the play room. Wanna come come with me?" Margaret asked.

"Sure, I'll come along!" Elieen replied as she followed Margaret towards the play room also.

_***At the main room, where Skipps, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops and Benson was at***_

* * *

><p>"This...is...boring..." Mudcle Man complianed from boredom.<p>

"I agree with Muscle Man here. I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading to the play room." Benson said as he got up off the chair that he was sitting on.

"Oooohhhh, the play room! What fun!" Pops said in delight.

"Yeah!" Muscle Man and High Five Ghost shouted as they high five each other.

"Hmmm... it's better being cooped up like this..." Skipps spoke, agreeing with Benson's idea of going to the play room.

As Benson, Pops, High Five Ghost, Muscle Man and Skipps were heading towards the playroom, Rose, who was still in the kitchen washing dishes, started to think about what will be the next activity for the children, since it was still summer.

_**"Hmm... what will we go next? I could take the kids to the public pool, or the arcade... I should asked the kids..."**_ Rose thought as she was about to wrapped up with the dishes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back at the playroom*<strong>_

"This winner is... Samus wins!" The Game announcers spoke as he hailed Samus Aran (the main heroine from the Metroid series) as the victor from fighting Meta Knight (one of the main characters and rival from the Kirby series), Fox (the main protaganist of the Star Fox series) and Link (the main character of The Legend Of Zelda series).

"Nice match Chibisuke!" Darwin said, as he started to acknowledged Chibisuke's skills.

"Dude, your awesome in this game!" Mordecai spoke, agreeing with Darwin's comment.

"Yeah brother! You must be like... a god of video games dude!" Jake added as he started to respected and admired Chibisuke's video game skills.

"Thanks! Mordecai, I got to say that you almost had me there." Chibisuke said.

"I know dude. We need to have more matches with you." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai, Jake and Darwin. You guys lost! Hand the controllers to us now!" Rigby spoke sounding very impatient.

"Alright Geez!" Mordecai said as he was getting annoyed by Rigby's outburst and impatence.

"Hmph, hmph. Get ready to lose dude." Rigby said as he, Chibisuke and the newcomers Finn and Gumball are selecting their characters.

"Don't worry about Rigby. He sucks at video games." Mordecai spoke to Chibisuke.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby shouted at his best friend, feel very insulted.

"It's true, you do!" Mordecai said.

"Whatever, let's just start this match already." Rigby said, as he was now starting to ignored.

But unfortunately, before that they can even start the second round, the was opened (more liked banged open) and the first thing (or person) that they saw was Muscle Man. Chibisuke and the others groaned by Muscle Man's appearence.

"Oh great, he's comes little miss bimbo here..." Chibisuke spoke, now starting to feel disgusted by Muscle Man's appearance.

"Why, look what we have here... and couple of nerds and little miss sunshine is here too." Muscle Man said referring the last part to Chibisuke.

"He called you little miss sunshine... *snickered*" Rigby spoke to Chibisuke, while starting to snickered by Muscle Man's insult.

"Yeah *snickers*" Gumball added as he too started to snickered by Muscle Man's insult.

Chibisuke then both Gumball and Rigby his "demon" glare. So did Mordecai and Darwin as well. Both Rigby and Gumball started to feel uncomfortable from the glares they were receiving and decided to stop laughing.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Chibisuke asked, while still retaining his angry rough tone.

"I decided to come here since it was so boring and hot downstairs." Muscle Man replied as he was now scanning the play room when he noticed that he saw an Nintendo Wii with and a few games on disposal.

"Oh Man! You guys are playing video games? Count me in!" Muscle Man said as he head towards Chibisuke's controller and tried to grapped it, but Chibisuke shoved him away before he could grapped it.

"Hey, who's said that _**you**_ could play? It's mine Nintendo Wii and I get to decided who's playing and who's not and I'm pretty sure that you called me names and do mishaps stuff like Gumball and Rigby here." Chibisuke coldly spoke to Muscle man.

_**"HEY!" **_Both Gumball and Rigby shouted, feeling offended on what Chibisuke said about mentioning them that they do mishaps things on Muscle Man's level.

Before Chibisuke and Muscle man could continued to argue, more people came inside the playroom. This time it was friendly people that Chibisuke wanted to see; Princess Bubblegum, Mari, Elieen, Margaret, Pops, Benson, High Five Ghost and Skipps all came to the playroom, only to find that Chibisuke and the others were here.

"Chibisuke, Hi! Ah, I see you have met Finn and Jake, my two good friends!" Princess Bubblegum said to Chibisuke as she noticed him in the room.

"Hey there Bubblegum. And yeah I did met them." Chibisuke replied as he was focusing on the group of kids that came inside the room, while ignoring Muscle Man completely.

"Hi there Chibisuke!" Both Margaret and Elieen greeted happily.

"Hey you two." Chibisuke greeted the girls when he noticed Mari was with them.

"Hey there Mari... how have you been?" Chibisuke asked, while giving her a small, but sweet smile.

Chibisuke's smile caught Mari off guard and as a result, has caused her heart beat faster, her blood pressure risen as her heat was starting to form a pinkish blush acroosed her face, but tried to supressed due to not wanting to embarressed herself.

"I'm doing okay..." Mari shyly replied.

Chibisuke smiled back at her, but with a brighter smile, whiched it made more uncomfortable and embarressing for Mari to cope with and bear, but decided to tough it out.

"Chibisuke! It's good to see you again! Haha!" Pops greeted in his usual jolly way.

"Hey there Pops, Benson, Skipps and High Five Ghost." Chibisuke greeted back.

"Is that your Nintendo Wii?" Benson asked Chibisuke, pointing at the system.

"Yes it is." Chibisuke replied.

"COOL! Can we play?" Margaret asked.

"Yes!" Chibisuke replied.

"No!" Muscle Man replied.

Chibisuke now turned his attention to Muscle Man, who was still being a "jerk".

"HEY!" Both Muscle Man and Chibisuke said in unison.

"QUIT COPING ME!" They said again as they were now starting to build up tension towards each other. Realing this, High Five Ghost and Rigby ran towards them and peacefully shoved each other away, preventing from them to break out and fight.

After both of them calmed down, Chibisuke decided that he would let Muscle Man play. But with certain "condictions".

"Alright Muscle Man, you can play with us." Chibisuke spoke.

"Aw, Yes!" Muscle Man said.

"_**Only**_ if you can be nice to everyone and stop calling me names." Chibisuke added.

"What? That's riddiculus!" Muscle Man shouted, not wanting to agree Chibisuke's terms.

"Okay that's cool then. You can just watch on the sidelines for the entire time and not play at all. That's totally fine with me." Chibisuke replied with a smrik on his face.

Muscle Man was boiling in anger. He really didn't want to agree to his "conditions", let alone trying trying to be nice to him. But he really did wanted to play the Nintendo Wii because it was the only thing to keep him occupied. So after much thought, he decided to give in Chibisuke's demands.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you names and be nice to eveyone." Muscle Man spoke.

"Good! Then with that, you can play!" Chibisuke said happily in his high pitch chirped voice.

"Aw yeah!" Muscle Man shouted as he gave a hive five to High Five Ghost.

_**"After**_ we play a few rounds since your going to be the very last." Chibisuke added, now in his calm, coldly "sadistic sense of humor" voice.

"WHAT?" Muscle Man shouted as his smiled has turned into an angry frown.

"Before you say anything stupid and possibly insulting, remembered on what you agreed on. Say anthing mean, and Boobs here won't play any video games." Chibisuke said in his "dirty" smartalic tone.

"*Anger boiled by the words Man Boobs, but quickly calmed down* Okay okay. I'll wait!" Muscle Man quickly resovled.

"Good boy!" Chibisuke shouted he was now petting Muscle Man's head, as he was a dog. Mordecai, Gumball, Rigby, Jake, Finn and Darwin were covering their mouths as they were snickering by this.

"Now, everyone's ready to play?" Chibisuke asked everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted back. (With the exception of Muscle Man, Benson, Mari and Skipps) Just as they were about to reusmed back into playing video games, Lumpy Space Princess came inside the playroom, apparently was looking for her friends, Princess Bubblegum, Jake and Finn.

"Hey Guys! Finally I found you guys! I was looking for you guys forever!" LSP spoke as she was out of breath.

"Hey there Lumpy Space Princess!" PB, Jake, Margaret, Elieen and Finn greeted.

"No way! Are you guys playing the Nintendo Wii? Where and when did have such a thing?" Princess Bubblegum asked, as she spotted the system.

"Chibisuke brought it here!" Jake replied.

"Chibisuke, the same person that PB was taking about earlier?" LSP asked.

"Yes! Chibisuke, this my friend, Lumpy Space Princess. Lumpy Space Princess, this Chibisuke." PB introduced LSP and Chibisuke to each other.

"Nice to meet you Lumpy Space Princess." Chibisuke greeted.

"Likewise Chibisuke, the pleasure is all mine!" LPS greeted back as she taken a good look on Chibisuke's appearence.

_**"Wow...I never thought that Chibisuke would looks so adorable and cute!"**_ LPS thought as she started to take into liking in Chibisuke already.

"Can we start playing now?" Muscle Man asked impatently.

"SHUT UP MR. MAN BOOBS! CAN YOU SEE WE'RE INTRODUCING EACH OTHER?" Both Chibisuke and LSP yelled as they snapped at Muscle Man. Then both Chibisuke and LSP slowly turned their heads to each other and smiled upon what they said to Muscle Man.

"I think that we're going to get along together." LSP said to Chibisuke, forming a smirk.

"Likewise." Chibisuke replied, while he too, was forming a smirk.

Everyone sweatdropped at this turn of events. Then everyone resumed on playing the game. As the hours were slowly passing by, Chibisuke, LSP, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby (to some extent), Mari (suprisenly), Finn, Gumball, Darwin and Pops (even more suprisenly) were having a lot of wins in a row as they were trying to own each other in any game possible; wether it be Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Brothers or Mario Party 8. Everyone were trying to win each and to prove that they were the "best player". But unfortunately, none of them didn't settle their "scores" with each other, due to being late. Realizing that it was getting late in the night, Chibisuke deicded to call it a night and should head back home.

"Guys, looks like it time for me to go. It's getting late." Chibisuke said as he was looking at the clock, which it reads 10:00 pm.

"What? Can you spend the night or something?" Mordecai asked, realizing that it was already late.

"Sorry, I really can't stay. I'll see you guys later. It was nice to meet you Finn, Jake and Lumpy Space Princess." Chibisuke replied as he was now packing his Nintendo Wii and his games that he brought with him in his black bag.

"AWWWW!" Modecai, Rigby, Gumball and Darwin moaned in dissapointment.

"Nice meeting you too buddy!" Jake said.

"Yeah dude!" Finn added.

"You need to come here more often! So we can hang out and call Mr. Man Boobs more names." LSP said, referring to Muscle Man.

"_**HEY!**_" Muscle Man shouted, being very offended.

"Don't worry! I will Lumpy Space Princess." Chibisuke replied.

As everyone said their good byes to Chibisuke, Chibisuke walked towards downstairs to the door. With Chibisuke gone, everyone decided to wrap it up for the night and go to bed. Everyone bid goodnight to each other and head towards their respective rooms to get in the bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back with Chibisuke, who just arrived at the door*<strong>_

"Hey there Chibisuke. Are you going home for the night? You know that you can always spend the night here if you want." A voiced spoke to Chibisuke.

Chibisuke turned around and saw that it was Rose.

"Oh hey Rose. Yeah I'm heading home for the night. Don't want to keep Felicia waiting and worrying." Chibisuke replied as he opened the front door.

"WAIT!" Rose called out to Chibisuke.

"Hmm, what is it Rose?" Chibisuke asked,as her call got his attention.

"Umm... be careful out there when you are walking home." Rose replied, not wanting to ask Chibisuke what she really wanted.

"Okay...Thanks... I'll see you later then." Chibisuke said as he waved.

"Bye." Rose waved back as Chibisuke closed the door.

The name Felicia, had caused Rose to have many thoughts rushing in her head.

_**"Felicia...It can't be that same Felicia that I raised and adopted her when sehe was just a child?"**_ Rose thought heavily as she was walikg towards her room, but she decided to shoved off the subject and rusemed to her room and head to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At Chibisuke's house*<strong>_

Chibisuke just arrived at his house and saw another note on the living room table and it was from Felicia, who once again, was out late.Chibisuke decicded to head onto bed since he didn't like eating supper. As he was heading towards his room, he started to think about his past and his childhood friends; Ichigo and Angelo.

_**"Ichigo... Angelo... Where ever you are, I hope that you guys are doing okay..."**_ Chibisuke mumbled under his breath as entered his nice warm temperature room.

Ever since that Chibisuke start living with Felicia, he contantly thinks about his best friends. He keeps on wondering on how his friends are managing their lives without him, just like "old times". However, realing that it was already late for him to be kept up all night, decided to shake the subject off and hopped onto bed and feel alseep soon afterwards.

Even though that he made more new friends today, he really misses Ichigo and Angelo and really wishes that they would be there to meet them and hang out together, just like own times.

However, his promise of meeting his childhood friends would be fulfilled, in do time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's Chapter 4 everyone!**_

_**So sorry for the wait for the last chapter, I had a couple of "run in problems" like my home computer caught a virus and erased all the work that I had done. (Even though i was upset by this, I didn't rage about it. I sucked up and do it all over agian, which some of the stuff were re-typed differently becaused I wanted to keep my dedication to you the readers and reviewers out there, heck I even went as far as putting up a couple an all nighters, despite my family not wanting me to, due to being bad for your health) Anyway, I promised that updating chapters willl no takes this long and fustrating.**_

_**From the request of Destiny Shadows, your two OC's (Mel and Tobi) will appear in this chapter as well two other OC's (Flame and Aqua) from the request of Masenko Man, will also appear in this chapter as well. And if your wondering that if Anais Watterson is going appear in this story, she will appear in this chapter in this chapter, but as an infant due to the age gap difference between her and Gumball and Darwin but will retain her smartness as she gets a little older.**_

_**So anyway, enjoy chapter 4!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show, Adventure Time nor The Amazing World Of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Inserting the song called: Ray Of Light (From Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Ending 5)<strong>_

_**"Masaka... I wish that you are here with me... Why did you have to leave me all alone..."**_ Chibisuke thought as he started at the sea.

Chibisuke is at the beach, staring at the sea under this cold weather. It was raining and was pouring down hard. Plus the sky was covered by a sheet of gray colored clouds. Ever since this morning, he was having constant memories of Masaka, his first adopted mother that took him under her wing and raised him and because of her, it made what Chibisuke is to this day.

Even though he doesn't blame Masaka leaving him all alone, he sometimes questions about the unfairness of life and society itself. Sure, Chibisuke knew that everyone dies soon or later and their's no such thing as Immortality and even if it was real, Chibisuke still regarded as nothing but a "myth". But still, not seeing Masaka no more and not being here in his life still haunts him.

Overtime while living and traving will Felicia, Chibisuke was kind of isolated from spending time with Felicia, due to her being famous as a pop star and such, she is always out with many gigs, leaving Chibisuke by himself. Although Felicia isn't cold hearted; Felicia is nice, caring and motherly. Chibisuke and Felicia does love each other very dearly, But due to not spending any quailty time together as much as any parent/step parent and child should, there has been a "barrier" between the two.

Chibisuke has always likes to be alone, possibly due to 2 things; 1 So he can clear his mind from things that be on his mind and 2, to prevent from another person that he cared from losing their lives. Chibisuke has been torn about wether getting attention, or from being by himself, due to the trauma that he had to suffered eariler in his life and because of that, he had many emotional conflicts with himself. He wanted to have a little attention from Felicia so he tell what he's been feeling, but he decided not to ask for something like that, due to being self absourbed and independent and that not everyone can be depended on other people all the time and have to "grown up" inside each other to handle their problems on their own. While some people liked the idea of seeing their children independent and strating to mature, others think that it's too much for a child and should focus to enjoying being a kid and cherished the moments of being a kid.

Chibisuke tried to supressed his feelings and tears, but couldn't because of thinking of how the truama and the lost was too much to bear for him and finally let his tears run down on his cold temperature face. He was going to wipe the tears off his face, he decided not to due to being pouring down hard and the rain was hitting Chibisuke's face, no one would tell that he was crying.

When Chibisuke was done staring at the endless gray colored sea and rain, he decided to head on home. As he walked towards home, he saw 2 young girls, looks possibly around Chibisuke's age, was drenched in rain, shivering and cuddling together, to presevered body heat and to make sure that they don't die from extreme hypothermia (not to be confused with hyperthermia, which is the body temperature's gets too hot or absorbs more heat than the body can handle).

"H-hello there little boy..." One of the girls spoke to Chibisuke, while shivering from the cold. The girl looked kinda gothy. She's sorta tall, has long black hair and wears black clothing. She's also skinny and pale.

"Hello... are you guys okay?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yeah... we're managing so far..." The other girl said, while she too, was shivering from the cold. This girl wears brighter clothes than the other girl next to her. She has light brown hair that is short and kept in a head band, which Chibisuke could see.

Chibisuke knew that they were suffering badly. Judging how Chibisuke was looking at them, freezing and on the streets, he safely concluded that they were homeless. Homeless. How Chibisuke hate that word so much. Just seeing people like this makes him sick to the core on both of his stomach and his spinal core. Then he got an idea.

"Umm... do you have any money to give us?" One girl asked.

"Acually, I have a better idea." Chibisuke replied with a smile on his face.

"Really? And what's that?" The older girl asked.

Little did the two girls knows that their encounter with Chibisuke would be a tuning-point of their livers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile, at Chibisuke's house*<strong>_

Felicia is in the living room resting from the gigs that she had done last night. She arrived home early in the morning as usual; 1:00 am in the morning. As she was resting her body, she then turned on the t.v.

After a while, Felicia then noticed the front door was started to open and saw Chibisuke and two other girls, who was covered and heavenly drenched of rain.

"OMG! Chibisuke! What happened to these girls? They looked horrbile and freezing!" Felicia asked as she got off the couch and ran towards the kids.

"I found them on the streets freezing and drenched in rain. Do you think we can help them?" Chibisuke asked.

"Of course we can! Come here girls. I'll get you guys some nice clothes to wear you two." Felicia said as she escorted the girls to her room, which they followed nervously.

"Don't worry you two. Felicia is very nice and motherly." Chibisuke spoke to the two girls as he noticed them that they were nervous.

The girls replied and follwed Felicia towards her room. As Chibisuke watched them going to Felicia's room, Chibisuke decided to wait in the living room for them. He sat down on the living room love seat and watched t.v. After 20 to 30 minutes of watcing t.v., Chibisuke began to hear footsteps coming his way. Chibisuke saw Felicia and the two girls, now dressed in nice and warming clothes that Felicia gave them.

One girl was weraing a red-orange colored long sleeved polo dress, with white colored socks and purple and white colored tennis shoes. She was wearing a hot pink colored jacket.

The other wore much darker clothers than her friend conterpart. She was wearing all black; Black deim jeans; black t-shirt, black tennis shoes and to top it all off is a black colored jacket.

"I see that Felicia helped you guys very well." Chibisuke spoke to the two girls.

"Yes, she has." The girl wearing bright colored clothes, replied with a smile.

"Anyway, we're going to the mall!" Felicia said.

"What for?" The girl that was wearing all black, asked.

"*Giggled* You'll see ladies." Felicia replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Order Number 274!"<p>

"Ahh! That's us!" Felicia said as she walked towards the cashier to pick up the food that Felicia ordered.

Chibisuke, Felicia and the two girls are now at the food court in the mall. Luckily, due to it was raining like "cats and dogs" today, not many people were at the mall today. When Felicia returnded to the table that the 4 of them were sitting on, and the two girls swiftly started to eat their food, since they were extremly hungry.

"YHUURR AH NAIZ BURZOON.* (YOU ARE A NICE PERSON.) One girl spoke, while having a food in her mouth.

"YHUP, YHUP." The other girl agreed, having food in her mouth as well.

"So you two are Mel and Tobi right?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yeah. And thanks for taking us in you two... It really meant alot to both of us." Mel, the girl in the polo dress said.

"Oh, no problem you two! Besides, Sappire cupcake is a super nice person that you want to be friends with." Felicia spoke as she smiled at Mel and Tobi.

"Sappire cupcake..." Tobi started to snickered.

"Felicia, don't." Chibisuke spoke, while starting to feel embarressed upon what Felicia is going to say next.

"That's Chibisuke's nickname. And I sometimes called him pumpkin. Chibisuke is my pride and joy after all..." Felicia added as she wrapped her "son" in her arms and kissed him on his cheek.

This kiss was totally unexpected for Chibisuke as he started to blush until his whole face was red as a tomato. Chibisuke's "tomato" face had caused Tobi to bursted into laughter and Mel, while not laughting like a hyprocite as her friend was, snickered alot until she was about to bursted into laughter. Chibisuke, while embarressed, bit his lip as he sucked up the humiliation that he was "recieving".

"Ugh... If your done laughing and embarressing me, let's just begin shopping." Chibisuke said.

"Shopping?" Mel asked.

"What for?" Tobi added.

"For you guys to get some new clothes of course!" Felicia replied.

"Really? Awesome!" Tobi said.

"Nice..." Mel added.

Chibisuke, Mel, Tobi and Felicia enjoyed having lunch together. When they were done with their food, they decided to head to some clothing store. Since Mel and Tobi have different tatse of style and clothing, they decided to split up. Mel wanted to stick with Chibisuke, so Tobi sticked with Felicia. Felicia told Chibisuke and Mel that once they're done with buying the clothes that Mel need, meet them at the east exit near Dairy Queen and Bath and Beyond. Chibisuke and Mel nodded and before parting ways with Felicia and Tobi so they can look for a good clothing store to pick out, Felicia gave Chibisuke $500.00 dollars to cover Mel's expenses. Chibisuke and Mel split up from Felicia and Tobi and looked for a good clothing store to shop at. Mel saw a "Hot Topic" store and dragged Chibisuke in the store.

Upon entering the store, Chibisuke has a very confused look on his face.

"Why do you want to be _**here**_?" Chibisuke asked.

"Because I want to be here and I love the color black." Mel replied.

"Okay. Take your time okay. I have all the time in the world." Chibisuke said.

"Thanks Chibisuke... you know, your a really cool boy to hang out with." Mel said.

"Thanks if think you think that way about me Mel..." Chibisuke said as he smiled at Mel.

Mel smiled back at him and started to wonder how this "Sappire Cupcake" can acually be fun to hang out with.

Anyway, where do you want start looking?" Chibisuke asked.

"Oh! Right...here! Where the t shirts section is." Mel replied as she scanned the store and spotted the t- shirt section. They looked at some t-shirts and spotted soem good ones and grabbed em. They moved to the pants and shorts section, and grabbed some pants, jeans and shorts into Mel's liking. It was started to be an enjoyable day for Mel in a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__**Meanwhile with Tobi and Felicia**_*

"Tobi, are you ready and dressed?" Felicia asked.

"Give me a second!" Tobi replied.

Felicia and Tobi was at the changing booth at Target. Felicia and Tobi pick a good load of colorful outfits for Tobi and right now was trying on a new outfit that Felicia gotten for her who thought it was cute for her to wear.

"Okay I'm ready." Tobi said as she came out and opened the door, revealing her outfit.

Felicia turned around and saw Tobi in her new outfit. It was a Gray Cotton and Tulle Disney Princess Dress; A cotton base provides ultimate comfort, while a layer of tulle on the skirt allows for plenty of royal style. This dress also featuring Aurora, Tiana, Ariel and Cinderella, surrounding inside a pink heart, embeld in the middle of the outfit.

"That outfit looks too cute on you!" Felicia quelled in her anime puppy eyes.

"Thanks Felicia!" Tobi replied, she started to blush in flatterness.

"Anyway, now that we tried all the outfits that we picked out, let's try on your pajamas that we picked out." Felicia said.

"Okay Felicia!" Tobi replied as she grabbed another pair of pajama outfit and walked back in the changing booth to switched clothes. As she about to try the outfit, she started to speak with Felicia.

"Hey...Felicia." Tobi spoke.

"Yes Tobi?" Felicia asked.

"Thank you Felicia... for taking me and Tobi in..." Tobi said.

"No problem. You should be thanking Chibisuke who found you guys out there in the rain." Felicia replied.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Tobi said as she putted on her pajamas. She then came out in her pajamas and Felicia examined the pajama outfit very well. It was Wedding Dress Ariel Sleepgown;White trim around neckline and keyhole cut-out detailing in back with single-button closure Denier upper chest leads to v-shaped turquiose trim at chest Ariel appliqué surrounded by turquoise embroidery on chest Double-layer puffed cap sleeves with elastic Basque waistline leads to denier peplum skirt with turquoise trim hem.

"That looks nice on you." Felicia said.

"Thanks!" Tobi replied.

"Anyway, It looks like that we got enough new clothes for you. We can leave if you want." Felicia said as Tobi went back in the changing room and changed into her old outfit that Felicia gave her.

"Ah..okay. I'm ready!" Tobi said as she exited the changing booth with all the outfits that she was holding in her hands. Felicia and Tobi walked towards the casheir's lane. Luckily, there were only a small line ahead of them. They waited a few minutes until they reached the cashier's, paid for the clothes, and with that of the way, Felicia and Tobi walked towards the east exit of the mall, where they would meet Chibisuke and Mel. Suprisenly, they saw Chibisuke and Mel at the rendevous point, holding a couple of large bags.

"Hey you two! Where you guys go?" Felicia asked.

"Hot Topic." Both Chibisuke and Mel replied in unison.

"Figures you two would say that." Tobi said.

"Anyway, now that we're done here, let's head back home." Chibisuke said.

"Cool." Mel said.

"Alright! Fine with me!" Tobi added.

"You three can go up ahead. I've got to go a couple of places and errands." Felicia said.

"Really? Okay..." Chibisuke said as his face turned sad, not wanting Felicia to go, especailly not after that she hadn't have the time to spend some quaility time together.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later! Take care of my little pumkin while I'm away!" Felicia said as she walked towards her first errand.

"We will!" Tobi replied as she bursted into laughter by Chibisuke's nickname while Mel started to snickered behind Chibisuke's back. Chibisuke sighed in annoyance as his blush become visible and noticeable for Mel and Tobi can see.

"Guys, let's go before you two make a scene." Chibisuke said as he walked towards the exit, with his blush started to turn from pink to red.

"Okay Chi-Chi!" Tobi said, while giggling at Chibisuke's new nickname that she just made up for him.

"CHI-CHI? What kind of name is that?" Both Mel and Chibisuke asked in unison.

"*giggles* Your new nickname!" Tobi giggled as she blush in happiness.

"*Sighes* Whatever. Just don't use it alot." Chibisuke said, as he sighed by Tobi's made up nickname that Chibisuke "gave" him.

"Really Tobi? Really." Mel spoke as she gave her "Little Miss Sunshine" friend a look that reads;_** "You just had to give Chibisuke a nickname. Had you?"**_

Tobi smiled back at Mel with the face that reads; _**"Of course! I think Chi-Chi is a wonderful nickname Mel!"**_

Mel just sighed from Tobi's "Little Miss Sunshine" additude but decided to shake it off due to having a life changing event that would affected both of the girls lives and future.

_**(End Music)**_

* * *

><p>"Finnally were home!" Tobi said as they walked inside Chibisuke (or should i say their new home) house.<p>

"Good to know that we finally have a place that we can call home." Mel said.

"I'm glad that you guys has found a home. It must of been hard living out in the streets like that..." Chibisuke said.

"Yeah... but now that we have a home to go to, we don't have to worry about being out on our own." Tobi said as forming a smile on her face.

"Yep, thanks to you Chibisuke and Felicia..." Mel added.

"You guys are welcome... do you guys want to play some video games?" Chibisuke asked as he walked towards his room.

"Heck yeah!" Tobi replied as she began to followed Chibisuke.

"I'm in too!" Mel replied as well as she too, started to followed Chibisuke and Tobi.

"Okay cool! I have alot of games in my room, which is why I considered my room is-" Chibisuke spoke as he opened and what he saw in his room made hime cut off what he was about to say.

"Welcome Home!" Both Gumball and Darwin greeted upon seeing their best friend as they were on Chibisuke's home computer, looking up something on the internet.

"Yo, Chibisuke!" Mordecai greeted as he was playing the Wii.

"Welcome Back dude!" Rigby greeted as he was playing the Wii with his best friend Mordecai.

"You have an awesome room dude!" Jake greeted as he was still scrolling around Chibisuke's room.

"Yo! Chibisuke! Welcome Home man!" Finn greeted as he was on Chibisuke's bed, laying down and watching Mordecai and Rigby playing Chibisuke's Nintendo Wii.

_**"THE BEEESSTTT!" **_Chibisuke finished on what he was going to say to the girls as he shouted and eye-wided that his friends was in his room; again. He was also suprised that Jake and Finn was among in his room too. "_**DON'T GANG UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"**_ Chibisuke shouted as he threw one of Mel's bag of clothing randomly at his friends, which it ended up hitting Rigby. Because the bag was heavy, it had enough weight to flattened Rigby on the floor. Mordecai paused the game and quickly moved the heavy bag off of Rigby. Mel and Tobi saw Chibisuke's "friends" in their room.

"Chi-Chi, who's are these people?" Tobi asked.

"Pfft. Chi-Chi? Is that your new nickname Chibisuke?" Rigby began to speak as he got up.

"Why yes it is!" Tobi replied with a smile on her face, as she started to turned pink by seeing the adorible brown raccoon.

_**"Don't confirmed it Tobi! **_Chibisuke yelled in annoyance.

"Anyway, to answer your qestion young lady, yes! We are Chibisuke's close and loyal frie-" Gumball begin to speak, but before he could finished on what he was going to say to Tobi, Chibisuke high jump kick at Gumball, hitting on Gumball's crouch. Gumball yelped in pain as he was holding his crouch that where it absorbs the kick.

_**"YOU SHUT UP! THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!"**_ Chibisuke shouted in anger as he turned his attention to Tobi.

"Oh, so what are they?" Tobi asked.

"They're...aquantences... not exacually friends. YET." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh, okay..." Mel said as she spotted the handsome (in Mel's eyes) young blue jay, Mordecai. Mordecai looked at the scene before him and put a look of _**'I don't even wanna know' on his face.**_ Mel looked up and saw that look. Her heart shattered in embarrassment upon her new found crush seeing her like this but decided to suppressed her blush that was starting to creep up on her face.

"Hey Chibisuke! Or should i say Chi-Chi, do us a solid and get us some hot chocolate since it's raining hard outside today." Rigby said (more like ordered) to Chibisuke.

"NO, AND DON'T CALLED ME CHI-CHI!" Chibisuke replied in anger from either being ordered from Rigby or being called Chi-Chi. Possibly both.

"Come on! Don't be a player hater!" Jake begin to speak.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Chibisuke said in annoyance.

"I don't wanna..." Jake replied, while forming his "cute puppy eyes" look.

Chibisuke tried to resisted the "puppy eye" expression. But as with most people, Chibisuke couldn't resisted and was submitted by Jake's "puppy eye" look.

"Yeah and besides, we're guests in your house and so far, your not treating us like one..." Gumball finally spoke, still holding his crouch that he was kicked at.

_**"Rigby's the one to talk! They "welcome" themselves in my house and trashed my room. AGAIN!"**_ Chibisuke angry thought as he tried to calmed down. "I'll be right back with your hot chocolate guys." Chibisuke spoke as walked downstairs towards the kitchen, to make some hot chocolate for his "friends", leaving Mel and Tobi to socalized with Chibisuke's friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"OMG! This is starting to be one of the most stressful days of my life... First, i was humiliatied by Felicia in front of Tobi and Mel, gotten an embaressing nickname from Tobi, and to top it all off, My so-called friends broke into my house and trashed my room. <strong>__**AGAIN! ARRGGGHHHH!**_" Chibisuke thought, as he was now suffering from too much stress and many stressful thoughts, but decided to shake the stressed off as he arrived at the kitchen and begin getting out the materials from making hot chocolate; 9 packs of cocoa mix, 1 gallon of 2% percent milk, a large can of whip cream and a large bag of large size mashmellows.

As he begin making the cocoa, he then heard someone's footsteps. He turned around and saw Darwin with a sad look on his face. Concerned for his friend, despite breaking into his house, he turned his attention to Darwin instead of making chocolate, although he was multitasking.

"Hey Darwin, what's wrong?" Chibisuke asked.

"I... I'm sorry if all of us is getting on your nerves... It's just that... me and Gumball have been abandoned like seven months ago." Darwin sparted to speak, reflecting on their past.

What Darwin said made Chibisuke his blood ran cold and his heart skipped a beat. Chibisuke couldn't belived upon what he heard.

"It was a very terrible day that I don't want to remember..." Darwin added as he started to take a deep breath while walked up to the counter to help Chibisuke making the hot chocolate.

"It all begin when we were on our way at our grandma with our parents, Gumball, Anais and I. When were almost to our grandma's house, the car started to acted a little strange as it was twisting and turning, possibly because the road was really slippery due to its was raining hard. Anyhow, by the time the car stop acting strange, we droved off of a cliff..." Darwin begin.

That statement made Chibisuke frosed up in pure shockness. He could feel his blood frozed up in disbelieved and shockness.

"Luckily, the was an ocean below us and we landed in the water. But since it was rainning very hard, and they was a storm brewing, and with the waves were more violent and bigger, we we're washed away from our parents. And the next thing that Gumball, Anais and I ending up was at the beach,and yes, the same beath near the orphanage and the neighborhood that we live in now. We were found by Rose and even since then, we've been living at the orphanage." Gumball added.

Chibisuke was now speechless by Darwin's backstory, even more so that they managed to escape the "Grim Reaper" and death from being washed away in the ocean. Chibisuke had to admit; they were _**Extremely Lucky**_ to survive that kind of accident.

"Wow... uh... I don't know what to say... really. I don't." Chibisuke spoke as he still feeling speechless and cold, and stopped using the whipped cream can on the hot chocolates.

"As the seven months pasted, Gumball waited and waited for our parents to come to take us home. However, they never come and Gumball started to hate our parents for it. He even went as far as saying that our parents are glad that are "rid" of us. I keep on telling that our parents are doing their best to find us and I mean, we were _**washed away**_. It's not like they intended for this to happened. But Gumball was self-convinced and concluded that they were not coming and once Gumbaal makes his mind, they're no way to reconviced him otherwise. He's been like this until you came along into his life, my life and pretty soon everybody lives in the orphanage. Gumball viewed you more than a friend; he view you as like a "long lost brother" due to your quiet and mysertious personalilty." Gumball concluded.

"I see... So sorry to hear that..." Chibisuke spoke as he heated up the hot chocolate in the microwave...

"It's okay... I wanted to tell you so you can understand why Gumball wanted to be with you everyday, even though he breaks into your house... and plus, your one of the few people that doesn't picked on Gumball." Darwin continued.

"Really?" Chibisuke asked as his expression was now taken by surprise.

"Yeah...the kids often picked on Gumball at the orphange and at school. He's very hurt by this. But, whenever he's sees you Chibisuke, he can enjoy being happy and calm. Also Gumball, no. ALL OF US admired you because your very brave, strong-willed and you always give hope to other people too. We all enjoy being your friend Chibisuke. Even Mari, who have always been isolated and shy, have started to socialized a bit more because of you." Darwin added.

Chibisuke then stopped on what he was doing and started to think of Mari again. Ever since Chibisuke and Mari met each other, he have always thought of Mari's well-being. Mainly because that she's very lonely of having no parents around to show affection with. In a manner, Chibisuke is like her in a way. Ever since that Chibisuke have been abandoned by his biological parents and lost his 1st foster mother, Masaka, he's always been giving support to kids who suffered or having a rough life like him, even when Masaka was still alive and while he was living with Ichigo and Angelo. Everyone in his old school liked him due to his friendly and his "brotherily"(how his classmates put it) personaility and relationship with other people at the school he used to go to. But after Masaka's death and with Felicia taking Chibisuke under her wing, he had to say good bye to his friends, his classmates and the very hometown that Chibisuke was very fond of and started to traveled with Felicia around the nation due to her fame and career as a pop star.

Chibisuke then snapped out of his thoughs and started to get back to reality. "Mari have been thinking about me huh?" Chibisuke asked.

"Mmhmm." Darwin replied as he grabbed the last cups of hot cocoa.

"*sighes* Alright. You can hang out with me as much as you guys want. Just please don't make the "breaking and entering routine" a habit okay?" Chibisuke said as he resume using the whip cream and now putting 3 huge marshmellows in each cup of hot chocolate that he made.

"Thank you Chibisuke... I knew you understand..." Darwin said as he smiled at his friend.

"Oh it's nothing... Anyway let's get these hot chocolate upstairs to everybody." Chibisuke said as he was holding 5 cups of hot cocoa's on a gray colored tray.

"Right!" Darwin said as he carried the last 4 hot cocoa's on a white colored tray.

Chibisuke and Darwin walked up the stairs and reached to Chibisuke's room. Mordecai, Rigby, and now Mel and Tobi were now playing the Nintendo Wii together, Gumball was still on Chibisuke's home computer, Finn was still on the bed watching the game that was going on and Jake was now scrolling on the book shelve.

"Hey guys! Here's the hot cocoa!" Chibisuke said.

"AWESOME!" Mordecai and Rigby said.

"Nice!" Mel said.

"Thank you Chi-Chi!" said.

"Ugh, would you stop calling me that!" Chibisuke snapped at Tobi.

"Pfft...Chi-Chi..." Rigby snickered as he drank his cocoa.

"Drink your hot cocoa or I will fricken kick you in the crotch the same way I did to Gumball." Chibisuke threatened Rigby as he noticed his snickerring.

"Thanks brother!" Jake said.

"Thanks dude! Finn said.

"Oh thanks Chibisuke! Or should I say, Chi-Chi!" Gumball said.

"GUMBALL!" Darwin snapped at Gumball.

"WHAT?" Gumball said.

"Anyway, what are guys planning on doing today?" Chibisuke asked everyone.

"We wanted to see if your free today so you can come over to the orphange and hang out with us." Mordecai said.

"Cause it's movie day!" Rigby said.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Mordecai and Rigby shouted, doing their catchpharese together.

"Really? Well considering how is raining hard today, I think today is a good day to have a movie day." Chibisuke admitted, thinking that he should join his friends.

"OH! Chi-Chi! Come take and look at this!" Gumball said.

"See? Your new nickname fits perfectly well!" Tobi said cheerfully as she liked how the new nickname that she gived to Chibisuke is starting to get popular.

_**"Please stop calling me that..."**_ Chibisuke thought as anime-like blue stress started to form on his fore head.

"What is this that are you showing us?" Jake asked.

"Just watch..." Gumball said as he formed a smile.

_**"Okay..." **_Everyone thought.

"Oh, I have to go to used the little girls room. Do you know where the bathroom is Chi-Chi?" Tobi asked.

"I do too Chibisuke." Mel added.

"Okay, one of you guys can use the bathroom in my room at that door over there and there's another bathroom in the hallway." Chibisuke replied.

"Okay. Looks like I'll be using Chibisuke's bathr-" Mel said as she was about to headed towards Chibisuke's bathroom, but found out that Tobi quickly ran to the nearby bathroom and beat Mel to it.

"Wow... she _**really**_ had to go..." Chibisuke said to Mel.

"*sighes* I'll guess I have to use the hallway bathroom then since Tobi there beat me to it..." Mel said as he walked out of Chibisuke's room.

"Okay and done! Come guys, look!" Gumball said as he clicked on a video link.

_**"Two Girls and the Cup?**_ What is that?" Chibisuke asked.

"Just watched dude." Rigby added.

"Okay... all I see is two teenagers girls...clearly." Chibisuke said.

"Yeah, I don't see that... what..." Jake said.

"What... in... the... world..." Mordecai said as he looked at the video.

"No...no...no...Ah...ah...ah...AHHHHHHH! WHAT IS WORNG WITH YOU?OMG!" Chibisuke snapped at Gumball and Rigby in disgust for showing this horrifying video. Everyone had the same reaction, horrfying, disgusted and emotionanlly disturbed by watching this, while Rigby and Gumball laughted at everybody's reaction as they high-five each other.

"Ah...ah...ah...oh I'll never to be able to eat ice cream agi- OMG!" Chibisuke said as he started to hold his mouth filled with hot cocoa while trying not to throw up upon seeing the video.

"Well you excused me for a moment... I have to go the bathroom..." Finn spoke as he was feeling that he was going to throw up.

"Yeah same goes with me dude!" Jake added.

"There's another bathroom downstairs by the kitchen on the right." Chibisuke spoke as he swallowed his hot cocoa and unknowenly, a small amount of his throw up.

Both Finn and Jake rushed towards the bathroom downstairs, leaving Chibisuke, Mordecai and Darwin to suffered more of watching this video. After a good minute and fifthteen seconds later, the video was finally over. However, despite it was over, Chibisuke Mordecai and Darwin was feeling with _**OVERWELMING**_ disgusted. As for Rigby and Gumball, well, they were continued laughing they're heads off like a couple of hyenas and idiots.

"_**THAT. WAS. **__**DISGUSTING!**_" Chibisuke yelled at the two laughting hyenas.

"Gumball! Why you show this to us?" Darwin snapped too.

"Yeah! What's worng with you Rigby?" Mordecai snapped as well.

"To see your guys reations!" Rigby replied.

"Especially Chi-Chi's reaction. IT WAS PRICELESS!" Gumball replied.

Chibisuke's tolerance and calmness reached it's peak...no... it went _**beyond**_ it's peak, as he was now feeling to punch and beat the living crap both of them. In fact, that's what exacully what he did. Chibisuke was craking his knuckles as an dark evil colored aura begin to creep around Chibisuke.

What happened right here, Rigby and Gumball didn't know what hit' em.

* * *

><p>At the orphange, things were suprisenly quiet, likely because most of the kids were outside, playing in the rain, jumping in water puddles and etc. Rose was busy making the kids smores and deiciding which movie that the kids should watch.<p>

Hmmm...what movie should i pick that everyone can enjoy..." Rose spoke to herself as she was scrolling down movie shelf. As she was scrolling down, she then heard the door opened from the front door. She then walked towards the front and saw Chibisuke, Mordecai, Darwin, Jake and Finn at the front, drenched in water.

"Hey you guys! Uh... where's Gumball and Rigby?" Rose asked as she noticed that Gumball and Rigby wasn't present with them.

"They're behind us." Chibisuke replied, casually replied.

Indeed, Rose saw Gumball and Rigby, both beaten up, each of them had a black eye, a few bumps, and a couple of scraps. Tobi held onto Rigby while Mel was holding onto Gumball.

"OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Rose asked as she ran towards the two battered boys so she can treated their wounds.

"Well... You see... I-" Chibisuke started to speak.

"Remember the person that bullied us on the same day that we met Chibisuke?" Rigby asked.

"Talbian? Yeah you told me that a while back." Rose replied.

"Well, he's the one who did this..." Rigby lied, as he not wanted Rose to know that Chibisuke was the one who beat them up, possibly out of respect and feeling responsible for scarring him with that video he showed to him.

"OMG, hand me both of them over." Rose said.

Mel and Tobi handed over Rigby and Gumball to Rose and Rose took Rigby and Gumball to the infirmary (yes hard to believe that the orphanage has an infirmary but they do).

"*sighes* I'm so sorry..." Chibisuke said he started to feel bad for what he did to Rigby and Gumball.

"Dude, don't worry about it..." Mordecai said.

"Yeah... they kinda deserved it..." Darwin added.

"Okay...If you say so..." Chibisuke said.

"Great! Anyway, we're going to the playground and dance in the rain." Jake said.

"Awesome! I'm going to join too dude!" Finn added.

"Mel and Tobi, since you guys are new here, we'll give you a tour around the place!" Darwin said.

"Thanks! We would like that!" Tobi said.

"Yes we would." Mel added.

"Okay followed me then!" Darwin said as he begin their tour with Mel and Tobi followed.

Mordecai decided to head on outside where most of the kids were. Mordecai noticed that Chibisuke wasn't following him.

"Chibisuke? Do wanna come with me?" Mordecai asked.

"Naw... I'll stay inside." Chibisuke replied.

Mordecai nodded and proceed on to outside. Chibisuke walked towards the playroom so he can relaxed for a bit. On his way up there, he happened to bumped with PB, LSP and Mari.

"Hey you three!" Chibisuke greeted the girls.

"Chibisuke! Like, hey there!" LSP greeted back as she hugged him, which Chibisuke returned the hug.

"Hey there Chibisuke." PB greeted sweetly.

"Hey there PB." Chibisuke greeted back.

Chbiisuke then turned his attention to Mari, who was hiding behind PB.

"Hey there Mari." Chibisuke greeted.

Mari quickly hide her blushing face.

"Hey what's wrong Mari?" Chibisuke asked.

"Mari here had a little wetting accident on her bed." LSP replied.

"Lumpy! Why did you tell him?" Mari asked, as her face was now red as a cherry.

"Because I wanted too." LSP replied.

"However, I saw Aqua putting Mari's hand in a glass of water while everyone was asleep." PB said.

"Who's Aqua?" Chibisuke asked.

"Aqua is an girl who loves to pick on people like Mari here and is very bossy." PB replied with a mean and serious look on her face.

"Really..." Chibisuke asked.

"Anyway, now would you kindly excused us, we have to get Mari some new clean clothes." PB said as she begin excorted Mari to the changing room with Mari and LSP following her. Chibisuke nodded and resumed to the playroom. When he got there, it was empty. Chibisuke scanned around the room and saw a green colored bean bag. Chibisuke hopped on it and after a while of relaxing, Chibisuke started to feel sleepy and pretty soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*1 hour of sleeping later*<strong>_

Chibisuke started to opened his a little. He was about to close his eyes to head back to sleep, until he heard a loud lightning sound trembled outside. This caused him to jump off the bean bag and looked out the window.

_**"Wow... the storm is getting worse..." **_Chibisuke thought. He then turned around and saw that he was face to face with another person.

"Uh...hello...?" Chibisuke greeted at the person who was very close up to his face.

"*giggles* Hehe... hello pretty boy... I don't believed that we met before have we...?" The girl asked.

"Uh...no...My name is Chibisuke. Nice to meet you." Chibisuke greeted.

"Ah! So your the one that everyone was talking about! The name Marceline kiddo." The girl replied a smile.

Chibisuke took a good look at Marceline. Marceline has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She has pointy ears also sports two marks on her is very thin and is said to be thinner than Princess Bubblegum and like Finn, she has no nose. She is wearing a short, dark gray dress, where the top is ripped and there is a dark pink band going across it. She also wore purple and gray striped tights under the dress and reddish-purple heels.

"Hey, you wanna watch some t.v.?" Marceline asked as she got the remote.

"Sure." Chibisuke replied.

Just then, the door went kicked open and saw a mean looking girl.

"Oh, great. Vampire Queen is here." The girl snorted. Then she spotted Chibisuke. "Who's this beansprout?" the girl asked.

_**"Beansprout?"**_ Chibisuke thought, as if he was offened by that word.

"Auqa, leave pretty boy alone!" Marceline shouted.

_**"Pretty boy?"**_ Chibisuke thought angrily.

"His nickname should be beansprout!" Auqa shouted.

"No, it's pretty boy!" Marceline argued.

"Beanspout!"

"Pretty Boy!"

_**"MY NAME IS CHIBISUKE! NOT PRETTY BOY AND DEFFINALLY NOT BEANSPROUT!"**_ Chbiisuke snapped at both of the girls.

"Hmph! Whatever. I'll will called you beansprout. End of story." Auqa said.

Chibisuke got a good look at Auqa; Aqua wears a blue t-shirt. Her hair color reveals that she is a brunette and hangs her hair in ponytails. She wears blue pants and blue shoes.

_**"So this is Aqua. The same person that PB mention earlier...no wonder they hate her... she's mean and bossy!" **_Chibisuke thought of his opinions of Auqa as he gave him a mean look.

"Why are you staring me like that? Are you some kind of pervert?" Auqa shouted.

"NOT EVEN! Ugh, I'm getting out of here!" Chibisuke snapped back as he stomped out of the play room, fustrated.

"Hey wait for me!" Marceline called to Chibisuke as she followed her.

"HEY, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! BEANSPROUT!" Aqua shouted as she followed Chibisuke.

"Hey quit following me you stalker!" Chibisuke shouted to Auqa as he started to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" Auqa shouted as she started to run after Chibisuke and Marceline.

"Oh...you have done it now..." Marceline said, as she was running away with Chibisuke from an raging Aqua.

"Oh spare me Marceline!" Chibisuke defended.

Chibisuke and Marceline contined to ran until they reached the stairs. Chibisuke and Marceline stopped so they can catch some breath.

"BOONNNZZAAAIIIII" Aqua shouted as soon as Aqua spotted them and she tried to jump and tackled on both on them. Although Marceline managed to dodged Aqua, Chibisuke however didn't and he trembled down the stairs. When he finally hit the floor downstairs, Aqua then started to strangled Chibisuke. Chibisuke started to run out of air and soon, his face was turning blue. Luckily, Mari, PB and LSP came across Chibisuke and Aqua, and upon seeing her friend (and secret crush) being strangled from the person she hates (and fears) Mari shoved Aqua off and away from Chibisuke. PB and LSP ran towards Chibisuke to make sure that he's alright after being strangled.

"Well, well, well. Look like little miss bed wetter is angry now. How adorable." Aqua said as she got on her two.

"S-shut up! You can make fun of me all you want...B-but but don't hurt Chibisuke! He has nothing to do with you!" Mari shouted angrily, while trying not to stuttering and not make a fool out of herself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you little miss bed wetter! Your studdering again and your face is turning red again!" Aqua laughed at Mari, not taking her seriously.

Mari, while still blushing, retained her angry face. Before she could speak again, LSP then came up to Mari's side, feeling very upset.

"LIKE SHUT UP! IF YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT, THEN PICK ME! BUT LEAVE CHIBISUKE AND MARI OUT OF THIS!" LSP snapped.

"Ohhhh...your asking for it girl..." Aqua hissed.

"LSP, please. Don't do this..." PB pleaded.

"Sorry, PB. But this girl is totall asking for it." LSP said.

LSP and Aqua stared at each other as the tension was building up. Luckily, before both of them could raised their fists at each other, they hear a knock at the door, and then a thump. The thump noise has casued Chibisuke to slowly regain consciousness. When they heard the loud thump again, it had casue Chibisuke to be fully awake and aware. Upon seeing Chibisuke awake, PB, Mari and LSP cheered, causing the tension to dissapper and ignoring Aqua, much to Aqua's dismay.

"Chibisuke!" PB cheered.

"Oh...Thank god that your alright..." LSP said.

"I thought that...you...you...were..." Mari spoke as she was on the verge of bursting into tears. Chibisuke noticed this and he softly patted on Mari's head, trying to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... but thanks for your concern." Chbiisuke spoke.

Mari's face has turned from pink to red by Chibisuke thanking her. Mari's blood pressure was rising and her heart beat was rising too. She was flattered, happy and embarressed. Chibisuke had an confused look on his face, but turned his attention to the front door, since he heard that thump noise eariler. Chibisuke ran towards the door and opened it. He then saw a boy about Chibisuke's age with red, spiky hair and tattered clothes on the ground with two katanas at his side. The boy then looked up and made eye contact with Chibisuke. Chibisuke could tell that the boy was weak and tired for being in that storm for too long.

"*huff, huff* Help...me..." Was the first and last thing that the boy said before passing out from fatigue and medium level of hypothermia.

Chibisuke panicked and took him inside the orpahnage. Mari, PB and LSP then ran up to Chibisuke and the knocked out boy.

"OMG! What happened to him?" Mari asked.

"No time to explain. He's freezing up! What can we do?" Chibisuke asked.

"Here! We'll show you the infirmary is! Follow me!" PB replied as she escorted Chibisuke, the boy, Mari and LSP to the infirmary, while leaving a dismay Aqua alone.

"Whatever...those guys are not work my time anyway..." Aqua said as she huffed and walked away, heading towards the main room with the other kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile, at the infirmary*<strong>_

"Owww!" Rigby whinned.

"Hold still...and...there! All done!" Rose said.

"Thanks...Rose...for making the pain feel worse now!" Rigby complained.

"Oh shut up! Can't you see that I'm trying to get some sleep here?" Gumball shouted.

"Now you two, don't fight." Rose nicely warned the two.

Rose just gotten finished treating Rigby's wounds until he heard the door being opened. She saw Mari, PB, LSP and Chibisuke holding the unconsciousness boy.

"Rose! This boy is freezing up! He needs something warm and fast!" Chibisuke said.

"Okay, hand him over to me!" Rose instructed as Chibisuke handed over the boy. Rose put her hand on the boy's forehead. "Oh man...he's is freezing up. I'll lay him down on a bed." Rose said as she layed the boy on a nearby bed and then she got a towel and rinse it with hot water, dried the hot water out, and set it on the boy's head.

"Whew, that should do it. Thanks you guys! You can go now if you like." Rose said.

"Okay." Mari said as she, PB and LSP were leaving the infrimary. "Chibisuke, you not coming with us?" Mari asked.

"Naw... I'll stay here and watched the boy." Chibisuke replied.

"Okay then." Mari nodded back the three girls exited the imfirmary.

"Thanks for the Chibisuke. Your really sweet you know that..." Rose said sweetly. Chibisuke then started to turn pink a little by Rose's compliment.

"Uh... It was nothing special... really..." Chibisuke replied.

"It was special that you saved someone! It's beyond special! Your a hero to everyone!" Rose added.

"Okay... Rose. Now your embarressing me now..." Chibisuke spoke as his face were turning red.

"But it's true... you deserved all the priased in the world." Rose added.

"Thanks..." Chibisuke replied.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head downstairs so I can prepare movie night today and some snacks." Rose said as she walked out of the imfrmary.

"Okay." Chibisuke replied as he sat on the bed and watched the boy asleep.

"Dude... Who is this prick right here?" Rigby spoke.

"I don't know." Chibisuke replied. He then heard the door being opened. It was Mordecai, dripping wet from the rain.

"Hey Chibisuke, Rigby." Mordecai greeted them.

"Hey Mordecai." Both Chibisuke and Rigby greeted in unison.

"Haha... You missed being in the rain dude. It was so much fun." Mordecai said.

"Yeah...well...blame Chibisuke." Rigby replied.

"WHAT? WHY ME?" Chibisuke asked.

"Beacuse your the one that did this to me!" Rigby complained.

"Dude! After you showed us that... that...that..._** video**_, I had to do it!" Chibisuke replied.

"Yeah dude! It was _**disgusting**_!" Mordecai agreed with Chibisuke.

"Whatever." Rigby said, not taking it very seriously anymore.

After a good 30 minutes of talking (and arguing), the boy started to regain consciousness. Chibisuke noticed this and walked up closer to help him in case he needed.

"Whoa... easy there..." Chibisuke spoke.

"You... your the the boy that helped me eariler." The red haired boy spoke back.

"Yeah... How do you feel?" Chibisuke asked.

"A little warm thank you... Anyway, my name is Flame." The red hair boy greeted.

"My name is Chibi-" Chibisuke begin to speak.

"His name is Chi-Chi." Rigby interrupted.

Chibisuke punched Rigby on his arm.

"OWWWW!" Rigby moaned in pain.

"My name is Chibisuke, _**not**_ Chi-Chi." Chibisuke resumed.

"I'm Mordecai." Mordecai greeted.

"And I'm Rigby!" Rigby greeted, while holding his arm where Chibisuke punched it.

"Pleasure to meet you guys. Hey I'm kind of hungry... do you know where the kitchen is?" Flame asked.

"Oh sure! We can show you! Follow us!" Mordecai replied.

"WAIT! I'm coming with you guys." Gumball spoke, upon hearing the conversation.

"Oh, Gumball! Never thought that you would be awake all this time." Chibisuke said.

"Right... and you are...?" Flame asked.

"Gumball." Gumball replied.

"The names is Flame." Flame greeted to him.

"Anyway, let's head on to the kitchen." Mordecai said as he lead, Flame, Chibisuke, Gumball and Rigby to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At the Kitchen*<strong>_

Rose was making smores and popcorn for the kids that were at the main room, as they were talking and messing around. As she was making the snacks, she then saw Mordecai, Rigby, Chibisuke, Gumball and Flame was walking inside the kitchen.

"Oh! Good timing boys! The movie is about to start. OH! Your finally awake!" Rose said as she spotted Flame.

"Yeah... My name is Flame." Flame introduced to Rose.

"My name is Rose. A pleasure to meet you." Rose greeted. "Head on to the main room so you guys can watch the movie."

Before that they could head to the main room, Darwin suddenly came in the kitchen.

"Darwin! What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"It's Aqua! She yelling at Anais again!" Darwin replied.

"Oh...no... not again..." Rose moaned in annoyance.

"I'll take care of it..." Chibisuke volenterred.

"Thank you Chibisuke... Please knocked some sense into that girl..." Rose pleaded.

Chibisuke nodded and followed Darwin to Aqua. Mordecai, Gumball, Rigby and Flame followed Chibisuke. After going through hall to hall, they spotted Aqua and a group of girls.

"There she is! AQUA!" Chibisuke shouted.

"Hmmm. Oh look! He comes beansprout to the rescue!" Aqua said, in her sarcasstic tone, mocking Chibisuke.

"IT'S CHIBISUKE YOU IDIOT!" Chibisuke shouted back.

"Anais!" Both Gumball and Darwin called out to their baby sister, to see if Aqua did any "damage" to her.

Flame, upon seeing Aqua, had a react look on his face that said's _**"she's hot"-**_like statement. Mordecai and Rigby saw how Flame's reaction and not wanting to make the situation worse, Mordecai decided to peack to him about him.

"Flame, dude. I know what your thinking but whatever you do, _**do not fall for her.**_" Mordecai warned.

"Yeah! She's mean!" Rigby added.

"Oh Come on! She not that bad!" Flame said as he tried to defend Aqua.

"Hmph! I'm leaving now! Girls! Let's go! Let's not waste time." Aqua instructed the group of girls. The girls nodded and followed their "master". Chibisuke then glared after her.

"GRRRR..." Chibisuke growled in anger, as he was now looking like a volcano or a pimpel/zit ready to burst or explode.

"Oh good! She's gone...Hey Chibisuke! I like you to meet our baby sis! Anais!" Gumball introduced.

Chibisuke took a good look at Anais; she appears to look like a bright pink rabbit with big, floppy ears, but is very small. Like with all babies she has a very cute appearance. Chibisuke was awed by Anais appearence.

"Don't be fooled by Anais's appearence. SHE'S EVIL." Gumball warned.

"Really." Chibisuke spoke as he leaned closer to Anais. Anais then lifted her hand and pinched Chibisuke's nose and begin to laugh. Gumball and Darwin was awed by Chibisuke who made Anais laugh; they tried to make her laugh, only ended up getting vomitted on and caused Anais to cry.

"See, she's not evil." Chibisuke said.

"Hey, we need to get back to the main room! The movie about to start!" Darwin said.

Everyone nodded and ran towards the main room, where the kids were mostly are. When they reached the room, there were a few kids were sitting on the rug. Chibisuke looked around and saw 6 bean bags. Chibisuke walked towards the bean bags and sat on one of them. Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin, Gumball and Flame followed.

"Flame, do you want my seat?" Chibisuke asked.

"Naw, it's cool." Flame replied.

Just then, Aqua appeared with her gang and started to bully Mari and PB. Chibisuke and Flame saw this and ran towards them. Upon seeing Chibisuke, Mari jumped and hug him, afraid of Aqua.

"Awww...how cute! Mari has a crush on beansprout." Aqua said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls in Aqua's gang laughed. "Bed wetter and beansprout, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Mari face was red as a cherry and hid her blushing face. Chibisuke however, acted cool as a cucumber and escorted back to his seat so she can sit with him.

Flame, who was now angry, grabbed Aqua by her shirt.

"WHAT IS WRONG YOU? WHY DO YOU MESS WITH PEOPLE?" Flame yelled at Aqua.

"Who are you, you little pantsy?" Aqua asked calmly, as she wasn't bothered being held by Flame.

Pretty soon, Flame and Auqa begin to argued and before things would get esclated into a brawl (which means a fight) Rose came in.

"Okay everyone! Pick out a spot! The movie is about to start!" Rose announced.

Flame and Aqua stopped arguing and started at each other with disgusted and resenment.

"HMPH!" Both of them huffed before parted ways.

"Now he knows what me and Mordecai were talking about Aqua." Rigby said.

"Agreed." Chibisuke added as he sweatdropped the whole thing.

After that "ordeal", more and more kids started to show up. Pretty soon, Mel, Tobi and suprisenly, Rosemary showed up and saw Chibisuke and the others. The three of them decided to sit next with them.

"Hey Chibisuke!" Rosemary greeted as she hugged him.

"Hey Rosemary..." Chibisuke said as he returned the hug.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Tobi greeted.

"Tobi! Stop calling him that!" Mel scowled at Tobi.

"Sorry! It's just so fitting for him!" Tobi said.

Chibisuke sighed. He then heard sncikering behind his back and gave Gumball and Rigby a glare. Not wanting to suffer another "beatdown" by him, they quickly closed their mouths shut.

Soon Rose inserted the dvd inside the blue ray player, turned off the lights and closed the backyard door. Everyone started to sit back, relax and to enjoy the movie. Luckily it was a movie that everyone can enjoy; _**Futurama: Into The Wild Green Younder.**_ Some of the kids cheered. As the movie was starting, Mari snuggled her head on Chibisuke's arm. Rosemary did the same on Chibisuke's other arm. Chibisuke then noticed both of the girls was snuggling on him, but was never bothered by it, as he was being nice and tolerate of everything, well almost everything. Soon the lightning storm started to get worse and some of the kids got scared. Mari wrapped her arms around Chibisuke's arm. Chibisuke patted her head and comfort her.

After 2 and half hours of watching Futurmana, It was almost midnight. Noticing on how late it is, Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi decided to head on home for the night.

"Hey Rose. Mel, Tobi and I are going to go home for the night." Chibisuke quietly said so he won't wake up the kids, since all of them fell asleep.

"Okay. I'll you guys later then." Rose said.

"Is it okay to leave everyone like this?" Mel asked.

"Oh don't worry about them." Rose replied.

Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi nodded, walked towards the front door and left the orphanage.

Rose then got the blankets, went to the main room and slowly covered the kids and not to step on them, nor to wake them up. Rose smiled at the kids who were sleeping and was glad that everyone had a good time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At Chibisuke's House*<strong>_

"Ahhh... good to be home again." Chibisuke sighed as he entered inside his room.

"Ohhh... Your room is nice and cool..." Tobi said.

"I don't know about you guys, but i'm about to head on to bed." Mel yawned.

Chibisuke and Tobi nodded as the three of them got dress into their pajamas. Chibisuke wore a black t-shirt and red shorts. Mel was wearing a black t-shirt like Chibisuke, but was wearing black shorts, while Tobi was wearing her new Wedding Dress Ariel Sleepgown that Felicia brought for her. Chibisuke turned off the light and Chibisuke hopped onto his bed. Tobi decided to sleep next to Chibisuke, while Mel decided to sleep on Chibisuke's couch.

"Goodnight Mel and Tobi." Chibisuke said.

"Goodnight Chibisuke" Mel said.

"Goodnight Chi-Chi." Tobi said.

"Really Tobi?" Mel scowled at her friend.

"Don't worry about it you two. Just get some sleep okay." Chibisuke said.

"Okay" Both Mel and Tobi said in unison and started to get comfortable. Pretty soon, all three of them fell asleep.

Though summer is still hanging in the air and the neighborhood, it won't be too long before the school season starts.

And once school starts Chibisuke would meet new friends and possibly, find his would-be girl friend, more rivals and enemies.

Long story short, when school starts, it will be a begining of a new chapter for Chibisuke and everyone's life book.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello and welcome back! I now present to you chapter 5!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews so far! Really appreceated! Anyway, a few words before you readers started to read chapter 5. This chapter will be the last chapter for the introduction arc. Starting chapter 6 will be the school arc (which, as the name implies, Chibisuke and the gang starts going to school) And Gumball classmates are going to appear to as well, and a couple of oc's as well from Destiny Shadows (not going to say who though, because that's spoilers and i want to avoid that as much as possible) Also, Molly's are awesome, your request of your oc Aki, will appeared in this chapter. Clarr9500, your request for your oc Cloud, is going to appear too, and finally, Angel the dark wizard, your request for your ocs Jasmine and Stella, is going to appear as well! **_

_**Also, some of the reviewers sugguested that some of the characters should be homeschooled at the orphanage. I'm still debating of the that topic so I'll asked you, the rest of the reviewers, should I let the characters go to school, homeschooled, or 50/50 (what that means that half of the characters go to school while the other half stay and be homeschooled. If so, give me or make a list of the chracters that goes to school and who would be homeschooled). Do it AS SOON as this chapter is up (and after you guys put in much thought or course), cause I will NOT start chapter 6 until i get EVERYBODY'S intake vote (and plus, I'm working a summer job program, which is one of the reasons why it's taking so long to get this chapter done).**_

_**Okay. That's all i have to say! Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show, Adveture Time with Finn and Jake nor The Amazing World of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*<strong>_

Chibisuke slammed his alarm clock and started to opened his eyes. The first thing that Chibisuke saw was Tobi, cuddling up on him and drooling as she was still asleep. Chibisuke chuckled at this, noting how cute she looks. Chibisuke then started to get out of bed and saw Mel too, was still asleep and snoring. Chibisuke sweatdropped at this. Chibisuke then looked out the window and saw that it was still raining and there was violent winds banging on the window. Chibisuke had a worried thought there might be a hurricane today.

Chibisuke checked the clock. It was 6:00 a.m. Wanting to do something nice for the two sleeping girls, Chibisuke decided to make them some breakfast and hopped out of bed, got dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Chibisuke thought about what he should make and decided to make some french toast for them. As he was starting to make them, he then heard a knock on his front door. He walked towards the door and opened the door and saw a black colored fox, covered in alot of scraches and brusies, her mouth was leeking a little blood from her mouth, and she's holding what appears to be a large gold trophy, with a smile on her face. She was wearing a black hoodie and torned pants.

"Holy..crap... Are you okay miss? Do you need help?" Chibisuke asked, as he escorted the wounded fox girl inside his house.

"Oh...don't worry about me... i'll be just fine after i sit down on the couch, oh what I'm saying, OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY DIPSHIT!" The black colored fox replied.

Chibisuke sweatdropped by the fox girl sudden outburst. _**"Geez, I was trying to be considerate..."**_ Chibisuke thought. "Anyway, okay. Just calm down. Here, do you need to take a shower to make you feel better?" Chibisuke asked.

"A _**bath**_ would be nice..." The black fox replied, with a smile.

"Okay, follow me to the bathroom then." Chibisuke said as he escorted the black wounded fox to the bathroom in the hallway. When they reached the bathroom, Chibisuke handed the black fox a towel and a wash cloth.

"Okay, I think your all set. Oh, and while your in the tub, I'll get you clothes to put on." Chibisuke said as he closed the bathroom door and walked back to his bedroom.

_**"This...boy...he seems very nice."**_ The black colored fox thought as he noticed Chibisuke's personailty, took her worn torn clothes off anf slowly got inside the hot tub. As she suberged her lower half in the water, she felt reliefed and relaxed, as she never felt to be good in a good clean bath tub.

"Oh...yeah... I think i'll enjoy living here for a while..." The fox said to herself as she begin to relaxed in the bathtub.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back in the kitchen*<strong>_

Chibisuke resumed on making the french toast for Mel and Tobi and since that fox girl is here too, he might as well make some breakfast too. He then stopped on what he was doing and walked to the fridge to see if there any juice. Unfortenally, there was no juice in the fridge. Fustrarted, Chibisuke decided to get some juice from the store. He got his jacket from the coat racket, his wallet from the kitchen table and walked out the door, but not without leaving a note for Mel and Tobi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Outside*<strong>_

Chibisuke walked towards the shopping center where the mall and the grocery store is. As he was walking towards there, the strong gushes of wind and rain was giving Chibisuke a little trouble of seeing on where he was going, as he was covering his face from the rain.

_**"Oh... how i wish i have an umbrella... i need to buy one before school starts..." **_Chibisuke as he was started to be overwelmed by the rain. As he continued on to the store despite being served blind by the rain, he bumbed into someone.

"Oh! I sorry miss!" Chibisuke bowed as he was apologised.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie... Chibisuke?" The person spoke.

Chibisuke couldn't believed what he bumped into. "Rose? OMG! I'm sooooo sorry!" Chibisuke added.

" Don't worry about it sugar plum!" Rose replied with a smile.

_**"Sugar Plum? Great... Now Rose starting coming up with nicknames for me too... Just Perfect..."**_ Chibisuke thought as he was forming an angry mark sign behind his forhead.

"Anyway, where are you heading to in this weather?" Rose asked.

"To the grocery store." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh! What a conwincidence! I was going there too! Let's head to the store together." Rose said.

"Sure! I'll tag along!" Chibisuke said.

Chibisuke and Rose walked together and while walking together, Rose noticed Chibisuke was having trouble with the rain.

"Sugar plum, you don't have a umbrella?" Rose asked.

"No, i don't." Chibisuke replied.

"Here. You can be next to me." Rose said as she got out her black umbrella and Chibisuke got under the umbrella.

"Is that better?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Chibisuke replied.

Chibisuke and Rose then arrived at the corner light. As Chibisuke was about to cross, Rose grabbed Chibisuke's hand.

"Hold my hand." Rose spoke.

"Oh! Um Rose, i'm not a little kid ya know..." Chibisuke said, as he was feeling a little uncomfortable from holding Rose's hand.

"I want you to be safe." Rose said.

Chibisuke turned pink from Rose's statement of him wanting to be safe. _**"So...nice.. and motherly... WAIT, what am I thinking! I have Felicia as my mother! But still, she tends to be gone alot and all day..." **_Chibisuke thought as he and Rose crossed the street. As soon as they crossed the road, Chibisuke let go of Rose's hand. The two resumed to the grocery stare and walked inside the door.

"Okay, what do you need to get?" Rose asked as she grabbed a grocery kart.

"I was _originally_ going to get juice, but i'm thinking of getting cereal, more milk and well, everything that Mel and Tobi need and want." Chibisuke replied as he was scratching the back of his head.

"Oh okay! I need to get alot of stuff here too for the kids." Rose added.

Chibisuke and Rose start their shopping by stopping at the dairy products. Chibisuke got milk, butter and yougart, while Rose got the same that Chibisuke has gotten, but gotten coffee creamer and soy milk. As they walked towards the asle that has the juice, Rose decided to to form a conversation with Chibisuke.

"So... Chibisuke. How have you been?" Rose asked.

"I've been okay. Just can't believe that school is about to start next month...time went by fast." Chibisuke replied.

"I know. Hopefully that you would go the same school as them. That would make everyone happy. Especially Mari..." Rose said.

"Really? Oh, i've been meaning to asked you something about Mari... Why is it about her? How come she's always shy and withdrawn?" Chibisuke asked.

"Well, It's because that Mari loss her parents when she was 7 years old, which it was about a year ago. Mari's mother and father died in a fatal car accident. Mari was heartbroken by the news and top with the constant teasing at school, she became lonely, shy and depressed. Even after a year living in the orphanage, she still sad and depressed from her parents death. She never tried to socialized with the other kids..." Rose replied as she begin to explained Mari's background.

Chibisuke eye-wided at this revealation about Mari losing her parents in such a terrible way. He was going speak, until Rose continued talking.

"Until, you came to the orphanage. By coming to the orphanage and interacting with Mari, she became a little more social and even though that she still shy and quiet, she started to change a little and feel a little happy. And although that she starts to befriended Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess, Mari considered you as her best, if not her closest friend." Rose continued.

"I...I...don't want to say...other than I'm sorry for what happened to Mari. Even though that I want to do something about her lost, but nothing will bring back her parents... I just don't know what to do for her..." Chibisuke spoke as he was feeling guilty and regret.

Rose noticed Chibisuke's look on his face and patted on his head, trying to cheer him up. "True... that none of your efforts would bring Mari's parents back, _but_...you being there and comforting her would be...no... I know it wil be enough to make Mari truly happy." Rose added as she smiled at the last part.

"Mari would be happy if I was to be there for her? How so?" Chibisuke asked.

"By being there and comforting Mari in her time of need and always love her for who she is." Rose concluded.

Rose's words deeply embeled Chibisuke's head and was determined to keep Mari happy and safe.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll keep Mari happy and safe." Chibisuke said.

"That's good... And Chibisuke...whatever you do, don't die...okay... please don't die..." Rose said as she started to begged Chibisuke.

"Um...okay..." Chibisuke replied, as he was started to feel a little uncomfortable by Rose was feeling right now...

"Oh...good... Anyway, how is Mel and Tobi doing anyway?" Rose asked, wanting to changed the subject now.

"Their doing and holding up okay. The reason I came to the store is to make breakfast for them." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh, you cook? How nice and sweet of you!" Rose said.

Chibisuke started to feel embarressed a little. "Thanks."

"Anyway, How's Felicia doing?" Rose asked.

"She's doing fine..." Chibisuke replied as he gave Rose a somewhat a sad look.

"Are you sure...?" Rose asked as she noticed Chibisuke's facual expression.

"Acually...no... Felicia is gone all day and night, leaving me all by myself and lonely... even though that I'm independent and getting used to being alone... it still bothers me..." Chibisuke replied, as he started to knelled on the ground, beginning to tear up in sadness and anger.

Upon seeing Chibisuke on his knees, Rose comforted Chibisuke by giving him a warming hug. "Chibisuke, you must be suffering huh... Shhh...It's okay..." Rose cooied as she tried to calmed down Chibisuke. Chibisuke then stopped forming tears and turned red, as his face were covered and up againsted on Rose's _HUGE _breasts. Chibisuke quickly shoved off from Rose's hug and gasped for air.

"Sorry Chibisuke!" Rose appologised as she was turning pink and feeling embarressed. She was also reliefed that Chibisuke wasn't harmed from her huge_..."Shoulder Bolders"_.

"*Huff* It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Chbiisuke replied.

There was an very akeward silence. Both of them was feeling a little uncomfortable and Rose, wanting to break this silience, decided to asked a question.

"So...can you tell me what Felicia look like?" Rose asked as she cleared her throat as she and Chibisuke resumed their grocery list.

"Well, she has white fur that covers her feet, stomach, have cat-like ears, long aqua colored hair that passes her shoulders and hangs around her stomach, have sharp talons, claws and fangs. She also has blue ocean colored eyes too and lastly, she's a famous pop star." Chibisuke replied as he grabbed some apple juice.

_**"There's no doubt about it... It's the same Felicia that I rasied her in the same orphange here 22 years ago... So she's been around the world, caring Chibisuke too as well."**_ Rose thought from what Chibisuke decribed Felicia. "I see... so do you know where she is?" Rose asked.

"Not really...for all i know, she could be anywhere in this city..." Chibisuke replied.

"Okay...Chibisuke?" Rose said.

"Yes?" Chibisuke asked.

"Do you feel that you want to live at the orphanage instead with Felicia? If you like I cou-" Felicia spoke.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to do that..." Chibisuke inerrupted.

"Oh...okay then..." Rose said.

As Chibisuke and Rose resumed their shopping, they continued to exchanged conersations. After a good 45 minutes of grocery shopping, they got in line and payed for the groceries. With both of their groceries in hand, Chibisuke and Rose headed back to the neighborhood. As they were walking through the beach, Chibisuke's foot got caught into something and fell flat on his face.

"Owww!" Chibisuke moaned in pain.

"Are you okay sugar plum?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Chibisuke replied. Chibisuke then turned around to see what he tripped on. It turns out that something was "someone". Upon noticing that it was a person that he tripped on, he and Rose loookd at the unconsciousness person; a girl who is a blue jay that appear to be around 8 years old. She has dark blue feathers everywhere but her face and tummy. Those feathers are light blue. She is short and skinny. In retrospect, she looks _identical_ to Mordecai. The only difference is that her feathers are dark blue on top of light blue instead of light blue over white. And she doesnt have the black stripes, unlike Mordecai, who do have stripes.

"Hey, are you okay...Please wake up..." Chibisuke spoke to the girl as he started to shove her back and fourth, in efforts to wake her up, but without much success. As Chibisuke focused on waking up the girl, a firetruck passed by with the siren on. Rose and Chibisuke noticed this and Rose decided to followed the truck to see where it leads to.

"Chibisuke, I'll meet you at your house later." Rose said as she got her groceries and begin to followed the fire truck.

"Huh, hey wait Rose!" Chibisuke called out to her. Too late. she vanishes within a few seconds. Chibisuke sighed, as he was now have to resort on carrying this girl back home. He can't just leave her out in the rain and risked her dying from extreme hypothermia.

_**"Looks like I have to carry her along with my grocery..." **_Chibisuke thought as he carried the girl on his shoulders and his grocery at hand and quickly walked towadrs home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile with Rose*<strong>_

Rose was currently still following the fire truck. After like two minutes of following the truck it reached a burnning apartment. Rose was pretty horrified by the burning house, even more terrified when she saw a girl still inside the house. Not wanting to leave the girl into "a scary and inferno fate" Rose decided to sneak inside the house and rescued the girl.

Rose begin sneaking in the apartment by climbing in the fire emergency exit ladder. She opened the window and entered inside the buring apartment. Upon entering the apartment, the fire was hot and intensed.

_**"Damn... this fire already spread to this much? She don't have that much time left... I need to find the girl and get out of here. Fast..."**_ Rose thought as she bravely went through the hot flames and smoke. She found the stairs that leads to the third floor and took the route all the way to the second floor, where the little girl is. After going through the stairs, Rose finally found the little girl and she saw that she was crying from the smoke and fire. She has short regular colored purple hair. Her skin is purple as well but litter then her hair. She was wearing a very light purple dress and was wearing dark purple sandles with it.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Rose called to the girl that was still terrified.

The girl saw Rose and and stopped crying. "P-Please! Help me!" The girl cried out to Felicia.

"Okay, grab my hand!" Rose called out to her as she reached her arm out to the girl. The scared little girl reached her hand out towards Rose and grabbed it. Rose then pulled the girl through the fire, towards her and hold her tightly.

"Okay! Let's get you out of here now shall we?" Roseasked as she smiled at the girl.

The girl nodded and hold her tightly, as Rose hurried out to the second floor window. Rose opened the window, checked to see if it's safe to jump down. Luckily, the height between the ground and from the second floor wasn't too deep so Rose jumped off from the second floor and landed feet first on top of the garabage cans. As she climbed down from the the garbage cans, Rose gently put the little girl down.

"Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt?" Rose asked.

The girl nodded with a weak smile on her face. Rose smiled back as she walked to the entrance of the burning appartment, where the fire is starting to die down. A fire man saw Rose and the girl walking towards them and the fire noticed that it was the same girl that they were trying to rescue in the first place. The fireman decided checked to see if the girl is okay.

"Thanks goddness that your out of the fire! Are you okay?" The fire man asked the little girl.

The girl nodded with a "yes" expresstion on her face.

The fire man smiled as he walked back to the house to extinqrished the fire.

"What's your name sweetie?" Rose asked.

"...Jasmine..." The girl shyly replied.

"Everything is going to be okay Jasmine..." Rose comforted Jasmine.

"Okay, we still need to find my baby sister and my mom and dad." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry, let's leave the fire man to find them. I'm sure that your family is going to be okay." Rose said.

Jasmine nodded and decided to leave her hopes of the fireman finding her family. After a while, the fire was put out and Rose and Jasmine saw one of the fire man coming out the building, with an infant wrapped in a golden colored blanket.

"Hey, what you name?" The fire man asked Jasmine.

"Jasmine." Jasmine replied.

"Do you know who baby it is?" the fire man asked.

Jasmine took a good look at the baby; the baby looks very similar to Jasmine, except blue.

"Yeah! That's my baby sister! Stella! Oh, i'm so glad your safe..." Jasmine sighed in relief as the handed the baby to Jasmine.

The fire man, who had a sad grim look on his face, started to speak. "Although we managed to save her baby sister, we couldn't find your parents...sorry."

This was very bad blow for Jasmine. Jasmine now had a shocked and sad look on her face, as she is trying her hardest not to burst into tears. Before she could shed a tear out of her eyes, Rose begin to speak to the fire man. "There's an orphanage nearby here. I can take them there. They can live with me."

"Really? Okay... Do you and your sister want to live with her?" The fire man asked Jasmine.

"Urghh..." Jasmine tried to speak, but she begin to cough due too being in the smoke for so long. Jasmine then nodded her head with a "yes" expression on her face, due to being attached to Rose since she did save her and all and was convinced that she was a good person.

The fire man nodded as he bidded Rose a good day and comfort Jasmine that everything would be okay. After that, Rose got her groceries and headed towards Chibisuke's house, where she promised to meet when she was done, with Jasmine following her, holding Stella in her hands. As they were walking in the rain, Rose handed her umbrella to Jasmine, so she and Stella won't catch a cold.

"Thanks...miss..." Jasmine spoke.

"Call me Rose sweetie..." Rose replied sweetly.

"Okay Rose..." Jasmine spoke back.

"Anyway, we're heading to Chibisuke's house first and then, i'm taking you two to the orphanage." Rose said.

"Okay...Who's Chibisuke?" Jasmine asked.

"He's a child around your age and he lives nearby the orphange. He's very sweet, kind and wise for his age too. He's a friend that you want to have. And despite that he doesn't live at the orphanage, he does comes and play with the other kids and he's considered _part of the family_." Rose replied.

"Oh okay...he sound's like a _prince charming_ type of person." Jasmine said as she begin to pictured Chibisuke in her own imagination and begin to blush too.

"Hahaha! Your right on that one! Trust, he's a very nice person... you would like him..." Rose said as she smiled at Jasmine, which Jasmine smiled back.

After 15 minutes of walking in the heavy rain, they finally arrived at Chibisuke's house. Jasmine was specktical of the size of Chibisuke's house.

"It's HUGE!" Jasmine said as she viewed the house.

"I know right?" Rose agreed with Jasmine's statment. They walked towards the door, knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds, the door was beginning to open and saw Chibisuke.

"Rose! Thank god your safe...Huh? Who's this girl right here?" Chibisuke asked as he noticed Jasmine now.

Jasmine was now shocked and "love strucked" by Chibisuke's appearance. His long snow white hair that passes down over his shoulders, his ocean colored eyes, his "well build" body and his face. To Jasmine, Chibisuke looks _MUCH_ cuter and adroable than she imagined.

"Oh! This is Jasmine. She got stuck in a fire bilding and I rescued her. Jasmine, this is Chibisuke. Say hi!" Rose replied.

Jasmine then turned pink upon having eye-contacted on Chibisuke.

"Hi Jasmine!" Chibisuke greeted.

"H...h...h...hi...Chibisuke..." Jasmine stuttered, as she was feeling very embarressed by Chibisuke's appearence.

"How's the girl that we found earlier?" Rose asked.

"Oh! She's fine! In fact, she at the kitchen, eating breakfast right now with Me, Mel, Tobi and Aki." Chibisuke replied.

"Aki? Who's that?" Rose asked.

"She's a fox girl that stopped by at my house...and was covered in blood and scraps." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh okay." Rose said as she, Jasmine and Stella entered the house. They were greeted by Mel, Tobi and the blue jay.

"Hello Rose!" Tobi greeted. She was still in her pajamas.

"Hey there Rose." Mel greeted. She too, was still in her pajamas.

"So you must be Rose that Chibisuke was talking about that you and him found me. Thank you for helping me." The blue jay greeted with a smile.

"No problem. And what's your name?" Rose asked.

"My name is Cloud." The blue jay replied.

"Okay Cloud. Nice to meet you." Rose greeted.

"So this is Rose that she would help me huh Chi-Chi?" The black fox asked, pointing to Rose.

"Would you _stop_ calling me that?" Chibisuke snapped in anger. Tobi giggled at this which caused Chibisuke and Mel to give Tobi a "dark" glare at her, which caused her to stop giggling and started to be afriad.

"Anyway, my name is Aki. Nice to meet you Rose!" Aki introduced herself to Rose.

"Pleasure to meet you Aki! Um Chibisuke? Are you busy today?" Rose asked.

"In this cold weather? No." Chibisuke replied.

"Okay good! I was planning on taking the kids to the arcade. And...I was hoping that you can come, since Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin and now Finn and Jake wanted you to come too." Rose added.

"Oh cool! Can we come too?" Tobi asked.

"Sure!" Rose replied.

"YAY!" Tobi cheered.

"Are you sure about that? It's rainning like Rigbys and Gumballs out there..." Chibisuke calmly joked.

Jasmine and Aki giggled by Chibisuke's humor.

"Don't worry. We have _ALOT _of rainning gear at the orphanage so it wouldn't be a problem." Rose replied.

"Okay then, I'll come along I guess.

"Cool! We'll leave in a hour! We'll come to your house." Rose said as she waved Chibisuke, Mel, Tobi, Cloud and Aki and exited Chibisuke's house and now heading towards the orphanage, with Jasmine and Stella followed.

"Chibisuke... wow... you nerver told that Chibisuke was _that_ adorable..." Jasmine spoke, as she started to turn pink.

"*Giggled* Yeah, I'll admit that Chibisuke is a cute one." Rose spoke. Soon, They arrived at the orphanage.

"Wow..." Jasmine was amazied upon see the orphange.

"You and your sister is going to live here for now own. There are alot of kids here and I know that you'll make a lot of friends here." Rose said.

Jasmine smiled a bit what Rose said. With the lost of her parents, she hoped that she can have her and her baby sister happiness. This was going to be the her first step or turn to "redeemed" her and her baby sister happiness and heal's Jasmine's wounded heart as she entered the orphange, with her baby sister in hand, as her heart was racing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Chibisuke's house<strong>_

"So your name is Cloud huh?" Aki asked.

"Yeah." The blue jay replied with a smile."

"Wow, what a _flat and_ _simple_ name." Aki sighed.

"Aki? What the hell?" Chibisuke to snapped in anger.

"What? It is!" Aki added.

"*Sweatdropped* Ugh! I'm going upstairs so I can get dressed and go to the arcade later." Chibisuke moaned in annoyance as he stomped upstairs towards his room.

"I'll come too. I need to get dress also. Tobi too." Mel said as she got up and followed Chibisuke.

"Yeah I should." Tobi added as she too, got up and followed Chibisuke to his room.

When Chibisuke, Tobi and Mel opened the door, they saw "unexpected guests" in his house.

"Hey Chi-Chi!" Rigby greeted.

"Hey Man!" Gumball greeted. For some odd reason, he was naked.

_**"TRESPASSERS!" **_Chibisuke shouted._** "DON'T BE STRIPPING IN PEOPLE HOUSES LIKE THAT!"**_ Chibisuke added as he saw Gumball naked and kicked Gumball _"footballs"_. Gumball yelped in pain.

"Wait! There's a misunderstanding!" Gumball spoke as he hold out his hand towards Chibisuke, hoping to stop him from harming even further and hold the place he was kicked at on his other arm. "I already took my clothes off _before _I came in. Rigby told me to." Gumball added.

" And you _listened_ to him?" Chibisuke asked as he faceplam his forehead.

"Yeah and Rigby was right. It feels _good and cool_ to be in the nude." Gumball replied as he was now standing in a superman pose, shinning his _**"buisness"**_, happy and proudly.

Gumball's shinning _**"dong"**_ was blinding Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi. Chibisuke and Mel had enough. Chibisuke and Mel, both snapped and both did a _**Falcan Kick**_, right striaght into Gumball's face, sending him flying out through the window and landing on the hard ground, naked and now drenched in the cold rain and now caught in the rapid winds.

Rigby eye-wided at this. "_Holy...crap..."_

"Nice kick Chibisuke, for a cute and adorable for boy for your age." Mel complimented Chibisuke of his power from his kick.

"Thanks! You too!" Chibisuke compliment back as he high-fived Mel

Before Chibisuke and Mel to begin getting dressed, Tobi whacked both Chibisuke and Mel on their heads, froming a big huge anime bumps on their heads.

"MEL AND CHI-CHI! THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" Tobi shouted as she scowled at Chibisuke and Mel.

"OWWW!" Chibisuke moaned in pain. Chibisuke then could hear Rigby snickering in the background.

"Come on Tobi! He _REALLY _deserved that for shinning and exposing his _**buisness**_ in front of us like that!" Mel shouted.

"True, but kicking him in the _**face**_ and sending him _**flying**_ out the window like that, that was going overboard!" Tobi added, as she was acting like a "mother" to Chibisuke and Mel.

"Oh come on! What's done is done!" Mel reasoned her "motherly" best friend.

"YOU GUYS ARE HEARTLESS!" Tobi shouted as she ran to get Gumball out of the rain and treat to his wounds, in tears. Chibisuke was left dumbfolded while Mel sighed, kinda feeling bad for what happened.

"Chibisuke, just get dressed. I'll deal with Tobi okay." Mel spoke.

"Ur sure?" Chibisuke asked.

"I know her most more than anyone else." Mel replied.

Chibisuke nodded and Mel went after Tobi to reasoned with her best friend. Chibisuke, on the other hand, was starting to walk towards the closet so he can changed out of his wet clothes. While doing that, Chibisuke then gave Rigby a dead and evil glare at him.

"I'M. GOING. TO. KICK. YOUR. ASS." Chibisuke said slowely and steady so Rigby could understand. After saying that, Chibisuke went to the bathroom in his room and got dressed.

Rigby, for the most part, was frozed up on the same spot, with a scared look on his face.

"_**I'm...so...dead... later toady..."**_ Rigby thought scardly.

* * *

><p>After Tobi and Mel finally made up and helped Gumball out of the cold weather and treated his wounds, Mel and Tobi started to get dressed after Chibisuke was done changing clothes. Soon, Rigby begain to move downstairs in the living room, where everyone was at. Gumball shortly recovered and went towwards the living room where everyone was at (and yes, he's wearing clothes this time) Gumball and Rigby started to introduced themselves to Cloud and Aki. After a couple of exchanging conversations, Mel and Tobi were ready and dressed; Mel was wearing the usual, all black colored clothes; black shoes, black t shirt, black jeans, black shirt over the black t-shirt and finally, a black raincoat jacket. Tobi, on the other hand, was wearing blue denim Jeans, a blue t shirt, white with blue and red strips shoes, an orange shirt over her blue t-shirt, and a white leather raincoat blended with blue coloring.<p>

"We're ready to go!" Tobi shouted as she and Mel walked downstairs.

"Awesome. Now all we have to do is ot wait for Rose to arrive at my doorstep and we-" Chibisuke spoke, but was cut off by the knocking on his door.

_**"It's them... and good timing too."**_ Chibisuke thought as he walked towards the door. He opened the door and saw Rose, Jasmine and Darwin.

"Hey Chibisuke! You guys ready?" Rose asked.

"Oh yeah, pretty much." Chibisuke replied.

"Rose!" Gumball spoke as he ran towards the kind lady and hugged her.

"About time you showed up Rose. I thought that we wouldn't go anywhere!" Rigby said.

"Sorry. We had to make sure that everyone was nice and warm under this cold weather." Rose replied sheepishly.

"Hey Jasmine." Chibisuke politely greeted.

"Hi Chibisuke." Jasmine timidly greeted back.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" A voice called out from a distance.

Chibisuke moved to the side and saw Mordecai, Darwin, Skipps, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, Benson, Margaret, Eileen, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Marceline (which was suprising for Chibisuke since Marceline is the type of person to appear, then dissapear a couple minutes later), Rosemary, Mari, Flame and finally, Auqa and her "gang" of girls (Much to Chibisuke's dismay and annoyance, due to not getting along with Aqua so far...)

All and all, there was alot of people are going to the arcade.

"Hey you guys!" Chibisuke greeted to the group.

"Chibisuke-kun!" Mari greeted as she ran up to her "little crush" and embraced him with her "lovely dovely" hug.

"Hey...Mari..." Chibisuke greeted back as returned the hug, while having the "life" was squeeszed right out of him from Mari's "bear hug".

Now, it was Rosemary's turn to hug and squezzed the life out of Chibisuke. "Chibisuke! Like, I soooooooooooo miss you!" Rosemary said.

"Hey...Rosemary...good to see you too..." Chibisuke greeted Rosemary as he was starting to turn blue a little bit.

"Look, how cute! Beansprout, Elizabitch and Bedwetter is having their _**moments**_ together. And by adorable, I mean the _**SADDEST**_ thing I have ever seen in my life." Auqa spoke, mocking Rosemary, Mari and Chibisuke.

Chibisuke and Rosemary gave Auqa a mean and annoying glare, while Mari began to blush pink.

Before things could get worse and escalated, Flame stepped in.

"Aqua! Stop bullying people! It's getting old!" Flame shouted, ready to defend Mari and especailly Chibisuke, whom he sees as a close friend.

"Hmph! Well, well, well, looks like Mr. Redhair redneck here want to have his butted kicked by a girl. Well, It's your funeral hon." Auqa spoke coldly with a hint of flirtatious, as she cracked her knuckles, ready to beat the living hell out of Flame.

"I'm not going to fight you. Hitting a girl would make me a jerk, and I'm not going to do that." Flame said, as he didn't bothered lifting his fists or not bothered by Auqa cracking her knuckles.

For some reason, Auqa begin turning pink by Flame's politeness, for not hitting a girl. Auqa always find boys immature and mean, mostly due to that boys are afriad of girls because they are afriad of getting "the cooties" and just playing mean and stupid.

Realizing that she was blushing, she shook her head and got back to being a btich to Flame.

"What a weakling you are!" Auqa spoke.

"Whatever, I'm not listening." Flame said, as he turned his head the other way, much to Aqua's dismay.

Everyone sweatdropped at the whole scene, while some were giggling.

"Anyway... can we go to the arcade now?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah we can. Cloud, Aki, Mel and Tobi, let's go." Chibisuke said, as he hold Mari's hand, as he wanted to to keep her near and away from Auqa and Rigby (just in case he started to act like a fool to her again)

"Okay!" Tobi spoke.

"This is going to be fun." Mel said.

"I'll go too." Cloud said.

"Hahahaha...video games here I come." Aki said as she got her raincoat that Chibisuke let her borrowed.

Chibisuke and the group were now walking towards the arcade. While on the way there, Mordecai and Rigby started to get the giggles about how Chibisuke and Mari are so close together, like a couple would be. Chibisuke was getting annoyed by Mordecai and Rigby's snickering, but decided to ignored it, as he was focusing on keep Mari safe. Aki, being so extremely lazy and herself, climbed on Mordecai's back and shortly fell asleep.

"Dude! Get off of him!" Rigby scowled at the sleeping lazy fox.

"Don't worry about it Rigby. She's only an inch taller than you." Mordecai said as he wasn't bothered by Aki sleeping on his back.

Behind Mordecai and Rigby, there was Mel and Tobi. For some unknown reason, Mel was feeling a little "jealous" of Aki, due to her sleeping on Mordecai's back. For some odd reason that even herself didn't know but, Mel is secretly attracted to Mordecai even though Mel is not the type that fall in love that easy. Nethertheless, Mel was bursting into flames of overwelming jealousy and was about to to blow a fuse until...

"Mel? Are you okay? You seemed pretty mad about something." Tobi asked, as she was starting to feel concerned about her "sisterly" friend.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Don't worry about it i'm fine." Mel replied as her best friend voice snapped out of her anger mood swings.

"Well...okay. If you say so." Tobi said.

Mel nodded her head and resumed with calming down. Meanwhile with Chibisuke and Mari, Mari was continued being close with her "crush" and avoid Auqa as long and as much, as possible. Auqa then was walking behind Chibisuke and begin to stare at Mari, and begin to making threats with her fingers, causing Mari to burried her head in Chibisuke's hair in fear. Auqa gigglied at this, while Flame begin to give her a glare that says "_**You make me sick**_". Auqa saw Flame staring at her and gave him a huff and turned her head the other way. Flame did the same. After 15 minutes of walking in the rain and exchanging cold looks and etc., they finally reached the arcade called "Dave and Busters". As they were entering the building, the loud music and sounds from the video games and people had Aki to wake up and hopped off of Mordecai's back.

"Thanks for carrying me, dude. Uh...what's your name so i won't forget." Aki asked.

"Mordecai." The blue jay replied with a smile.

"Okay thanks Mordecai!" Aki thanked the blue jay.

"Okay, now that we're here at the arcade, let me get everyone a card so you can play games." Rose spoke as she got out her wallet from her purse.

"Don't worry about me Rose. I got my own money and card myself." Chibisuke spoke to Rose as he got out his orange colored "Dave and Busters" card.

"Oh, you do! Good." Rose said.

After everyone got their orange card worth of $10.00 of credits, everyone parted into groups;

_**Group 1: Chibisuke, Mari, Jasmine, Rigby, Mordecai, Gumball, Darwin, Jake, Finn, Aki, Aqua and Marceline.**_

_**Leader of Group1: Chibisuke And Aki (A/N: Aki acts like a de factor or close to that word that I tried to pronounced)**_

_**Group 2: Skipps, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Flame, Rosemary, Margaret, Elieen, Mel, Tobi and Cloud.**_

_**Leader of Group 2: Skipps and Benson**_

_**At the Table: Rose, Stella, Anais, Princess Bubblegum and Lumpy Space Princess.**_

Mordecai, Rigby, Darwin, Gumball and Aki, all five of them ran towards the games that they want to play. Chibisuke sweatdropped at this and snickered. He then felt something tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw that It was Jasmine, looking a little timid about something.

"Chibi...um...do you want to play a game together?" Jasmine asked shyly.

"Sure! I love to. But we have to stick together, so we don't get lost. This place is big.

Jasmine smiled at Chibisuke. "Yeah, I guess your right." Jasmine and Chibisuke begin to laugh as they were enjoying their conversation together. After much looking around, Jasmine spotted a game that she and Chibisuke wanted to play.

"Chibi! Let's play this one!" Jasmine pointed.

Chibisuke looked at the game that Jasmine was pointing at. _**"Soul Caliber 4"**_ Chibisuke thought. "Sure! I'll take you on." Chibisuke said as he and Jasmine slided their card in the Machine.

Jasmine took her time picking out her character. So did Chibisuke. Finally, Jasmine picked _**Hildegard von Krone**_ while Chibisuke picked _**Cervantes de Leon**_.

"Get ready to lose Chibisuke." Jasmine spoke, as she got into her _**compeditive and battle**_ "mode" emotion.

Chibisuke sweatdropped at this. Although Chibisuke do play alot of video games, he don't tend to be very compeditive with his opponets, even if it's for fun. However, that doesn't mean that he don't go easy or hold back on his video game skills. If someone challenged him to a video game match, he take it and give him a good match because his opponets, like always, wanted a challenge and all and all, a good fight.

When the game started, both Jasmine and Chibisuke was moving the control stick and pressing the the low, medium and high attack buttons like _**CRAZY.**_ For odvious reasons; both of them have sheer determination to win. For any fighting game that is out there, the players and fans _**ALWAYS**_ remember these two slogans; _**"IS TO KILL OR BE KILLED" **_or _**"DO OR DIE"**_. Either way, Jamsine and Chibisuke have sheer will and determination to trumph each other and emerged victorious.

Chibisuke, while trying his best to win, all the determination hed had was diminished and gone, as Jasmine landed the final blow and emerged victorious.

"ALLLLLLL RIGHTTTTTT! WHOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! SUCK IT! YOU JUST GOT POWNED!" Jasmine cheered as she was rubbing her victory in fornt of Chibisuke.

Chbiisuke sweatdropped at Jasmine's "victory dance". He just don't understand why people acted this way after winning a video game match. Maybe because that they do risk everything to win in a match, no matter what it is.

"Nice Jasmine. You beat me fair and square." Chibisuke spoke calmily.

Chibisuke's speaking calmily after losing to a game match truely shocked Jasmine. Usually, most (if not all) boys takes losing seriously, especially when boys lose to a girl. "Y-your not mad that you lost to a GIRL?" Jasmine asked.

"No, not at all...why would I be?" Chibisuke had a confused look on his face.

"Well...boys tend to get VERY mad when they lose to a girl in video games." Jasmine replied.

"True...but I'm not like most of them." Chibisuke spoke as he smiled at Jasmine.

Jasmine started to turn pink by Chibisuke's kind nature. She have never met a boy like Chibisuke and was starting to liking in him already.

"Chibisuke-Kun! Do you want to play skeetball with me?" A voice called out to him.

Chibisuke knew that voice and the only person would call him "Kun" at the end of his name. "Oh Sure Mari! Jasmine, wanna come?" Chibisuke asked.

"Sure!" Jasmine replied, as she followed Chibisuke towards the Skeetball area. Upon arriving there, they saw Mari, Mordecai, Rigby, Aki, Darwin and Gumball.

"Hey you guys!" Chibisuke greeted the group.

Everyone greeted back. Mari then embraced Chibisuke in a hug. Chibisuke is hugged back. Aqua, who's watching from afar, got very angry from watching Chibisuke and Mari, hugging each other.

_**"Damn that little whench..."**_ Aqua thought bitterly. As she was continued to watched the two "lovebirds", someone sneaked up behind her and spooked her.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Aqua shouted.

"Awwwww...you look so cute when your a scared little kitten." A voice said to her.

"You..." Aqua growled.

"Your mad?" The voice asked.

"What do you want, Vampire freak?" Aqua scowled.

"Nothing. I couldn't help but to see the look on your face." Marceline replied.

"That's none of your buisness. Now, beat it you freak." Aqua said, already feeling annoyed by Marceline presence.

"You know what I think, I think your jealous of Mari." Marceline said.

ME? JEALOUS OF THAT BEDWETTER? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!" Aqua shouted as she couldn't (or don't want to) belived that she is jealous of Mari.

"Maybe I am crazy, but I can see that your jealous of Mari. It's pretty much written all over your face." Marceline added.

"Are you done talking? Cause if you are, beat it then." Aqua said as she starting to feel more bitter than usual.

"Whatever. Later then." Marceline said as she walked away, heading towards the bathroom.

"Damn that little vampire girl... always drop and be into someone else's buisness like that..." Aqua growled.

Chibisuke and the gang was enjoying themselves playing games and earning alot of tickets too. After a while, all the kids returned to the tables, where Rose Anais, Stella, PB and LSP was at so to they can ordered up some food they can eat. After a while of waiting, everyone's food arrived and half of the kids begin to munched on their food.

Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skipps, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Benson, Jake, Finn and Flame sat on one table. Margaret, PB, Elieen, LSP, Marceline, Aqua, Mel, Tobi, Cloud and Rosemary sat on another table. Chibisuke, on the other hand, was sitting by himself, eating his food in alone and in silence.

"Chibisuke, how come your eating by yourself?" Mari asked.

"Oh Mari. I didn't see you there...how come your not with the girls?" Chibisuke asked.

"I feel very comfortable when I be with you Chibisuke..." Mari replied. This statement casued Chibisuke to blush a little. Upon realizing what she said, Mari's face then turned red, shaking her hands out.

"AHHHH! T-t-t-t-that's not what I meant!" Mari studdered, as she tried to corrected herself.

"No...It's okay, I know what you mean. And yes, you can eat next to me." Chibisuke said, smiling at her.

Mari's face was now red a dark cherry. Mari then shook her head as to thank Chibisuke, since she was too embarressed to say anything. Mari sat next to Chibisuke, her face still red. Pretty soon, Darwin, Gumball, Rose, holding Anais, Jasmine, holding Stella and Aki.

"Hey you two, you don't mind if we sit with you guys right?" Rose asked.

"No, not at all." Chibisuke replied.

"Hey Chibisuke!" Jasmine said as she was holding her baby sister, Stella.

"Hey Jasmine. Who's that your holding in your arms?" Chibisuke asked, noticing Stella.

"Oh! This is my baby sister. Stella. Say hi Stella!" Jasmine said, as she held out Stella in front of Chibisuke so the baby can say hi.

Stella, with her huge colored eyes, slowly raised her tiny little arms towards Chibisuke and touched Chibisuke's face and upon touching his face, Stella begin to giggled playfully.

"AWWWWWW!" Both Chibisuke and Mari cooled in cuteness.

"She is soooooo precious!" Mari said.

"DON'T BE FOOLED THEIR CUTENESS." Gumball said.

"ALL BABIES ARE _**EVIL**_" Darwin spoke, agreeing to Gumball's statement.

"Guys, you're just being paranoied." Chibisuke sighed.

"Stella is _**NOT**_ evil." Jasmine spoke defensively.

"Hey Chi-Chi." Aki spoke.

"Chi-Chi?" Jasmine spoke, forming a confused look on her face.

"Don't call me that." Chibisuke scowled at Aki.

Aki giggled evily by Chibisuke's reaction. "What are you going to do after we eat?" Aki asked.

"I don't know. Most likely play more games that will gives me more tickets." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh cool!" I'll joined you!" Aki said.

"Okay. You can." Chibisuke said casulally.

"Guys, we can't stay here for long because the school season is coming up and we can't stay out all night cause you guys need enough sleep so you won't be tired at school." Rose spoke.

Everyone nodded and after eating their food, the kids resumed playing the games in the arcade. Chibisuke's group and Skipps's group got together and begin to play games to earn alot of tickets and some games like _**"House of the Dead series", Time Crisis series", Marvel Vs Capcom Series" and "Soul Caliber series".**_ After a good two hours of playing and having fun, Rose informed the kids that it was getting late and it was time to go. All of the kids decided to save their tickets. Rose and the kids exited Dave and Busters and walked towards the orphanage. It was still raining hard by the time they were outside so the gang covered up in their jackets and umbrellas. While walking towards the orphange, most of the kids start talking to each other. Flame and Aqua, as usual, started to argue once again. Most of the kids ignored the two bickering and continued walking home. Finally, after 20 minutes of walking, the gang finally reach Chibisuke's house.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go then. We'll see you guys later then." Chibisuke spoke as he waved to Rose and the kids.

"Thanks for taking us to Dave Busters! We had fun!" Tobi said as she waved too.

"Yeah. We need to go to more places." Mel spoke, as she too, waved at Rose.

"Don't worry! When we get the chance, or have some free time in our hands, we will." Rose replied.

Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi said their goodbyes to their friends and walked towards Chibisuke's door. Cloud and Aki decided to go with Rose to the orphanage. Chibisuke opened then door and the trio entered inside the house. Upon entering inside the house, the three now tired kids walked towards Chibisuke's room so they can changed into their pajamas and go to bed. Like many others nights, Felicia, Chibisuke's_** legal **_and Mel and Tobi's _**unofficial **_guardian was not at home and was still out, having her time of her life.

"MAN, I'm beat!" Mel was the first one to complianed.

"I agree." Chibisuke spoke, agreeing what Mel said.

"Me three... *yawn*" Tobi yawned, as she was feeling a little sleepy and her eyes were a little red.

"Anyway, let's go to bed so we won't be tired in the moring." Chibisuke said.

"Okay." Both Mel and Tobi replied in unsion as they got their pajamas, went to the bathroom and changed oout of their now wet clothes. The three quickly hopped into their sleeping spots and tuned of the lights and begin wraping their blankets to keep their warm form the cold weather. As they were drifing to sleep, Tobi begin to speak to Chibisuke and Mel.

"Psst. Hey Chi-Chi, Mel. Do you think that we will be popular at school when school starts?" Tobi asked, feeling a little worried.

"What do mean?" Chbiisuke asked.

"She means that will we become popular at school because before we were out on the streets, at our old school, that we were one of the unpopular kids and we were teased becaused of that reason." Mel replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened to you guys." Chibisuke said, starting to feel pity and guilt for them.

"I-i-i just don't want to be hurt anymore like that ever again..." Tobi spoke as she to remebered the memories of that "hellhole" of what people called a school and begin to tear up a little.

"Hey, Tobi. Don't cry...listen, even if you don't get popular at school, always remember this. We'll always be your friends, unpopular or not." Chibisuke spoke, giving Tobi the strength to overcome this "popularity" phenominon problem.

"*Sniff* Thanks Chi-Chi...you...your really sweet...you know that..." Tobi said, as she started to smile and blush a little.

Chibisuke begin to blush himself a little akwardly upon hearing Tobi saying that he's sweet. Before he could speak, Tobi gave him a good night kiss on the cheek. Chibisuke's blush started to shade a little deeper and had a sheepishly look on his face, while Mel eye-wided at this.

"Thank you Chi-Chi...for giving me the strength for not to be scared...Anyway, we should head on to sleep... Goodnight Chi-Chi, Mel." Tobi said as she begin closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Tobi... goodnight Mel..." Chibisuke said.

"Goodnight you two love birds..." Mel teased at the end as she closed her eyes.

Chibisuke felt a little annoyed by Mel's last words, but decided to ignored for two reasons; one he was tired. Two; he don't want his booming voice to keep the girls all night. Before he went to sleep, he touched the cheek where Tobi justed kissed.

_**"I'm sweet...you say...huh...Tobi..."**_ Chibisuke thought as he closed his eyes and finally fell alseep.

School starts in a next few days and Chibisuke and his friends are really getting excited for school. Hopefully, this new school that Chibisuke will go to would be nice and cool as his old one. Still, Chibisuke wishes that Ichigo and Angelo was with him. However, Chibisuke also hoped that he would make some new friends too as well. So, maybe it won't be that bad without Ichigo and Angelo.

All and all, this will be the beginning of a long, hard but enjoyable school year, as there will be, fights, drama, clubs, crushes and possibly, romance.


	6. 3rd Grade Year September

_**Hello Everyone! Welcome to Chpater 6 of Happiness!**_

_**Before I begin, I have a couple things to say. The school arc is finally here and I decided to make all the characters go to school. Over the course of the school arc, there will be alot of drama, violence, betrayel, clubs, fan-clubs, crushes, romances, on-going rumors, gossips and well...just about anything that can happened at a school! Plus, I'm still debating on wheather I should have a school dance or a school party or some sort after a while. You, the readers and reviewers send me a email of weather I should do a party ar a dance of some sort.**_

_**Second and lastly, the chapters will be like "Fun For Fifth" Story from Chibi-Eclipse (formally known as Destiny Shadows) the chapters will go by each month to pass the school year and progressing the story at a good pace, but since I like my stories to be long and on-going and also like to mixed some things up a bit, I'll be making some omakes along the way. Usually, I make omakes that tends to be funny and random, but shows the strong bonds and affections of the main characters overtime as the story progressed. All and all, starting now, this story will be more and more funny, deep, randomness, characters, and well... a little more of everything! Oh! Penny, Kimme and **__**Benjamin "benny""Ben" Boonie (from Angel the dark wizard's oc's request) is going to appear and Grim (R.I.P Humphrey oc's request) is going to appear as well. **_

_**OH! One more thing! I saw the episode of Adventure time where the main characters have their gender swapped. I knew this before they show that episode that they would have a gender swapped version of the main characters. I wanted to included them in the last chapter, but decided to wait until they premired the episode because it was too early. So my question is to all of you reading this; **__**should I add the gender swapped (minus Ice king's gender swapped, since i didn't add Ice king in the story, although i might...it's still debatable for me. If you have any suggestions of this topic, email me okay.) version charaters in the story?**_

_**That's all I need to tell all you readers out there! Now, I presented to you Chapter 6! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Regular Show, nor The Amazing World Of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Chibisuke slamed his loud alarm clock with his fist, enough to stop the alarm and at the same time, not enough to break his alarm clock. Chibisuke then opened his eyes and saw Aki cudding up in his bed. At first, Chibisuke didn't seems bothered by this, due to still feeling sleepy. But after a couple minutes later, Chibisuke opened his eyes and his eyes met with Aki's. Aki then smiled evily at Chibisuke.

"Good Morning Chi-Chi." Aki spoke.

Chibisuke only blinked for a couple of seconds, then he shreiked and jumped out of his bed.

"AKI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? And more importantly, MY ROOM?" Chibisuke shouted in anger.

"Well...I like to be here in your house, rather than the orphanage." Aki replied.

"Arrrgggghhhh! Whatever! I'm going downstairs so I can eat some breakfast." Chibisuke shouted back, annoyed, as exited the room and walked downstairs. Aki sneakly followed him. When he reached downstairs, what he saw made his mood from bad to worse.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Tobi was the first person greeted him good morning.

"Morning Chibisuke." Mel greeted.

"Yo! Chibisuke!" Gumball greeted.

"About time your up Chi-Chi!" Rigby greeted, with a smirk on his face.

"WHOO! Morning Chibisuke!" Jake greeted.

"Morning there dude!" Mordecai greeted.

"Hey there man!" Finn greeted.

"Chibisuke! Morning!" Darwin greeted.

Chibisuke's jaw dropped from seeing all his friends in his kitchen, eating breakfast. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Chibisuke snapped as he randomly threw an object at one of his friends, which happened to hit Gumball and Rigby. Gumball and Rigby fell off of their chairs, wimping in pain.

" Oh my! What happened you two." A female voice gasped.

Chibisuke eye-wided at the women he was making breakfast. "F-f-f-Felicia? What are you doing here?" Chibisuke asked, as he saw his legal guardian Felicia, wearing her _**"seducive and flattering"**_ short red dress outifit that slight passing her knees. Luckily, she was wearing a large white apon that covered her outfit, as she was passing out some flapjacks at the kids.

"Oh hey Pumpkin! I made breakfast for you and your friends happened to stop by! I never knew that you made this many friends Pumpkin!" Felicia greeted her adoptive son with a smile.

Rigby, Gumball, Jake and Tobi snickered by what Felicia called her adoptive son. Chibisuke decided to ingored it, as Felicia was continuing talking. "Chibisuke, you should get dressed right about now." Felicia added.

"For what?" Chibisuke asked.

"FOR SCHOOL OF COURSE! TODAY IS YOUR FIRST DAY!" Felicia shouted in happiness and joy.

Chibisuke blinked for a couple of seconds then facepalm, feeling rather clueless and stupid. _**"Arrrggghhh! OF course! Today is the first day of school! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"**_ Chibisuke thought very fustrated. Chibisuke then walked back to his and get ready for school, since everyone else were already dressed and ready. As Chibisuke was getting ready for school, he thought about his "brothers" Ichigo and Angelo. This will be his first time going to school without his best friends, but had pure confidence that he will alright all on his own. Chibisuke finally changed into his caual clothes, which it was condered a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He got his backpack and jacket, since it was raining still outside. When he got downstairs, he saw that everyone was ready for school. Felicia then gave Chibisuke something that was wrapped around in a napkin.

"Here Chibisuke. I made you an bacon, egg and cheese mc-muffin in case that your still hungry." Felicia said as she smiled at her "son".

"Thanks Felicia.." Chibisuke said.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Tobi asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Mordecai replied.

"All ready." Jake replied.

"Ready!" Both Gumball and Darwin replied in unsion.

"Ready to go." Finn replied.

"Yep! Ready." RIgby replied.

"I'm ready also!" Mel replied.

Chibisuke nodded his head and was reasy as well. With everyone ready, they exited Chibisuke house.

"BYE FELICIA! SEE YOU LATER!" Tobi shouted, as she waved at Felicia.

"SEE YOU AFTERSCHOOL! YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF MY PUMPKIN FOR ME!" Felicia shouted back as she waved back.

"DON'T WORRY! WE WILL!" Tobi replied back, as Chibisuke faceplam at Felicia calling him pumpkin, and can hear Rigby, Gumball and Jake snickered behind his back. Although annoyed by this, he decided to let it slide as he begin to saw the other kids, outside and waiting for Chibisuke and the gang to meet up and head for school.

"Hey you guys!" Chibisuke greeted the kids.

"CHIBISUKE-SAMA!" Mari greeted back happily.

"CHIBISUKE! Hey there!" Rosemary said as she formed a very bright smile.

"Like hey Chibisuke!" Lumpy Space Princess greeted.

"Good morning there Chibisuke!" Cloud greeted.

"Hey there Chibisuke!" Jasmine greeted with a big, yet slighty shy smile.

And pretty soon, the kids greeted Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi. However their share of happiness and excitement of the first day of school was interrupted by none other than, Aqua.

"HAHAHAHA! GOOD MORNING LOSERS! STARTING TODAY, I'LL BE THE MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL! SO YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!" Aqua screamed.

"*sighs* What makes you _**ABSOLUTELY**_ sure that you would be popular at school?" Chibisuke asked, giving Aqua a sheepish look.

"Oh, watched your tounge you little beansprout. I have _**ALL**_ the qualities that of a goddess." Aqua replied, as she feeling pride of herself and her appearance.

"If defined goddess, you mean being a stuck up, know it all brat type of goddess? Then yeah. You_** diffenally**_ qualified for that." Chibisuke snickered.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Mordecai and Rigby shouted upon what Chibisuke said to Aqua.

"OHHHHHHH. BURNED!" Marceline spoke, as she heard what Chibisuke said to Aqua as well.

"GAH! Marceline! Don't do that to me that often." Chibisuke panicked, as he was talken in suprised by Marceline's "sneaky enterence."

Marceline giggled as she admitted that Chibisuke looks so cute and helpless when he's scared and startled.

Pretty soon, Rose came out, but this time instead wearing in her usual outfit, she was wearing a medium size white colored summer dress, and was wearing sandels with her outfit.

"Good morning everyone! Are you guys ready for the first day of school?" Rose asked.

"YES!" Everyone (excepted Chibisuke) shouted back.

And with that, Rose and the kids walked towards the school. While walking school, the kids begin enchanging conversations. Chibisuke decided to talk to Rose for a bit.

"Hey Rose, what school are we going to?" Chibisuke asked.

"OH that's right! This is your first time going to school in this area huh?" Rose asked.

"Yeah...It is my first time going to school in this area." Chibisuke replied.

After Masaka died and when Felicia took Chibisuke under her wing, topped with having to traveled with Felicia by having to leave his old home town, Chibisuke had never been in school due to moving form one place to another in a very short time. Because of this, Chibisuke was homeschooled from Felicia and her other good friends too. Chibisuke also had to homeschooled himself, as Felicia and her friends were going concerts and gigs. Chibisuke wasn't nervous on the first day of school.

"Well, when we get over there, would you promised me that you would look after the kids for me?" Rose asked.

"Sure! I will look after them and make sure that they won't get any trouble." Chibisuke replied.

"Thanks sugar plum... It really mean alot ot me..." Rose said as she gave her "adopted grandson" a hug.

Chibisuke then turned pink and but managed to returned the hug. _**"So...warm..."**_ Chibisuke thought as she was hugging back Rose. After a while of walking Rose and the kids finally reached the school. As expected to be the first day of school, it was crowded with many other kids and parents. They walked in the hallway and too, the hall was crowded as well.

"Ahhh...it's good to be back." Mordecai spoke.

"Likewise Mordecai." Rigby added.

Rose and Chibisuke searched around to see where "the list" is. Chibisuke spotted the list where it was posted and walked towards it. Rose followed and ordered the kids to do the same. Chibisuke then scrolled down to see his name. He saw his name on the list and found out that he's going to be separated with the other kids.

"Hmmm. Looks like I'm going to be by myself. As usual." Chibisuke mumbled under his breath.

Soon, the gang then looked at the list also. It turns out that Mordecai's group and Finn's group are going to be in the same classroom together. Gumball and Darwin are going to be in in class together with a whole bunch of kids that both of them are not familier with. Mari cheered upon finding out that she will be in same classroom as Chibisuke. Aqua, Flame and Cloud are in the same class as Chibisuke. Mel, Tobi, Rosemary and Aki are in Mordecai's and Finn's class.

"AWWWW! Chibisuke is not in the same class with us." Rigby complained as he hugged Chibisuke by his leg.

"Rigby..." Chibisuke spoke, feeling a little annoyed by this.

"How am i'm going to survive without you?" Gumball cried as he too, was hugging onto Chibisuke's other leg.

"Gumball..." Chibisuke spoke as his annoyance was increasing. He then can hear a few kids snckering at the whole scene. Chibisuke couldn't take any longer. "OKAY GET OFF ME! YOU TWO NEED TO STOP BEING DEPENDENT OR CLINGING ON ME ALL THE TIME! YOU CAN SURVIVE A FEW HOURS WITHOUT ME!" Chibisuke snapped as he shooked one leg at a time to get the two "trouble making cry babies" of his leg.

"Well, we be in school for like 7 to 8 hours. Not just a few hours." Benson spoke as he corrected Chibisuke.

"That's not the point." Chibisuke replied.

"Your right... Sorry." Benson apologized.

"No need Benson." Chibisuke replied.

Benson was taken by surpised from Chibisuke's friendly forgiving nature. All his life, Benson was mistreated and was given the cold shoulder from other kids and even to the extended, his parents, before they "mysteriously died". As a result, he shunned and put an "invisible shield" to hide his "wounded heart." He never told anybody his feelings from his heart. Not even Rose and Skipps, whom he considered his close friends and "family". Although that he rarely interacted with Chibisuke, but he starting to have a little doubt's about Chibisuke, but decided not to jump conclusions yet.

"Fine. We won't be onto you like butter and glue." Rigby sighed.

"But whenever it's recess and lunch, we'll be on you so we can play together!" Gumball pointed at Chibisuke.

"Fine by me." Chibisuke replied with a smile on his face.

Then, the bell rang. It was time to go to class.

"Okay. I'll see you losers at recess! Beansprout and bedwetter, let's go. I don't want to be late on the first day of class because you _**commoners**_." Aqua said as she ordered Chibisuke and Mari to picked up the pace.

Chibisuke growled at Aqua for calling him beansprout. AGAIN. But Flame patted on his shoulder and calmed him down. Chibisuke parted ways with the rest of the gang while Mordecai and the others did the same. As Chibisuke, Flame, Aqua, Cloud and Mari was walking to the homeroom, Mari started to feel a little nervous. Chibisuke noticed this.

"Mari...are you...okay...?" Chibisuke asked.

"No..." Mari replied with a shakey voice.

"What's wrong?" Chibisuke asked.

"I been to this school before... alot of kids make fun of me and abused me..." Mari replied, while shaking in fear.

Chibisuke gently grabbed her and wrapped his arms around hers. "Well, as long as I'm here, this time things will be different." Chibisuke spoke.

Mari then stopped shaking and stared at Chibisuke's eyes, beginning to blush a little. As they contiued to walk towards their classes, many thoughts passed through her mind and she was feeling a little better about school with her secret crush by her side. Finally, Aqua Flame, Cloud, Chibisuke and Mari arrived at their classroom.

"Ready everyone?" Chibisuke asked.

"Kinda..." Mari replied.

"Yeah." Cloud replied.

"Ready." Flame replied.

"Popularity here i come." Aqua replied.

Chibisuke opened the classroom door and upon entering the classroom, it was VERY HUGE. There was only a few kids in here despite that the classroom was big. Chibisuke's group walked towards the teacher that was at the back, cleaning the white board.

"Umm...Hello?" Chibisuke called out to the teacher.

"Hmm. Yes?" The teacher spoke, not bothering to turned around.

"We're the new students that you were going to have today." Mari shyly replied.

"OH! Where are my manners!" The teacher then turned around to and finally made eye contact with Chibisuke's group. Chibisuke and Flame were both blushing from their teacher's appearance; the teacher is a female, had light brown chestnut colored skin, light green emrald eyes and have blonde hair and have two long pony tails that greatly passes her shoulders.

"My name is Ms. Alice. And you are?"

"M-m-m-m-m-my...name...is...Mari..." Mari introduced herself, as she studdered.

"The name is Flame miss." Flame introduced himself, as he was still red from Alice's appearence.

"My name is Cloud." The blue jay replied.

"And lastly, my name is Chibisuke." Chibisuke introduced.

"AHHH! Well, welcvome to my classroom. You can sit ANYWHERE you like." Ms. Alice said with a smile on her face.

But before Chibisuke and the gang were about to pick their seat, the classroom door was opened and surprisenly, Chibisuke saw Mordecai's, Jake's and Gumball's class entering the classroom.

"Gumball? Mordecai? Jake? What are you guys doing here?" Chibisuke asked.

"I don't know myself. Our teacher didn't show up for like five minutes and we were told to come here." Mordecai replied.

"Same goes with our class!" Darwin added.

"I see." Chibisuke replied.

Ms. Alice then was explained by the other classes that their teacher didn't show up and one of the staff members told both Gumball and Mordecai's class to come here. After the situation was explianed, Ms. Alice went to her desk, pick up her classroom phone and called the front office.

While Ms. alice is on the phone, Chibisuke then looked Darwin and Gumball's class; what he saw was astouning to him. Most of Gumball's class were _**ABSOLUTLLY NOT**_ human. As Chibisuke was "examing" Gumball's classmates, Gumball popped in front of his face, spooking him.

"GAHHH! What are you doing Gumball?" Chibisuke snapped.

"Hello! I want you to meet my classmates!"Gumball replied with a smile.

"Uh...okay." Chibisuke sweatdropped.

"Come on!" Gumball said as he dragged his best friend towards his classmates. "Hey you guys! This is Chibisuke!" Gumball greeted to his classmates.

"Hey there Chibisuke! My name is Bannana Joe!" One classmate greeted.

"Oh good he's a boy! Hey! You are in the the _**"Pals Before Gals"**_ group!" Another classmate greeted.

Chibisuke only blinked on what his classmates said to him. One, both of Gumball's classmates was a talking bananna while the other was a rainbow like creature of cotten candy (or what the creature looks to appear) however, it's most likely he's a colorful cloud than a living blob of cotten candy.

"The pals before gals? What's is that?" Chibisuke asked.

"It's our social group club that Bananna Joe made up!" The rainbow creature replied.

"And we have a _**NO GIRLS POLICY**_." Bananna Joe said bitterly.

"I see... well no thanks. I'm not interested in that so I'll pass." Chibisuke declined.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU? A _**GIRL LOVER?**_" The bananna asked.

"Yeah. So what?" Chibisuke replied, not feeling anything worng in befriending girls. After all, he have been befriending girls since infantcy and will continued for the rest of his life.

He has alot of reasons for being nice and befriended girls, something that most boys won't do due to the difference and the long "tradisional" rumor that girls have cooties (which is unture), but one of his main strong reason is his past , when Masaka, who was alive around that time she told Chibisuke that he was abandoded from his real parents. Not wanting other people suffered, or not wanting others to have a bad childhood, he befriended alot of kids and always stood close and defended them, though it was mostly girls that he befriended more than boys.

Nevertheless, it was this kind nature that lead upon meeeting Ichigo and Angelo. When it Masaka died and when the school heard about it, most of the boys laughed at Chibisuke while the girls, Ichigo, Angelo and anyone that he befriended with, comforted him and told him that things would be okay. However, when Chibisuke was adopted by Felicia and had to move with her, while most boys were happy and realief, but deep down the boys were sad and upset that Chibisuke had to leave because without Chibisuke at the school, things would be "dull and boring ". Ichigo, Angelo and Chibisuke's friends were sad and heartbroken that he wouldn't be with his friends and possibly be lonely for the rest of his life. But one girl named Jennifer decided to give him a pendent that has a photo of Chibisuke and Jennifer, cuddling together at a park where Chibisuke and his friends usually play at and in return, Chibisuke gave Jennifer his precious scarf (although he has like three other scarfs) and gave him is new adopted mother email addresses, so did Ichigo and Angelo, so they can keep in touch with his friends.

All and all, Chibisuke thinks he's way better off by himself in no group at all.

"Chibisuke...I think you should join them or else..." Gumball whispered.

"Or else what?" Chibisuke asked, not feeling threatened or discouraged by not joining Bananna Joe and Tobias's group.

"Or else they would humiliate you and pretty soon, the whole school might be on you. And... I'don't want that to happened to you... you're too much of a nice person to be make fun and hurt at." Gumball replied with a very worried look on his face.

Chibisuke was now spektical from Gumball's expression. Even though that Gumball annoyes him with him being naked and breaking and entering in his house, Chibisuke still considered Gumball his friend. Gumball cared Chibisuke deeply, as aside from rescuing him from Talbian on the first day that they met, he also felt a "strong connection" between him. He would do anything for him to make him happy and safe, the same way that Chibisuke had done, despite the annoyance he caused for Chibisuke.

"Don't worry about me okay... I'll be fine." Chibisuke confidently replied.

Just then, Ms. Alice came back to Gumball's and Mordecai's class to talk to them. "Apparently, your guys teachers didn't show up for some reason and I offered that you guys csn stay here in this classroom." Ms. Alice explained.

"So...that means... that..." Darwin spoke.

"That means that all of you guys will be in my class and being classmates together!" Ms. Alice replied with a smile on her face.

Most of the kids cheered by this epsically most of the kids from the orphangage. Not oly that there not going to be separated, but they're also be with Chibisuke. Chibisuke smiled at the kids cheering but then face his attention to Gumball and Rigby, who were both now forming tears for some reason.

"We... will be toghether in the same classroom." Rigby spoke.

"This is... the greatest day of my life..." Gumball spoke also.

Chibisuke sweatdropped at this.

_**"CHIBISUKE!" **_Both Gumball and Rigby cried in unsion as they both jumped towards Chibisuke to hug him, while snot and tears were running down on their faces. Unfortcantally, instead of the "troublemakers duo" expected the hug, they were met by Chibisuke's foot on their faces, sending both of them flying in the air. "_**DON'T COME AT ME WITH SNOT AND TEARS RUNNING DOWN YOUR FACE LIKE THAT! GOD! STOP BEING SO **__**DRAMATIC**__** AND HAVE SOME **__**DIGINITY!**__**"**_ Chibisuke yelled as he was getting very angry and annoyed. Most of the kids eye-wided at while some (Aki, Aqua, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, Marceline, Mordecai and suprisenly, Benson and Skipps giggled a bit by this). Mordecai restriced Rigby and Gumball from coming closer to Chibisuke, while Darwin tried to clam down Chibisuke down.

However, one person saw Chibisuke's strength and started to aknowledge it too. _**"Hmmm... this boy... is not that bad... he should be my bodyguard!" **_The person thought as she smiled evilly.

After that "dramtiac ordeal" was over, everyone took their seats on whatever the kids feel like to where to sit. Chibisuke, as always, decided to excluded himself from the other kids, due to feeling a little better by himself rather than being around the other kids.

For the rest of the morning, the first day went by okay. The kids introduced themselves, and afterwards explained the scheduale and told the kids that today and for the rest of the week that everybody gets out of school early, much to the kids delight. Pretty soon, the bell rang again, this time for recess. All the kids (except Chibisuke) ran out to the playground, despite it was raining outside. Chibisuke walked towards the cafeteria, where some of the kids tend to be whenver it rains. As he was walking, he heard a voice called out to him...

"HEY YOU!" A voice called out to him.

Chibisuke turned around. "M-me?" Chibisuke spoke as he faced the person who called him. It turns out that is was a human girl. Despite being cold and raining today, she wore a blue colored dress and wore while colored leg stalkings that covers her whole "lower regin". She was wearing sandals with her dress. She has long blond hair with blue "anime-like" eyes.

"Yeah you! What's your name again? Your name is hard to pronounce..." The blonde hair girl asked.

"Chibisuke. And you are...?" Chibisuke asked as he gave out her name.

"OH! My name is Kimmie Boonie! And I saw you when you kicked that blue cat and that brown raccoon in the air. I like you already! You'll be my BODYGUARD!" The girl pointed at Chibisuke.

"What...?" Chibisuke spoke, completly clueless and not liking the idea of becoming a "bodyguard" for someone.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOUR MY BODYGUARD!" Kimme replied.

"Uh...why do you need someone like me a bodyguard for...? There are lot of guys out there..." Chibisuke asked.

"Well, most boys like you hate or don't like girls because of the whole _**cooties**_ thing but you, all this time that you exclude yourself from the boys and how you kind and not afraid that many boys think of you. Long story short, your _**very **_different from the other boys and..." Kimme stopped as she begin to blush slightly on what Kimme is going to say. "_**Besides... you look pretty cute and adorible for your age...**_" Kimme whispered on that last she said.

"What?" Chibisuke couldn't hear what Kimme said.

"I mean, your cool and handsome!" Kimme corrected.

"Uh... Thanks." Chibisuke replied, as he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, come with me! I want to show you around the school!" Kimme said as she grabbed Chibisuke and dragged him towards the upper grounds of the school (A/N The upstairs) to show him around her new "bodyguard".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanswhile with Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball and Darwin.<strong>_

"WHOOO!" Gumball cheered.

"This is awesome!" Mordecai shouted.

"Hey, where's Chi-Chi?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know." Darwin replied.

"You know dude, you need to stop calling our friend like that." Mordecai warned.

"What? I like calling him that." Rigby said.

"You need to considered Chibisuke's feelings a bit dude." Mordecai said.

"Why do you always ruined the fun Mordecai?" Gumball spoke now.

"YEAH! What Gumball said!" Rigby agreed.

"Don't start Gumball! What Mordecai said is true and is for you too! Not just Rigby!" Darwin spoke up for Mordecai now.

"Whatever!" Rigby shouted as he resumed playing in the rain with Gumball following him.

"ARRRGGHHHH! This is hopeless!" Mordecai stressed out.

"Don't worry. We're figureed something out... RIght now, let's just play and enjoy our first day okay." Darwin spoke as he cheered Mordecai up.

"Your right... thanks Darwin." Mordecai said.

Darwin smiled at Mordecai and resumed playing in the rain with his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the same time with Mari<strong>_

Mari was inside the cafeteria, watching the rain and other kids playing in it by herself, as usual. Just then, she then heard a voice called out to her.

"MARI!"

Mari shyly turned around and saw Jasmine, Lumpy Space Princess and Princess Bubblegum walking towards Mari.

"Hey... you guys." Mari shyly greeted.

"Why are you by yourself?" Lumpy Space Princess asked.

"Becuase... I feel better when i'm alone." Mari replied.

"Mari, don't be like this. You can always hang out with us." Jasmine said.

"You guys..." Mari spoke.

"Yeah! Remember our pinky promised we made? We'll always be friends!" Princess Bubblegum said.

Mari then begin to cry a little in joy and happiness, now knowing that she's not alone anymore.

"Mari, are you okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah... don't mind me... i'm okay." Mari replied.

"Okay, now let's hang out." Lumpy Space Princess said.

"Good idea LPS." PB agreed.

"Mari? Are you coming with?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." Mari replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Chibisuke and Kimme<strong>_

"And this here is the library." Kimme said.

"Wow...never knew that a library would be upstairs." Chibisuke spoke.

"Yeah. We get that alot." Kimme replied.

"Look out!" A female voice shouted.

Chibisuke turned around and saw a tower of books falling down on top him. Kimme managed to get out of the way of the falling books. Kimme then looked to see who caused the books to fall. When she saw the person who was responsible for it, Kimme wasn't very pleased.

"Penny! Watch where you going?" Kimme scowled.

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever! Just help my new bodyguard out of there!" Kimme ordered the girl.

"You have another bodyguard already? Honestly, he going to leave sooner or later with the girls have cooties routine, just like your previous bodyguards you recuited." The girl shyly complained.

"Don't worry. This one's different." Kimme said.

After a 3 minutes of digging, they finally got Chibisuke out of the book advalance. He was still breathing and okay. Only suffered a bad headache and brusies and a couple of cuts on his arm.

"Oww... thanks you." Chibisuke spoke.

The girl that was responsible for the books fallen on Chibisuke started at Chibisuke. She had NO IDEA that Kimme's "bodyguard" would be sooo...handsome, adorable and cute... All at the same time. All and all, she was "lovestrucked".

Chibisuke then turned her attention towards the girl that was "lovestrucked by Chibisuke's appearence. It was a human girl with Blond hair and Glasses with blue anime eyes and has freckles on her cheeks. She is wearing a red tie over her black colored long sleeved shirt, plaid skirt, dress shoes and knee socks.

Chibisuke knew in his mind that this girl is a "nerd". Chibisuke also hated that word too. The term and word alone, "nerd" is very offensive and just plain mean. Chibisuke have a history of having friends who are "nerds" just like her. Nerds always are the "most unpopular" in the group; always theatened by other groups, especially the "jocks" always shoving them into lockers and etc. Chibisuke would always find disprute and violence between the two groups. Chibisuke deicided to befriened the girl as he made a promised to make everyone he meets happy.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Chibisuke asked.

The girl figeted her hair and used to hide her now blushing face. "Penny Boonie..."

"She's also my clumsy twin sister..." Kimme added.

"Yeah...that's explains it on how you two look like..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Oh please honey... I'm very different from this _**commoner**_" Kimme replied.

_**"Ouch. Don't you think that your being a little **__**too**__** harsh on your sister?"**_ Chibisuke thought, feeling slightly distubed.

"Anyway, let's leave this place. I still need to show you around a bit. Besides, reccess is about to be over." Kimme said as she dragged Chibisuke out of the library and headed towards the balcoy.

"*Sighs* Why does this always happened to me?" Penny asked herself as she begin picking up her fallen books.

Chibisuke and Kimme were now walking towards the balcony. When they arrived there, no one was here. However, unlike most balconies, this has a nice large black roof that sheilds the rain and or the sun (in cases it gets too hot when it's sunny).

"Wow... this is a nice balcony to have lunch and watch the view." Chibisuke spoke as he observed the view, even though the weather was rainning and glommy.

"Yeah, some people get that too. Hey, let's have lunch here! On the balcony here will be much quieter and better than being surrounded by other noisy kids in the cafeteria." Penny spoke to her new "bodyguard".

"Okay sure!" Chibisuke agreed.

Just then, the bell rung. It was time to head back to class.

"Aww... reccess is over. But we're in the same class!" Penny said.

"Yeah we are. Let's head back to class. I'll escort your back." Chibisuke said as he was being a gentlemen to Penny.

"Thanks!" Penny replied as she was turning pink from Chibisuke's "gentleman's like traits". To be honest, Penny never knew that her new "bodyguard" would be so... well... how to put it; "Kind, caring, senstive, sweet and pure of heart." Penny was going to very attached and fond of her new "bodyguard" as she and Chibisuke are heading back to class and enjoy the rest of the first day of school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile elsewhere, at the airport, hundreads of miles away from Chibisuke's school<strong>_

"*Yawn* How LONG do we have to wait for our flight? It's taking WAY TO LONG TO GET HERE!" A voice spoke, as he was feeling very impareint and annoyed.

"Hey it can't be helped! Our flight was delayed okay! Geez your annoying!" Another voice yelled.

"You wanna go asshole...?"

"Bring it on...pervert baka..."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO! FIGHTING HERE WILL GET US KICKED OUT IN THE AIRPORT YOU IDIOTS!" A female voice yelled.

The two boys looked at each other with dirty looks. "HMPH!"

The female just sighed at the two boys. "_**Why are these guys are such idiots?**_" The girl thought stressfully. "Ichigo and Angelo... are you guys hungry?" The girl asked the two boys.

"Yeah... I'm parched and starving!" Angelo replied. Angelo has crimson red spiked in back style hair. He has Dark-Green Emerald eyes and has a scar on his forehead, although most of his hair is covering it. He was wearing casual clothes; black jeans, black and blue stripe long sleeve shirt over his white t-shirt and black tennis shoes. Angelo looks appear to be around Chibisuke's age, if not _slightly_ older than Chibisuke.

"Yeah... I'm a little hungry." Ichigo replied also. Ichigo had long blonde hair that appears and greatly resembles to be a mane. His eyes are descibed as "blue, with a _slight_ green". In some way, he greatly resembles to a wolf, minus the bussy tail and canine teeth. Like Angelo, Ichigo too was wearing casual clothes although they are little different from what Angelo wears; blue jeans, long green t-shirt, black jacket and black tennis shoes. Like Angelo, Ichigo looks to be _slightly_ older than Chibisuke.

And lastly, the girl that was with them was Jennifer. Jennifer had long light greenish lime colored hair that passes well over her shoulders. Like Angelo, she also has green emrald eyes, but hers is lighter than Angelo's. She was wearing blue and green pleaded polo-like dress and like Penny, she also was wearing stalkings that covers her "lower region", although, Jennifer's were black instead of white. With it, she is wearing red and white stripes tennis shoes and was wearing a blue leather jacket over her polo dress. Unlike Angelo and Ichigo, Jennifer looks to be much around Chibisuke's age, if not _slightly _younger than Chibisuke."Okay, where would you guys like to eat? Don't worry about how much we spend, we got plenty of money, but don't go _overboard_." Jennifer asked.

"Mcdonalds." Angelo quickly replied.

"Again? Have you even put any thought?" Ichigo snapped.

"Okay fine. Where do you want to eat at?" Angelo asked.

"How about Chili's?" Jennifer suggested.

"Yeas! Let's eat there!" Angelo agreed.

"Sure. It'll deffinally passes the time as we wait our flight to be ready." Ichigo spoke as he agreed with the two.

"Okay! Chili's it is then!" Jennifer said as she, Ichigo and Angelo got out of their seats and headed towards over there.

"Okay, your guys food are ready!" The waitress said as she handed out their meals.

"Thank you!" Jennifer said.

"Your welcome!" The waitress replied as she walked away to served more of the custormors. Angelo begin eating like a pig, Ichigo slowly ate his food and Jennifer started to have something on his mind. She then revealed the scarf that she wore and it is the same scarf that Chibisuke gave her when Chibisuke had to move away. She always wore it where ever she goes and it was always precious to her.

"Jennifer, whats wrong?" Ichigo asked, as he noticed Jennifer facial expression.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about something." Jennifer replied.

"Let me guess? Chibisuke, a.k.a. your _**secret crush**_. Am I right toots?" Angelo answered.

Jennifer punched Angelo in the face.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. TOOTS." Jennifer said slowly, but feeling angry right now.

"OWW! DANG WOMEN! For a girl your age, you do know how to hit VERY HARD!" Angelo complained as he rubbed his nose and his right cheek.

Ichigo just sigh at this. After Ichigo calmed both of his friends down they resumed on eating their food. Eventually, the three children couldn't eat anymore and decided to save their leftovers of when they get hungry again. Just then, they heard a voice going throughout the airport.

"_**Attention travelers! Flight G-674, Flight E-503, Flight D-192 and Flight A-909 are preparing to board! All Passesngers please report to the front counter for those who are in the following flights that was called.**_"

"Guys! Our Flight! D-192! Their boarding right now." Jennifer said.

"Good timing too." Angelo spoke.

"Come on. Let's go!" Ichigo said as he and his friends grabbed their leftover food and powerly walked towards back at the gate where were at. As they were walking, Jennifer then begin to think about Chibisuke.

_**"Soon Chibisuke. Soon that we all be reunited like old times. There is so much that i want to tell you when i see you..."**_ Jennifer handed her ticket and entered the hallway and into the plane along with Ichigo and Angelo, as she was getting ready for a very long flight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with Felicia<strong>_

"Hmmm...I'm so bored. I know! I'll go swimm- wait. Nevermind. It's raining cats and dogs outside today." Felicia spoke as she was at the house, watching t.v and feeling bored. It's been very quiet today (except the contant thunderstorms that going on right now) Most cats or and anything that has a "feline nature" would be scared and terrified of thunder due to their heightened and enhanced hearing, Felicia seems to be an only exception (although she does considered the thunder storms "annoying", as Felicia herself put it). Just then, she had another idea.

"Oh! Of course! I need to go to the store right quick so i can get started on making dinner for Chibisuke, Mel, Tobi and myself." Felicia said to herself as she hopped off the couch, got her jacket and umbrella, got her house keys and left the house. As she was walking in the rain with her umbrella out, she can hear the contant thunder storms, which it was annoying for Felicia to no end, but decided to endured since it was a raining thunder storm after all. Finally, Felicia managed to reached the grocery store, got a grocery kart and begin shopping for some food.

Felicia is scanning at the frozen food and spotted some frozen french bread style-pizza and pizza pockets. She then got some frozen shirmp and a bottle of shrimp cocktail. Felicia then moved to the next asle, that is the cold breakfast (i.e. cereal), fruit snacks, tea and hot breakfast (i.e. gritts, oatmeal, pop-tarts and cream of wheat) are located. While she was scanning the alse, she then bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry miss!" Felicia apologized, feeling rather embarressed.

"Oh no... it's okay and I sho- Felicia?" The woman spoke, as she stoped speaking and eye-wided upon seeing Felicia.

"Rose...?" Felicia spoke as she couldn't believed that she was face to face with adopted mother that took care of her before she became a pop star.

"Oh...my...god... how i long waited to see you again..." Rose spoke as she was in tears.

"Me...too...Rose..." Felicia spoke, feeling the same also.

Felicia and Rose embraced each in a heartwarming hug. After they separeated the hug, the two of them decided to spend some time together and socialized to make up lost times of not seeing each for almost 25 years. By the time they were at the counter, they were already enjoying their conversation.

"I see...so you and Chibisuke have been around. I never thought that you would take Chibisuke under your dying friend's wish. I thoguht that he was your _biological_ son." Rose said.

"No. He's my _adopted_ son. Though I loved him and treated as my very own child." Felicia said.

"I see. But Chibisuke don't think otherwise..." Rose said, as she started to get serious for the first time in a long time.

"What do you mean?" Felicia cluelessly asked.

_**"Acually...no... Felicia is gone all day and night, leaving me all by myself and lonely... even though that I'm independent and getting used to being alone... it still bothers me..."**_ Was the first thing that Rose thought that Chibisuke said a few weeks eariler. "Chibisuke feels lonely. He tells me that your gone all day and it tells me that your not spending enough quailty time with him as a family and i noticed that you took Mel and Tobi in. Well, they probuably feel the same too and wanted to spend some time with you too also as well. AS A FAMILY SHOULD." Rose said.

Felicia had a sad look on her face. How could she be so neglected of her "son and 2 daughters" (of course, refering to Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi). True, she was out on gigs and partying all night and being rich as a pop star, she's has been somewhat careless a bit. Felicia was about to speak until Rose continued on what she was about to say.

"But... Chibisuke _DID_ say that your not heartless. Your doing all these gigs to keep the income coming in and doing your best not to move again. I do appiceated that your doing that, but still, you need to plan a day like the weekend to spend some time as a family." Rose added.

Felicia feel her head being overwelmed with dark and negative thoughts running through her head and feeling the failure of not giving more love to her "adoptive children". Rose realised her adoptive daughter's expression and decided to comforted her.

"Don't worry Felicia. It's not too late for you. You can still try and get close with Chibisuke, Mel and Tobi. And I'll help you too. Cause your still my only daughter..." Rose added.

Felicia then formed a smile on her face and hugge her adopted mother. "Thanks Rose... I really appreceated." Felicia said.

"Your still my precious child Felicia. Don't forget that. Now, where you'll about to go?" Rose asked.

"Back home." Felicia replied.

"Oh! You can come with me to the orphanage so we can spend some time like old times." Rose said. "Also, I may need some help with making dinner tonight." Rose spoke.

"OH! SURE ROSE!" Felicia spoke excitedly and she started to hugged and snuggled onto Rose's chest, acting like a cat.

Rose giggled at this as she patted Feilcia's head. Rose and Felicia parted the hug and walked towards the orphange and to begin to make dinner for the kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the school<strong>_

Back at the school with Chibisuke and the gang, it was lunch time and as any usual time like that, the kids were at line in the cafeteria. Chibisuke, on the other hand, had his home-made _Shidashi bentō_ that he made yesterday and was heading towards the upstairs balcony that Penny showed him eariler. As he was walking, he then heard a group of girls calling him.

"HEY! YOU WITH THE SNOW WHITE HAIR! STOP!"

Chibisuke turned around and saw what appears to be a group of girls running towards him.

"Uh...hello?" Chibisuke greeted as he waved at his hand at the group of girls. Chibisuke was very specktical upon the girls appearances.

There was a small black anthropomorphic dinosaur that appears to be an apatosaurus.

There was a small, white cloud. Her body is always wiggling for some reason, possibly because she's full of water, like real clouds are.

There was a white, translucent ghost with a bow that seems to resemble a skull with wings (or possibly two sheets). Her arms rest in front of her body, and her emo bangs cover her left eye. She also has a red and blue lining around her, making her seem 3-D. In a way, she seems to be like High-Five Ghost.

There was a Rainbow like Lass creature that somewhat appearance resembles Tobias's, but with the multiple bright colors on her hair instead of her body. And she looks to be a little older than Tobias.

There was a little, green anthropomorphic cactus with her pointy needles serving as hair. She has small black eyes and mouth. She has thin line-like arms and legs.

Oddly, there was a crumpled paper bear who appears to be a cut out of a piece of paper. Her dress is molded onto her legs, which suggests that it is a sort of jumper. She seems to be 3-D.

There was also a peanut with antlers that resemble cacti coming out of her head. The reason she has antlers is because she is a _doe-nut - _a portmanteau of doe, a deer, and nut, as in peanut. Her eyes and mouth are just hollowed out holes that resemble coconut holes. She also has light brown arms and legs coming out of her. Her peanut shell is a lot like a turtle shell; it is both a shell that she lives in and it's part of her body. She is holding what appears to be pom-poms.

There was a giant T-Rex that looks very frighting, but Chibisuke, who have seen much more scary stuff than the t-rex, wasn't scared, discouraged nor wasn't feeling discomforted. Although Chibisuke was a little spektical of her size though.

And finally, there was a delicate flower that was "sitting" in a dark tourqoiuse like blue pot, with a silly smile on his/her face.

"Your that new kid that we haven't seen before." The rainbow lass spoke first.

"Uh..." Chibisuke spoke as he was very confused by what the rainbow lass said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We should intruduced ourselfs to you! My name Masami." The white cloud spoke.

"I'm Rachel." The rainbow lass spoke.

"Carrie..." The emo looking ghout spoke in a low but yet blunt tone.

"My name is Penny. Nice to meet you." The antler peanut spoke with a mild smile on her face.

"I'm Carmen!" The green cactus spoke.

"I'm Molly." The small black apatosaurus spoke.

"And I'm Tina Rex." The T-rex spoke in a very, very deep man-like voice, with kinda sounds like growling and groaning, possibly because of her massive size.

"I'm Teri." The Paper mache bear spoke.

"And I'm Leslie! Nice to meet you cutie pie!" The flower spoke.

"Leslie!" Masami scolwed.

"Sorry." Leslie apologized.

"Anyway, why do you always excluded yourself from everybody whenever we're in class?" Penny asked.

"It's because i feel better when i'm alone..." Chibisuke replied with a sad look on his face. He then felt a couple of tears running down his face.

"Aww... Is something wrong...?" Carmen asked.

"No...no...i'm fine... Listen... i got to go...nice meeting you all..." Chibisuke said as he resumed walking towards the balcony. The girls understood Chibisuke and told him that they will talk more later and left to eat lunch.

Chibisuke finally reached the balcony and opened the door, he saw a girl, sitting on the balcony by herself. It wasn't Penny Kimme. It was a wolf-likr girl; she has black fur, an ice blue C around her left eye, blue eyes, and gold hop earrings that she rarely wears. She was wearing a blue and black mix pleated polo-like dress, but her outfit was mostly covered from her large black coat. She was also wearing what appears to be combat boots, as they were spikes on the bottom. The wolf girl was reading a romantic novel book.

Chibisuke decided to befriend the lonely wolf girl. "Hello there..." Chibisuke spoke.

The wolf girl shyly waved her hand and didn't say a word, but Chibisuke didn't mind her shyness and decided to sit next to her. The wolf girl then blushes and felt a little annoyed of Chibisuke sitting next to her. Chibisuke then got out his bento and opened the top of it. There was white rice, cooked fish, cooked vegatbles like Takuan (a popular traditional Japanese pickle), Daikon (also called **White Radish**, **Japanese radish**, **Oriental radish**, **Chinese radish), **Chinese cabbage and ginger. There was also shirmp tempura too, Chibisuke's favorite food and type of tempura out of the others, with a side of warm miso soup. Even though that the wolf girl was annoyed by Chibisuke's nearby presence, what he have for lunch in his hands sure looks very good and was drooling from the sweet aroma of japanese food.

Chibisuke noticed this and smiled at her. "Are you hungry...?" Chibisuke asked, noticing the wolf girl's expression.

"No...I'm okay..." The wolf girl lied. But just then, her stomach let out a HUGE growl. Chibisuke then giggled at this while the wolf girl blushed.

"Looks like your stomach says otherwise." Chibisuke corrected.

"Whatever! I don't need you crit-" The wolf girl snapped in anger but before she could finished, Chibisuke displayed another bento for her to eat.

"Here, my mother made me another bento box for me in case i want to share it with someone. And today, I want you have it." Chibisuke smiled.

The wolf girl shyly blushes by this. "You really mean that?" The wolf girl asked.

Chibisuke nodded and the wolf girl happily accepted his offer. Pretty soon, the wolf girl was munching the bento lunch like there was no tommorrow. After a while, the wolf girl decided to introduced herself, since he treated her lunch.

"My name is Grim. Thanks for the food. To be honest, I was STARVING." The wolf girl spoke.

"The name is Chibisuke. And your very welcome Grim." Chibisuke replied.

"That's a cute name you have." Grim said.

"T-Thanks Grim." Chibisuke said, while begin to turn pink by Grim's comment.

Just then, they heard a couple of kids cheers. Then, both Grim and Chibisuke saw, Finn and Jake, sitting on what appears to be a long unicorn-like creature who happens to be flying in the air. The unicorn has rainbow colored stripes along her body and big round eyes, similar to Jake's. She also has a single, sharply-pointed horn, and a blonde mane and tail.

"WHOOOHOOO! HEY CHIBISUKE!" Jake shouted.

"What...the...?" Chibisuke spoke, as he couldn't believed what Finn and Jake were doing.

"Chibisuke! This is Lady-Rainicorn! Lady-Rainicorn, this is Chibisuke!" Finn shouted.

Chibisuke then greeted to Lady Rainicorn. Lady Rainicorn greeted to Chibisuke also in her Korean language. Because Chibisuke hasn't study the language that Lady Rainicorn speaks, he couldn't understand what she said.

"SHE SAID'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO!" Jake shoted, as he was managed to understand what Rainicorn said.

Chibisuke nodded and with that, Rainicorn flew away with Finn and Jake, to circle around the school. Chibisuke and Grim was left dumbfounded.

"Exacually, how many kids are here that are like this?" Chibisuke asked.

"ALOT." Grim straightforwardly replied.

Chibisuke and Grim enjoyed eating lunch together and exchanging coversations. After a while, the bell rang. Grim then handed the bento box to Chibisuke and thanked him for the meal as they exited the balcony. Chibisuke was heading towards class until Grim spoke to him.

"Hey where are you going?" Grim asked.

"To class." Chibisuke replied.

"Dude, it's afterschool now." Grim said.

"WHAT? But wait, don't we go back to class after lunch?" Chibisuke asked.

_"NORMALLY_, yes. But since it's the first week of school, we can go home after lunch." Grim explianed.

"Oh okay! Let's walk home together!" Chibisuke said.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later okay Chibisuke!" Grim said.

"Okay! Bye!" Chibisuke replied and then they parted ways. As Chibisuke was walking, he then spotted Kimme, who was with her twin sister, Penny.

"HEY KIMME AND PENNY!" Chibisuke shouted.

"CHIBISUKE! Sorry I couldn't come at lunch earlier." Kimme appogized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad. In fact, I didn't want you to catch a cold." Chibisuke replied.

Kimme blushed by Chibisuke's statment. _**"How...very sweet of him to say that..."**_ Kimme thought. Penny also blushed by Chibisuke's gentlemen nature, but sighed as she was disapointed on how such a kind and gentleman boy like Chibisuke, would work and be a "bodyguard" for a girl like Kimme.

"LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted.

Chibisuke tunred around and saw a soccer ball coming at him very quickly and before he had time to react, the soccer ball hit his face and caused Chibisuke to fall.

"CHIBISUKE!" Both the twin sisters shouted. "WHAT THE HELL! Benjamin "benny""Ben" Boonie! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU JUST KNOCKED MY NEW BODYGUARD OUT COLD!" Kimme shouted.

"Sorry!" Benjamin apologized. Ben has short Brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing brown colored pants, brown shirt, brown and white shoes and a brown hoddie jacket.

"SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT! WAKE HIM UP!" Kimme demanded.

"No... need... I'm okay..." Chibisuke spoke as he started to get up from the ground, while removing the soccer ball off his face. Chibisuke had a red colored soccer pattern print all over his face and his nnose was bleeding a little.

"Are you sure?" Kimme asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chibisuke replied.

"Okay *whew* good. Anyway, My name Benjamin Bonnie." Benjamin greeted. "But you can call me Ben or Benny for short."

"Okay. My name is Chibisuke." Chibisuke greeted.

"Chibisuke... COOL NAME!" Ben added as his eyes begin to sparkled a bit.

"Anyway, Let's walk home together!" Kimme said.

"Oh okay. Sure!" Chibisuke said.

Chibisuke, Kimme, Penny and "Ben" Bonnie walked towards downstairs and upon reaching the entrance, Chibisuke's friends were nowhere to be found.

_**"Hmmm... they're not here... they must've went back to the orphanage..."**_ Chibisuke thought as he got out his unbrella and opened it.

"Hey Penny, here. Get under my umbrella, so you won't get wet." Chibisuke said.

Penny shyly went under Chibisuke's umbrella, with a smile on her face. As Chibisuke and the Boonie siblings walked towards Chbibisuke's house, they exchanged conversation with each. Finally, they reached the porch in front of Chibisuke's house.

"Okay...I'm finally home." Chibisuke said.

"Wow! Your place is huge!" Ben said.

"Thanks! Well I guess I'll see you three later then." Chibisuke said.

"Okay! I'll see you later Chibisuke!" Ben said.

"I'll see you later my dear bodyguard." Kimme said as she blew a kiss at him. Chibisuke sweatdropped at this, but retained his smile.

"Bye Chibi..." Penny shyly spoke.

And with that, The Bonnie siblings parted with Chibisuke and headed towards home. Chibisuke opened the front door and entered the house.

"*sighs* Home sweet home..." Chibisuke spoke to himself, as he was now happy that he's at home. Chibisuke decided to head towards his room. When he opened the door, he saw a few people having a time of their lives.

"YO!" Rigby greeted.

"CHI-CHI!" Aki greeted.

"HEY CHI-CHI!" Gumball greeted.

"MY ROOM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Chibisuke yelled as he threw his backpack at Rigby and managed to hit him.

"Cause, you were excluding yourself from the other kids today..." Aki replied.

"Yeah man." Rigby added.

"I'm telling you, I feel much at ease being by myself." Chibisuke replied.

"You know... I just have an idea to solved your loneliness." Aki said.

"Yeah and what's that?" Chibisuke asked.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Aki replied as she jumped out of the window and ran towards the orphange. 2 minutes later, there was knock on the door and Chibisuke went downstairs and opened the door. Chibisuke saw Mordecai, Darwin, Jake, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Mari, Jasmine, Margaret, Elieen, Mel, Tobi and Cloud, being with Aki, all having their sleeping bags, pillows and hygiene untesils in a plastic bag in their hands.

"SLEEPOVER!" Aki shouted.

"YAY!" The kids (except Mari, Mel, Cloud and Jasmine) cheered.

"WHAT?" Chibisuke shouted.

"PLEASE...?" Aki asked as she used her "puppy eyes expresstion".

Chibisuke tried to resisted it... but it was no good. Upon defeat, Chibisuke sighed.

"Fine... you guys, come on in..." Chibisuke spoke.

The kids cheered as Chibisuke let the kids inside his house.

"Thanks _NISSAN_." Aki said as she winked at him.

Chibisuke just sighed. "_**This is going to be **__**VERY**__** long day**_." Chibisuke stressfully thought.

And indeed, it was long day for Chibisuke. For the "stress" part, it wasn't stressful at all. In fact, Chibisuke was starting to have fun with his friends. Chibisuke have always had a "wounded heart" and started to feel that he was a "lonely existence". But now, he started to feel that he had a "sense of belonging" here in his life. He makes people happy, something that Chibisuke wasn't aware in his personality. He always do things that was right, have sense of moraility, being absoluting forgiving to people who have done a couple of bad things. Everyone was drawn to this part of Chibisuke's personailty.

All and all, Chibisuke's friends are happy and that was good enough for Chibisuke.

For the entire day, Chibisuke and his friends were playing games, video games, watching t.v. and watching some movies too, like _"The Lion King", "Lilo and Stitch" _and alot of Disney related movies. When it got around like 10:00, Chibisuke told the kids that it was time to go to bed. Some of the kids groaned at this, but Chibisuke warned that if they don't get enough sleep, they would be too tired to go to school and he also warned that if they are not going to follow his rules (since it was Chibisuke's house), they would kiss their "sleepover" goodbye and kicked everyone out of his house (with the exception of Mel and Tobi, since they live here with Chibisuke). The kids decided to obey Chibisuke for the sake of the sleepover to continue at Chibisuke's house and not wanted the sleepover to end.

The Boys (not counting Chibisuke amoung them) decided to sleep in th living room. As for the girls, well, they decided to sleep in Chibisuke's room, much to his dismay.

"Hey! Where would I sleep if you guys are sleeping in my room?" Chibisuke asked as he watched the girls taking out their sleeping bags, while Mel and Tobi are hoping onto Chibisuke's bed. Aki was on the couch, already with the covers and blankets warming her up.

"Well, I guess that you'll have to sleep in the living room then with the boys." Aki said.

Chibisuke had mutiple angry mark signs appearing on his forehead. He just sighed and exited the room. Now, he has nowhere to sleep. He wasn't going to sleep with boys, due to Rigby's snoring that would keep him up all night. He can't sleep in Felicia's room, as nobody is allowed inside there (although Felicia never made this rule, Chibisuke made this rule so he can keep future "perverts" that he meets in his life, out and preventing them from stealing Felicia's _**"undergarments"**_)

The only place he has to sleep is the attic. But Chibisuke knows that the attic, although empty, is very uncomfortable and cold. Chibisuke had a choice; either sleep in the living room and be up all night? _OR_, sleep in the unconfortable attic, AWAY from Rigby's snoring.

After much thought, Chibisuke decided to sleep in the attic. He grabbed his blanket and pillows and walked towards they attic. When he got there, he then heard footsteps. Chibisuke turned around and saw Mari, holding her blanket and something else.

"Mari? What are you doing here? Should you be with the other girls in my room?" Chibisuke asked.

"I want to sleep with you for tonight." Mari replied.

"Really? Are you sure?" Chibisuke asked.

"I'm sure. I just don't want you to be lonely..." Mari replied.

Chibisuke smiled at this. "Okay, you can sleep with me then." Chibisuke said.

Mari shyly smiled back. Chibisuke opened the door to the attic and a big gust of cold freezing wind hitted Chibisuke and Mari's skin.

"It's so cold..." Mari spoke.

"I know... well... let's get ready to go to bed..." Chibisuk spoke.

"Wait! We can sleep on this." Mari added as she folded out the thing that she was holding.

"What's that?" Chibisuke asked.

"It's a air matress." Mari replied as she got out her helium machine, put the hose into the hole of the matress, plugged the machine in and turned the machine on. Luckily, the machine didn't make that much noise. After like 5 to 10 minutes, the matress was now filled with air, unplugged the machine, unplugged the hole and seal the hole before some of the air got out.

"And...done!" Mari said.

"Oh nice...Mari... i think that we can sleep well tonight on this. Thanks Mari."Chibisuke said.

"Oh...it was nothing... really..." Mari replied, as she was beginning to blush from the unwanted attention.

Chibisuke and Mari both layed on the air matress, and covered themsleves up real good so they wont freeze.

"Goodnight Mari..." Chibisuke said.

"Goodnight Chibisuke..." Mari said as she close her eyes.

Mari then wrapped her arms around Chibisuke and scoot a little closer to Chibisuke. Chibisuke smiled at this and patted her softly and closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

The first day of school was pretty fun so far. Chibisuke managed to make some new friends and he managed to excluded himself from the other kids. However, unknown to him, Chibisuke is starting to be open himself towards others and it's only a matter of time before he can really interacted fully with other kids.

This would be a long school year for Chibisuke and his firends, as there will be more chaotic stuff happening to them, for the months that are yet to come.


	7. Omake

_**Hello and welcome to the first omake in this story! This omake is out for author Mollly's Are Awesome! Because it's your birthday (September 28th) and I decided to make this omake for you.**_

_**Because this omake is for Molly's Are Awesome, This will focus on Aki (Molly's oc) and Chibisuke's (my oc) relationship. This relationship between the two is... how i described it "Very hilarious, with a love/hate mixed together". Anyway, this omake will have some hilarious stuff, so you have been warned.**_

_**Without further ado, enjoy the first omake of the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time, Resgular show nor The amazing world of Gumball. Just my oc Chibisuke the plot. The rest of the Oc's that i have not mentioned is own by their respective fanfiction author owners.**_

* * *

><p>"HEY CHI-CHI!" Aki shouted.<p>

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Chibsuke snapped.

Aki playfully winked at him. Chibisuke just signed at this.

Chibisuke is at a gamestop store, waiting for the time to reach midnight, with his friends. Even since that Aki and Chibisuke met, things have been pretty good for Aki. But for Chibisuke, it was a living hell for him. Aki constantly calls Chibisuke Chi-Chi, always breaking into his house, eating his food, trashing his room and just plain disrespectful. It is causing him to suffer a mingrating headache and it's not pretty. Before things could get exclulated even further, A voice called out to him.

"Chibisuke... are you okay?"

Chibisuke turned around. It was Jasmine and Mari.

"Oh. Hey you two." Chibisuke said as he tried formed a smile underneath his stress.

"Chibisuke, you seemed that your under a lot of stress." Jasmine added.

"Yeah... Are you sure that your okay?" Mari asked. Then Mari yawned.

"Are you a little sleepy? You didn't have to come with us." Chibisuke spoke, as he noticed that Mari was getting sleepy.

"No, I'm fine! Really! I AM!" Mari replied, trying to toughen out.

Arrgh! When gamestop is going to opened the doors?" Rigby complained.

"In three...two...one... and..." Mordecai spoke.

"MIDNIGHT!" Everyone cheered. The doors opened and everybody entered the store. Chibisuke pre-ordered _**Gears Of War 3**_ and Chibisuke decided to go to the midnight release of the game. Mordecai, Rigby, Jasmine, Mari, Aki, with the condition of Rose accompainy them, let some of the kids come.

"This is awesome!" Mordecai spoke in excitment.

"Yeah!" Rigby added.

Chibisuke and the gang hang out, talked to a couple other custermors and finally got his copy of the game. They stayed and looked around for like 10 minutes until they decided they stayed long enough and it was time to go home and get some sleep. They reahced to Chibisuke's house and parted ways with the kids. Chibisuke opened the door and entered the house, with a smile creeping all over his face.

_**"All right...I have Gears Of War 3. I wish I could play **__**RIGHT NOW**__**, but i have school tommorrow. Oh well, I have all the time in the world. There's no rush."**_ Chibisuke thought as he made his way to his room. Chibisuke silently opened the door, knowing that Mel and Tobi are still asleep and he was right. Mel and Tobi was still alseep in Chibisuke's bed. Chibisuke smiled at this, sat his game on the top of the t.v., and decided to go to the hallway bathroom to take a shower.

_**Meanwhile, wth Aki at the orphanage.**_

Aki is now in her bed, sleeping, but yet for some reason, she was twisting and turning in her bed. Aki is starting to have a bad dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*In Aki's dream*<strong>_

_Aki is running in the dark, covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. As she was running in place, she then came up her old house was burning down, and the spotted the sight of her parents corpse. Aki then started to shake at the sight of this. Aki couldn't take it the sights of her old life and ran back the way she came from. Then Aki tripped on something. Aki turned around and saw that something that she tripped on, was SOMEONE. Much to her horror, it was Chibisuke. He was covered in blood, huge claw marks on his chest and she could see some of his guts are out. In other words, he was a mess._

_"Chibisuke! Are you okay?" Aki spoke, as she knelled to him and hold by his chest._

_"Ugh...Aki...I'm not going to make it..." Chibisuke spoke._

_"DON'T SAY THAT! PLEASE...DON'T DIE...CHI-CHI..." Aki pleaded, as she begined to weep over her friend._

_"Aki... don't cry... you can find your happiness...always believe in yourself... my only regret that i won't be with you when you finally achieved your happiness... but i know you will be happy at the end..." Chibisuke added, as he eyes is starting to close, signaling that his life is slowly fading..._

_"Chi-Chi...please don't go... stay with me...please..." Aki pleaded once more, with more tears falling from her face._

_"Aki...I love you..." Chibisuke spoke with the last of his strength before finally passing away from blood loss, Massive internal bleeding and shock._

_"Chi-Chi...Chi-Chi...CHI-CHI!" Aki screamed from the top of her lungs as she saw her best friend and "surrogate" brother, die in her arms, with her very eyes. Aki could do nothing but to weep, weep and weep on the ground in shame, sad and loneliness. Aki never felt with such emptyness in her heart and will have to live with the guilt of failing to protect Chibisuke, for the rest of her miserable life._

_"CHI-CHI!" Aki screamed once more._

_***End of dream***_

* * *

><p>Aki shot up like a cannonball that been fired from a cannon. Aki was breathing heavily from her nightmare that she just had. Althought she was reliefed that is was only a dream, she couldn't help but to shake in fear. Seeing her past haunted her was one thing, but seeing Chibisuke dead was something that Aki couldn't handle alone. Not wanting to go back to bed after having that horrible nightmare, Aki got up, grabbed her pajamas and pair of "under clothes", opened the window and jumped out and landed on the grass. She then walked towards the only place that she can relax and have a goodnight sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back at Chibisuke's house*<strong>_

Chibisuke just turned off the water that was filling up the bathtub. Chibisuke exited the bathroom and walked towards the cabnet in the hallway, got a washcloth and a towel and headed back to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he saw Aki, in the bathtub, curled up in fetal position.

"Hey Chi-Chi." Aki spoke.

"AKI? ...BATHTUB!" Chibisuke said as he first screamed and almost had a heart attack upon seeing Aki in the bathtub, naked.

"What does it look like? I'm bathing right now." Aki replied, with a slight annoyed look on her face.

"*face palm* That's NOT what i meant." Chibisuke added.

"So what do mean?" Aki asked.

"You know what, nevermind! I'm going to my room!" Chibisuke replied as he head towards the door.

"WAIT!" Aki shouted as she got out the tub and grabbed Chibisuke's arm. "Please don't go...stay with me..." Aki spoke in her soft tone.

"Whoa...calm down there..." Chibisuke spoke, not thinking of turning around to face Aki.

"I want to bathe together. You and me..." Aki spoke.

Chibisuke's heart skipped a beat upon hearing what Aki said. He can't imagined to being bathing with someone else!

"Why do you want me to do that?" Chibisuke asked.

"Please...just this once..." Aki pleaded.

Chibisuke didn't want to do Aki's request. It's just, too embarressing to do. But he didn't want to make Aki more upset and sad. So after much thought, Chibisuke sighed.

"Okay... I'll bathe with you..." Chibisuke spoke.

Aki smiled at this and thanked him. The two got into the tub and begin to relax in the nice hot water.

Aki sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chibisuke asked.

"The reason i came here is... i had a bad dream about my parents and you...?" Aki replied.

"Me?" Chibisuke asked.

Aki nodded and explained her dream that she had, as well as her past. As Aki told her past, Chibisuke felt a little sad for her. When Aki finished what she said to Chibisuke, Aki begin to cry a little.

"Don't worry...Aki... You can always come here when you feel lonely...My place is your home after all..." Chibisuke comforted her.

Uon hearing that Aki moved towards Chibisuke's back and wrapped her arms around Chibisuke chest as her head was resting on Chibisuke's back.

"Thank you Chibisuke... that really meant alot to me... I just don't want to die..." Aki said softly. "I love you too...much for you to be gone..." Aki added.

Chibisuke now was feeling butterflies in his stomach upon Aki saying "I love you." Chibisuke could feel his face turning red in embaressement.

"Okay... Aki please stop... your making this more embarressing and akward than it already is." Chibisuke spoke.

"But it's true what i'm saying to you..." Aki said.

"Okay... I believed you." Chibisuke added.

Chibisuke and Aki continued bathing together. After 15 minutes, they got out of the bathtub and got dressed in separeted rooms. Chibisuke and Aki decided to sleep on the couch in Chibisuke's room since Mel and Tobi got the bed. Chibisuke and Aki hopped on the couch.

"Chi-Chi?" Aki spoke.

"Yeah?" Chibisuke spoke.

"Goodnight Chibi." Aki replied.

"Goodnight Aki." Chibisuke replied back.

Chibisuke and Aki closed their eyes and begin to fall asleep. After a few minutes, Aki opened her eyes, and decided to sleep on top of him. Chibisuke was still asleep so he was unaware of Aki sleeping on top of him. Aki smiled at Chibisuke and gave him a kiss on the forehead, as Chibisuke looked kinda cute sleeping like that. Aki then wrapped her arms around Chibisuke's neck and fell asleep, with a smile on her face, happy that she's has Chibisuke "all to herself".


	8. 3rd Grade Year October

_**Welcome back Everyone! **_

_**There isn't alot to say before i begin this chapter. But this chapter will be mostly give hints about Chibisuke's original origins. And some of his myserious past will be explained towards some of the main characters too.**_

_**Well, that's about it! Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own Regular Show, Adventure Time nor The amazing world of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh... this sucks..." Rigby complained.<p>

"*Sighs* I agree with Rigby..." Gumball spoke.

Rigby, Gumball and his friends are currently in class, waiting for school to be over. It was October the 31st. It was halloween. Most of the kids are excited because this is the day that not only that the kids can dressed as anything they want, but it turns out that the school is having a costume party later tonight at 7:00. But for some reason, some of the kids (namely Gumball, Darwin, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake, Lumpy Space Princess, Mel, Tobi, Aki, Jasmine and _**Especially**_ Grim and Mari) are kinda down.

Why? Because something have happened to their friend Chibisuke!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback to Chibisuke's house, 7:15 am.*<strong>_

_Mel and Tobi were in the living room, sitting on the couch, drinking their orange juice and watching t.v._

_"Ahhh... I feel better now. The cold that I had is gone! Thanks to Chibisuke staying home and taking care of me! Chibisuke is so nice and sweet." Tobi spoke as she was feeling happy and okay._

_"Yeah. Chibisuke is a cool person to hang out with." Mel spoke._

_"Aside form that Chibisuke being so nice, he's very cute and his white hair is sooooo softtttt... and smells good tooo..." Tobi added._

_Mel gave Tobi a confusing look. "Why did you smell his hair?" _

_"Because, his hair always be on me whenever we go to sleep. I mean, me and Chibisuke sleep on the same bed." Tobi replied, while blushing pink in a shy yet cute manner._

_"Do you __**like**__ Chibisuke?" Mel asked._

_"OF COURSE I DO! HE'S MY FRIEND!" Tobi replied._

_"NO! I mean...__**like-like**_, _Tobi." Mel corrected her._

_"You mean... as like a...__**crush**__?" Tobi asked._

_"Yeah. Like that." Mel added._

_Tobi couldn't help but to feel embarressed as her blush deepened to a deep rose red color. Mel saw this and she chuckled a bit upon her best friend's facial expression. Tobi noticed Mel's facial expression and decided to changed the subject._

_"Uh...look at the time! It's 7:20! Time to go to school!" Tobi spoke as she quickly got off the couch and headed towards Chibisuke's room, changing the subject._

_"HEY! TOBI! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Mel shouted._

_"Chibisuke! Time to wake up!" Tobi said as she was ignoring answering to Mel's question. Tobi opened the door and saw Chibisuke, still in the bed, but __**WASN'T**__ "feeling up to par" to get out of bed. Chibisuke's eyes were very red, his nose was red and stuffed. Chibisuke is having a very bad headache, he was wheezing a little and felt too weak to move much. Mel and Tobi gasped by Chibisuke's condition._

_"CHIBISUKE!" Both Mel and Tobi shouted in unsion._

_"Ugh... please don't shout... I'm having a real bad headache." Chibisuke replied weakly._

_"What happened to you?" Tobi asked._

_"Somehow, I managed to got a very bad a cold..." Chibisuke replied._

_''Awwww..." Tobi whined._

_"Are you gonna be okay?" Mel asked._

_"Yeah... I just need some rest... I won't be able to go to school today..." Chibisuke replied._

_"AHHH! I'll take care of you!" Tobi said as she randomly changed into her nurse costume._

_"What the...?" Chibisuke sweatdropped._

_"Let Nurse Tobi heal you up!" Tobi added as she walked towards Chibisuke. However before she can do anything to Chibisuke, Mel grabbed Tobi by her collar._

_"Oh no... your not staying home again. You have a lot of homework to make up." Mel said as she dragged out of Chibisuke's room._

_"NO! LET GO OF ME, MEL! I DON'T WANT CHIBISUKE TO BE LONELY AND SUFFERING!" Tobi yelled as she was struggling to be free from Mel's powerful grasp._

_Mel didn't listen to her friend plea as she didn't want to take any chances to leave Tobi all alone. Even though Tobi haven't answered Mel's question, her expression alone was enough to give Mel her answer. Not taking any chances, Mel is not going to let Tobi stay home with Chibisuke. _

_"Naw Tobi. You need to go to school... I'll be fine..." Chibisuke spoke._

_Just then, Aki came inside Chibisuke's room through through the window and landed on Chibisuke without realizing it until he was on him._

_"OH hey Chi-Chi! OMG! ARE YOU OKAY ?" Aki asked as she saw Chibisuke's face and condition._

_"You know... I could yell at you for breaking in my house again, but i don't have the energy to do so..." Chibisuke said weakly._

"_Well...hmmm... Poke Poke." Aki was lazily poking Chibi's face.. "Yep, he's sick alrite!" said Aki continually poking his face..  
>"Well, i couldve told you that Sherlock!" said Tobi watching her poke chibi's face.<br>"Hey.. This is kinda of topic,but if someone doesn't pay u back after a week should you be worried ur not gonna get your moneys worth?" asked the black fox.  
>"I dunno, yes?" was Mel that reply.<br>"That raccoons dead meat!" muttered the fox.  
>"Whatever..."said Tobi.<br>"Hey, i think Mari's gonna be here in like 10 seconds." said Aki.  
>"Wha-" and on cue, there was a knock on the door.<br>"See? I told you." Aki added as she, with Mel and Tobi followed her towards the door. Mel opened it and just like Aki said, It was Mari. Mari was a short navy blue sleeve mesh polo dress._

_"Mari?" Mel spoke._

_"Oh hi Mel, Tobi and Aki... Is Chibisuke ready and Tobi, What's with the nurse's outfit?" Mari asked._

_"OH! This is my halloween costume!" Tobi replied._

_"And as for __**boyfriend**__ Chibisuke, he's in the bed still, feeling sick." Aki teased._

_"He's not my boyfriend... Chibisuke's is my best friend..." Mari corrected, trying not to blush._

_"YOUR BEST FRIEND?" Aki asked._

_"Y-yes." Mari replied. "Can i see Chibisuke?" Mari asked._

_"Sure!" Tobi replied. Mari then came inside the house and walked towards Chibisuke's room. Mari opened the and when she saw Chibisuke in his condition he is now, Mari was horrified._

_"Chibisuke! Are you okay?" Mari asked._

_"Oh Mari... Hey there..." Chibisuke spoke weakly as he coughed._

_"Omg... you look awful... here, I'll stay here and take care of you today..." said Mari._

_"Don't... I'll be okay..." Chibisuke reassured that he would be fine on his own._

_"Your sure?" Mari asked again._

_"Yeah...*cough*" Chibisuke replied._

_"Well...okay... We'll stop by before we go to the halloween party to check up on you." Mari said she, Aki, Mel and Tobi exited the room and then exited the house, finally leaving Chibisuke all alone. Aki told the kids at the orphanage that Chibisuke was sick and can't make to school nor the party later tonight, much to everyone's dismay (with the exception of Aqua). They went to school, but felt dissapointed that Chibisuke won't be with them. _

_When they got there, Kimme, Grim, Axel (a vampire monster obsessed goth boy. He has long black hair that hangs over his eyes. Hes really talkative and is funny. He's friends with everyone and is willing to make new ones but at the same Axel likes to scare ppl and is psychotic. When he meets Chibi, he scares the crap out of him) that Chibisuke met 2 weeks ago being scared from sneaking up to him and Ronnie (a well mannered guy but who is always looking for adventure. He comes up with wacky ideas that could never work. He has long brown hair and is tall. He's nice except when mad but all and all, He's a simple dude who is calm and friendly) was wondering where Chibisuke was, and most of Chibisuke's friends told that he was sick. Most of them were distraught by this, but the kids managed to get by wtihout Chibisuke._

_***Flashback ends here***_

* * *

><p>It was 2: 28 right now. It was only two minutes away from the bell rings and everyone can go home. As everyone waited, Grim stared to think about Chibisuke a little. Over the past month after meeting Chibisuke, Grim started to hang out with him alot and thanks to him, she's wasn't lonely anymore and she started to take a liking to him. When she heard that Chibisuke's was sick today, she couldn't help but to worry. She also thought of stopping by at Chibisuke's house, but she don't know where he lives. But then she had an idea that she can asked one of Chibisuke's friends ans show her where she lives. Yep. Grim decided to asked Mari where Chibisuke lives.<p>

Finally, the bell rang and everyone cheered, as Ms. Alice spoke to the children as the kids leaving the classroom.

"Now remember kids! The party starts at 7:00 pm! Happy Halloween everyone!" Ms. Alice spoke as she waved the kids. Grim called out to Mari as she was heading to the front enterance.

"HEY MARI!"

"Huh? Oh Grim! Hey..." Mari said shyly.

"Hey, it may sounded wierd and sudden, but can you take or show me where Chibisuke is?" Grim asked.

"Oh sure Grim! Follow me." Mari replied without judgement.

Grim smiled at bit and followed Mari to Chibisuke's house. As they was walking, they exchanged conversations with each other. Finally, after like ten minutes, they reached Chibisuke's.

"Wow, this is Chibisuke's house?" Grim asked.

"Yep!" Mari replied.

"Wow! His house is huge!" Grim spoke.

"Yeah. That's what I said." Mari said. Mari got out her key to opened the front door (that Chibisuke's gave her, proof of their friendship and and trust on each other) and opened the door. Grim was shocked that Mari had the key to Chibisuke's house. They entered the house and saw Chibisuke, out of his bed, in the kitchen, making what appears to be tea.

"Hey Chibisuke!" Mari shouted happily.

"Oh Hey Mari! Hey G-Grim?" Chibisuke spoke as he was suprised that Grim was here too.

"Chibisuke!" Grim shoted as she ran and hugged him tightly, despite that he was sick. "Oh my...god... I miss you so much... and Mari's right! You are burning a fever." Grim spoke softly to Chibisuke, as she was still hugging him and felt that his body temperature was building up.

"Hey Grim... and yeah... it's only a mild flu..." Chibisuke replied as he returned the hug.

"Your sure? Cause I can stay here and take care of you now...and don't go to the party at the school..." Grim suggested.

"No...no... I'll be okay... You two should go to the party and have a good time... don't let me stop you guys for having fun..." Chibisuke replied, as he didn't want his condition to worry and to prevented Mari and Grim from going to that halloween party.

"Oh okay then... I'll see you later then Chibisuke. I'll come by after the party." Mari said as she exited the house and waved. Grim decided to leave too.

"Okay Chibisuke. I'm gonna go. I'll see you later. Oh and nice house! I should come over sometime." Grim said as she too, exited the house and waved at him.

"Bye Grim!" Chibisuke shouted as waved at her. Chibisuke sighed upon being alone again. In all honesty, Chibisuke wanted to go to the party with his friends and have fun for once. But know that he's sick and has little energy to do anything, he can't go. Fustrated, Chibisuke decided to make some soup and make some tea and hang in the living room to watch t.v. He might as well get used to of not going anywhere caused as long as he's sick, he can't go anywhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile with Grim*<strong>_

Grim was walking around the shopping center, figuring out on whether to buy a costume, or to get candy. To be honest, she really don't want to go to the party, nor that she don't want to go trick or treating either. She wanted to stay inside and give candy out, but she can't give candy out, due to not having a home and living in a hotel soon after her parents died in a car accident. She rarely thinks about her parents, given how they treated her badly and abusivily and Grim thought her parents as cold and abusive. In fact, she was glad that her parents were dead, cause they would no longer inflicted anymore pain.

After much thought, she decided to go to the store and but some candy that she can passed out and she also decided to go back to Chibisuke's house and stay for a bit.

Grim entered the store and grab each a huge bag of Snickers, Kit Kat's, M'n'M's, Reccess Peanut Butter Cups, Milky Ways, Starbursts and Skittles. Grim grabbed her money, payed for the bags of candy and left the store. Grim walked back at Chibisuke house with a small smile on her face, knowing that tonight's halloween would nice and quiet, being with her friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At the same, at the orphanage*<strong>_

Mari was getting dressed in her cute costume. Mari had a "Disney Princess Tiana" outfit, which consides a sparkling light lime green dress that coveres her everything but her feet and her neck regien. She has a long clear sash that hangs on her neck and covers her chest a little. Her hair was nice and long as she shampoo, condition it, and brushing and combing her hair. And she was wearing crystal glittered low heals shoes that matches her dress outfit. She wishes that her "long waiting prince" (refering to Chibisuke) could go to the party so she can get closer to Chibisuke. Half of her guts telling her go to the party, but her concious tell her to go to Chibisuke and be with him since her feelings for Chibisuke is strong and filled with affection. What Aki said about Chibisuke was her "boyfriend" made her heart skipped a beat. She was close to embarressing herself in front of Aki, Tobi, and Mel. Mari only thinks Chibisuke as a close friend, but then, she does like him _**"more as a friend"**_ a little and does admired him alot. But as the age she is right now, she was still confused about love, admiration and crush. However, Mari decided not to think about the concept as she was getting ready to go to the party.

Mari exited her room and walked towards the front lobby, where the others would be there. When she got there, they were only Mordecai and Rigby (both of them dressed as wrestlers), Aqua and her group of girls (they were dressed as witches), Gumball and Rigby (Gumball was dressed as Ryu while Darwin was dressed as Ken. Both of them are from Street Fighter), Aki (dressed as a vampire) and Marceline (dressed as a werewolf).

"Mari? Is that you?" A voice called to her.

Mari turned around and saw that it was Rose.

"Yeah, it's me Rose." Mari replied.

"AWWWW! You look so ADORIBLE! I BET THAT EVERY BOY WOULD FALL FOR YOU!" Rose spoke, as she liked the costume that Mari wore.

"Oh no... not everyone..." Mari corrected.

"Who knows! Maybe you might get Chi-" Rose added but was cut off from Mari, who was now feeling embarressed.

"ROSE, STOP! I don't want Chibisuke to fall for me just of my looks. Chibisuke is not like that... and I want him to have the freedom of loving other people. Not just me... cause, that would be selfish..." Mari interrupted.

"Mari... I didn't mean to hurt you... I'm sorry..." Rose apologized.

"It's okay." Mari calmed down

Soon, more of the kids dressed in their costumes arrvied at the front, The kids were excited to go to the the party. Soon with everybody was presented at the front. Rose asked everyone that are their ready and most of the children replied yes. And with that, Rose and the kids left the orphanage and headed towards the party. Upon heading there, they passed up Chibisuke's house. Some of the kids started to have a sad look on their faces, knowing Chibisuke won't be coming with them and would be missing out the fun and the delicous candy. Mordecai and Darwin warned Rigby and Gumball not to go into his house, since they both a had a feeling that they were going to drag Chibisuke out. Fustrated, Rigby and Gumball decided to not to breaked into Chibisuke's house and resumed walking towards the school with the other kids and Rose. As always, being as kids, they engaged in a conversation wth each other.

Mari was being, as usual, shy, quiet and increasing nervous of the party. Jasmine noticed Mari was acting and feeling very tense, and decided to ease her up a bit.

"Hey Mari. You feeling okay?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh Jasmine! Hi...i'm a little nervous about the party though..." Mari admited.

"Oh don't be! I bet it'll be fun!" Jasmine spoke in her happy tone.

"Yeah, but Chibisuke won't be with us..." Mari added.

"Yeah... i was kinda sad too... but don't worry! He'll get better soon! And I'll protected you if anybody gonna mess with you." Jasmine said.

"Really?" Mari asked.

"Yeah!" Jasmine replied.

"Thanks...Jasmine." Mari thanked Jasmine.

"Don't mentioned it girl." Jasmine replied.

Mari and Jasmine smiled at each other as the kids and Rose resumed to the halloween party at the school, knowing that tonight will be all about fun and sweet candy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile with Angelo, Ichigo and Jennifer*<strong>_

"Hmmm, hmmmm." Jennifer hummed as she was twirling around in her outfit."

"..." Angelo was sleeping on the bed.

"Sigh..." Ichigo sighed as he was watching t.v., feeling bored on this halloween night.

"Hey Ichigo-san. Will Chibisuke like me in this dress?" Jennifer asked as she revealed Ichigo a short sleeved lavender colored dress that passes her knees.

"Um...sure?" Ichigo replied, unsurely. To be honest, Ichigo thought Chibisuke of not being kind of person would fall for people who wear certain clothes or had certain"looks".

"So! What are we going to do tonight?" Jennifer asked.

"_**SHUT THE F*&K UP YOU TWO! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" **_Angelo snapped as he woke up from his nap.

"Language Angelo." Jennifer warned.

"Whatever b*%ch." Angelo spoke.

"HEY!" Jennifer shouted angerily.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the two fight. They were currently staying in a motel, not to far from where Chibisuke's house is (although they don't know where Chibisuke lives) and have been staying there for about 3 weeks. Angelo have been fighting with Grim (whos unknown to them, she is Chibisuke's friend) and the three recieved complaints from "being too loud".

"Guys... stop fighting. Or the next door neighbors would come and yell at us again and probuably get kicked out." Ichigo warned them

"Hmph!" Both Jennifer and Angelo huffed in anger.

Ichigo sighed once more. Then, Jennifer walked towards the door. "Eh? Jennifer, where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"To get something to eat from Wendy's and being away from this baka." Jennfier replied.

Angelo had an angry mark sign on his forehead.

"Well, okay." Ichigo said.

"Do you want anything Ichigo?" Jennifer asked.

"Ahhhh... get me a junior bacon cheeseburger and fries." Ichigo replied.

"Okay!" Jennifer spoke.

"Hey What about me?" Angelo asked.

"You can get your own food lazy ass..." Jennifer replied as she slamed the door.

"Hey! I'm not lazy." Angelo defended.

"Yeah you are." Ichigo replied.

"Tch. Cut it Ichigo." Angelo snapped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Back at Chibisuke's House*<strong>_

"Whew... I'm so tired... but i'm feeling a little better..." Chibisuke spoke to himself as he was relaxing in the bathtub. Chibisuke has been thinking about Felicia and where she is now. He want to talk to Felicia on when they (refering to Mel, Tobi and himself) can spend some time with each other as a family. Just then, he thought about on how he was abandoned and where (and who) his biological family and if there still alive. Masaka, when she was still alive, have always told him that his family abandonded him due to his family, how Masaka put it, "that they had no one in his family to raised and care for him". Given how Masaka said that, Chibisuke presumed that his family were mostly dead, or missing and the remaining of his family couldn't care for him due to what Masaka told him that his family were poor. He concluded that his family, not wanted to have his life filled with sadness and loneliness, his family decided to let Masaka took under his care, Although Masaka stated that she adopted him from an orphanage that Chibisuke lived while he was an infant. He remembered all the times that he and Masaka had; their first Christmas they had, Thanksgiving, Fourth of July and when he made his friends with Ichigo and Angelo and obtained a friend who had a crush on him; Jennifer, the same person that he gave her his scarf when he had to move. Chibisuke teared up a bit upon realizing that his friends are no longer with him and Masaka. Before Chibisuke could shed more tears in sadness and grief, he then heard the doorbell.

"Huh? I wonder who could that be?" Chibisuke spoke to himself as he got out of the tub, wrapped himself in a towel, put on his black robe and walked downstairs towards the door. He opened and saw Grim, holding bags of candy.

"Grim?" Chibisuke spoke, with a confused loook on his face.

"Hey there Chibi! I decided to buy some candy so i can passed out to the kids when they come here." Grim spoke back with a sly smile.

"Oh really?" Chibisuke asked.

"If that's okay with you." Grim added.

"Sure. I like that..." Chibisuke replied in his sweet, soft voice.

"Cool. This is going to be an fun night." Grim said as she smiled a bit.

And Indeed, it was a fun night for Chibisuke and Grim. Aside from passing out candies to the kids (which suprisenly, alot of them came to Chibisuke's door) Chibisuke and Grim decided to wtach some movies. Chibisuke suggested that they should watch _Dawn Of The Dead_. Much to Chibisuke suprised, Grim agreed to watch it. As they were watching it, Grim decided to talk to Chibisuke for i bit.

"Wow... it's true what people say about this movie. It is intense and scary." Grim spoke. "But i'm going to watched it still casue it's geeting good."

"Glad you like it." Chibisuke replied. "Hey after _Dawn Of The Dead_, do you want to watch _Zombieland_ next?"

"YOU HAVE ZOMBIELAND? AWESOME! YEAH I DO!" Grim shouted.

"Okay." Chibisuke spoke, amused from Grim's excitment. When the more bloody and gore scenes came up, Grim started to feel a little disturbed and scared a bit and slowly wrapped her arms around Chibisuke's arm. Chibisuke didn't mind this as he was getting used to be wrapped around someone alot. After an hour and thirty minutes of waching that horror, the movie was finally over. As promised, Chibisuke put in _Zombieland_. When the movie started, Chibisuke and Grim begin laughing at the funny scenes together.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! O-OMG! THIS IS AWESOME." Grim spoke in between laughter.

"Glad to hear it." Chibisuke said.

"HAHAHAHAHA. Hey Chibisuke?" Grim spoke.

"Yeah?" Chibisuke asked.

"If you mind me asking, where are your parents?" Grim asked.

Chibisuke then had a sad look on his face upon remembering his parents. Grim saw Chibisuke's expression and felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't asked you that." Grim spoke, feeling bad.

"No no, it's okay. I was abandoned by my biological family when i was baby. Masaka took me in and raised me until i was seven, when she died of acute radioactive poisoning. Then, Felicia, a close friend of my _late_ adopted mother, took me in and have been with her ever since. Right now, she's out as usual." Chibisuke replied, telling of his past casually to Grim.

"Oh my... I'm sorry that happened to you." Grim gasped by Chibisuke's past.

"Hey it's okay. But thanks for your concern though." Chibisuke spoke as he noticed Grim's sad face. "Hey, come on. Let's enjoy the rest of the movie okay."

Grim then smiled, as her additude was lighten up. "Okay." The two kids resumed watching the movie. They continued watching the movie and as they were watching the movie, more laughes can be heard from the two kids. Finally after more laughes, the movie was over. Grim then looked at the clock and it was 9:30 pm.

"It's almost 10:00. I should go." Grim said.

"Oh okay! What about all this candy?" Chibisuke asked.

"Keep it." Grim replied.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Chibisuke asked.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. I'll see you later." Grim said, as she got up and walked towards the door.

"Bye Grim." Chibisuke waved as Grim exited the house. As Grim was walking towards her house, Chibisuke watched from a distance.

_**"Hmmm... I wonder why that Grim doesn't want me to walk with her? Is she afraid of saying that she doesn't have a home? Parents abusing her? I need to know what's up with her..."**_ Chibisuke deeply thought. Then, he had an idea. Chibisuke decided to _secretly_ followed Grim to find out the "truth" about Grim.

Although he knew that going outside would jeaprodized his health and would get sicker, but Chibisuke, being a kind and benevolent person, wanting to always to do what is right and being extremely self-sacrificing and the fact that Chibisuke is willing to use any means necessary to aid his friends to acheived his promises and virtues to help people, no matter the cost to himself, he views his friends are more than himself, decided to not to worry about his health for the moment. Still in his pajamas, Chibisuke grabbed his coat, his keys and walked out the door. Still haven't lost Grim's trail, Chibisuke hided behind buildings, bushes and cars, as he followed Grim without get caught.

Finally, after much following and hiding from Grim, Chibisuke was leaded to a local Hampton Inn hotel. Chibisuke then put on his hood to cover his face and walked closer. When he saw Grim walked towards the elevator, he then took off his hood and walked inside the hotel lobby, where he was greeted with a Hampton Inn employee.

"Hello there little boy...How can I help you tonight?" The female employee asked.

_**"Little boy..."**_ Chibisuke angrily thought as he was called by that. Then he calmed down and tried to retained himself. "Oh hi... I'm here to see a friend of mine..." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh okay!" Carry on then." The employee spoke as she got back to work.

"*Whew* Cool, that was easy." Chibisuke spoke to himself. The only problem now is that Chibisuke don't know where to look. So he decided to start and go on the fifth floor. Chibisuke entered the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button and waited. The elevator accended and opened the elevator door. Chibisuke walked out and suprisenly, this was the floor that Grim was on as he saw her, arguing with what appears to be another kid with two other kids, standing behind the kid. Chibisuke hid and then took a closer to he saw shocked him. Grim was aguring with Angelo, Chibisuke's childhood friend. And standing behind him were Ichigo and Jennifer! Finally reunited with his life-long friends, Chibisuke came out of his cover ran towards them, happy to see his friends.

"Ichigo! Angelo! Jennifer!"

Grim and Angelo stopped arguing and turned around and saw Chibisuke coming their way. Ichigo and Jennifer were also shocked to see Chibisuke here. Jennifer and ran towards to hugged her secret crush. But before that they came enjoy their happy renuion, Chibisuke then felt his lungs were filled with liquid and chest pain. He tried to resisted the pain, but it was too much and he collasped on the floor, feeling very cold as he started to feel chills and his body temperature was slowly decreasing. Everyone gasped as they were holding over Chibisuke.

"Call an anbulance! Now!" Grim ordered.

"Hey I don't take orders from the likes of you!" Angelo snapped.

"DAMNIT! DO YOU WANT CHIBISUKE TO LIVE OR NOT?" Grim yelled.

Angelo sighed. This was NOT the time to argued. He decided to call an ambulance. While they wait for an ambulance, Grim, Jessicia, Ichigo and Angelo carried Chibisuke to the elevator, to reach the 1st floor lobby. As they were decending, Grim felt Chibisuke's skin turning cold and was turning blue a little.

"On no... his skin is turning blue a little. They need to hurry." Grim panicked.

"Calm down Grim... They'll get here." Jennifer spoke, filled with hope.

Grim nodded and she calmed down. When they reached the lobby, they heard the siren getting louder and louder until after a few minutes the ambulance finally arrived at the scene.

"Hey, who called an ambulance?" The male paramedic asked.

"RIGHT HERE MISTER!" Grim shouted.

The paramedic spotted the group of kids and walked towards them. They told them what happened and the male paramedic got out his themoniter and putted in Chibisuke's mouth. After a few seconds he took the themonitor out and read Chibisuke's temperature. When it read that his temperature was 82.9, the male paramedic grabbed him and carried him to the ambulance truck.

"What's happening?" Grim asked.

"Your friend is suffering from moderate level of hypothermia." The male replied as he noticed Chibisuke's shivering and chills becomes more violent.

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. We just need to get to the hospital quick." The male paramedic replied.

"Okay." Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Do u wanna come with us?" The male paramedic asked.

"Yeah." Jennifer and Grim replied in unsion.

Angelo and Ichigo nodded their heads and the kids were escorted to the hospital to be with Chibisuke's side. As they were escorded to the hospital, Jennifer hold Chibisuke hand and everyone was being silent, wanting Chibisuke to feel better.

This was a halloween night that know one did not expected and this was not how Chibisuke's reunion with his friends would go down like this.

Sigh... all and all, this was going to be a long, frightning night for everyone.


	9. Omake 2

_**Hello again everyone! This chapter will be another omake!**_

_**This chapter will take place a couple days after Chibisuke fainted from hypothermia. This omake would mostly focus on Chibisuke x Jennifer, Chibisuke x Grim and Chibisuke x Mari. Also, there will be a little Mordecai x Margaret and Rigby x Elieen. That's about it. Enjoy this second omake everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Regular Show, nor The Amazing World Of Gumball. Just my OC's (Chibisuke, Angelo, Ichigo, Jennifer) and as for the rest of the oc's that i don't own belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a unknown black colored, but far away parallel universe<strong>_

_Chibisuke is knocked out and was floating on his back. After a while of floating, Chibisuke slowly opened his eyes._

_"Hello?" Chibisuke spoke as he got on his feet and was now floating on his feet. Chibisuke looked around to see if anyone was here in this pitched black place._

_"HELLO? ANYBODY HERE?" Chibisuke shouted. No answer._

_"HELLO? ANYBODY OUT THERE?" Chibisuke yelled again. But still, no answer._

_Chibisuke continued to shouted once more so that as least someone can hear him. Again, no one answered. Chibisuke then had a sad look on his face. Upon feeling sad, the black ptiched universe was changed into a blizzard terran._

_"What the...?" Chibisuke had a bizzare and confused look on his face as he begin the shiver from being in this blizzard. He kepted walking and walking until he collapes from the cold temperature. Chibisuke's shivers became more violent, both his hands and feet becomes blue and his body was giving up on him. Chibisuke could felt the cold temperature almost a 100% of his body. _

_"Ugh...I'm so cold... I'm gonna die alone... Well, at least that i'm going to meet Masaka in heaven and be with her for all enternity..." Chibisuke thought as his death clock came to a close. Also he could felt his heart was slowly to stop and freezed up. Chibisuke closed his eyes to wait for death to free from his suffering._

_However, a unknown voice spoke to him Chibisuke "Live... you have to live... Chibisuke..."_

_"Huh...?" Chibisuke spoke as he looked around to see anybody was there. Unforchantnally, he still don't see know one and didn't have the energy to stand on his feet._

_"Live...Chibisuke... There are so many people who want you to live... Ichigo, Angelo, Jennifer, Felicia, Rose and everyone at the orphanage want you to live..." The Voice spoke to him again._

_"Wait... H-how do you know about the orphanage? Who are you? Please show yourself!" Chibisuke shouted with all the remaining energy he had._

_Soon, a small but bright light appeared in front of him. The small bright light then grew brighter and brighter until it bright up the whole area. The light blinded Chibisuke and couldn't see anything what was going on. When the light finally dimimsihed, Chibisuke saw that the blizzard was now changed into a warming green lust forest. Chibisuke then feel that his body is no longer cold and his feet and hands are no longer blue. _

_Chibisuke then spotted someone in front of him. The small bright light manifested into a person. That person was a grown woman who appears to be in her mid 30's. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a beautiful snow white gown that covered her feet._

_Chibisuke was shell-shocked upon the woman's appearence as he reconized the woman. "It's that...you... Masaka...?"_

_The woman smiled at Chibisuke. "Yes Chibisuke. It's me." _

_Chibisuke was going to get up, but Masaka picked him up. Chibisuke then wrapped his arms around Masaka's neck hugging her, very happy to see his late mother._

_"Masaka... I'm so happy that your here... I'd miss you so much..." Chibisuke spoke as he was crying so much._

_"I miss you too..." Masaka replied. _

_"So...Masaka... Am I'm dead... since your here with me...?" Chibisuke asked._

_Masaka nodded. "No... your just deeply uncouncious now..." _

_Chibisuke's head dropped, either feeling sad or dissapointed. "Oh..."_

_Masaka begin to take a deep breath. "Chibisuke...you have to live... There are people who care so much about you and want you to live... Since my death, I've always watched you and I wanted you to be happy... Live for your friends, Live for Felicia, my close friend that I asked to look out for you when something happenes to me... Live for me..."_

_Chibisuke was starting to feel regret for not trying to be happy, for this is the reason why Masaka died for; to make Chibisuke happy and protected him. Touched by this, Chibisuke smiled. "Okay... I will..."_

_Masaka smiled brightly at her adoptive son. "Good...Always remember this...Chibisuke... You may think that your alone, but your not... you have everyone around you...filled with a nice family and very kind friends to support you... Now go Chibisuke... everyone's waiting for you..." Masaka snapped her fingers and a golden door magically appeared in front of Chibisuke. Masaka then put Chibisuke down on his feet and begin to dissapear. _

_Chibisuke, while heartbroken that this would be the last time that he'll see his late mother ever again, but decided to go through the door. As he got closer, the magically opened a revealed at bright light from inside the door. Chibisuke walked through the door and before dissapearing in the light, Masaka voice echoed to Chibisuke._

_"I love you Chibisuke... And I always will..." Was the last thing that Masaka said before dissapearing into the light._

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Chibisuke's room<strong>_

_Chibisuke slowly opened his eyes and reconized the celling he was staring at. He realized that he's back in his room. Chibisuke then slowly got up and upon getting up, he saw his friends, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Finn, Jake, Mel and Tobi having fun and not caring Chibisuke's condition._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU IDIOTS?" Chibisuke yelled, but everyone ignored him. He then felt something in his bed so he lifted the cover sheets to look, only to find Kimme, with red star eyes, looking as if she was "hunting" her "prey"._

_"Bodyguard...Bodyguard...Become my future husband so we live together in peace and have LOTS OF BABIES..." Kimme spoke in a deep obessed, but yet terrifying voice._

_"AHHHH! C-creepy..." Chibisuke spoke as he was creepted out by Kimme._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Somewhere Else<strong>_

"Get...Get out..." Chibisuke mubbled as he eyes were closed.

"Chibisuke..." A voice spoke to Chibisuke.

Chibisuke opened his eyes and saw a familiar face, but due to his vision being blurry, he couldn't identify who's speaking to him.

"Are you okay? Chibisuke?" The voice spoke to him again.

Thinking that Chibisuke was in his room, Chibisuke swiftly kicked the person that was speaking to him and send the person flying. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" Chibisuke yelled.

However, upon opening his eyes, he realized that Chibisuke is _NOT _in his room. But he was in a hospital. To further convinced that he was not in his room, Chibisuke noticed there was needle in his left arm, injecting some clear looking liquid into his viens. Chibisuke then heard a female voice called to him.

"CHIBISUKE!"

Chibisuke turned around and saw that the voice who shouted him, was his childhood friend, Jennifer. Before Chibisuke managed to say anything, Jennifer quickly ran up to him and hugged him.

"Chibisuke...I so glad that your alive..." Jennifer spoke.

"Jennifer...? W-where am I?" Chibisuke asked.

"Your at the hospital... Upon seeing us back at the hotel you suddenly collapsed and fainted from the coldness and suffered from hypothermia..."

"Ugh... Oh yeah..." Chibisuke replied as he begin to remembered what happened the last time he was concoius. Chibisuke then saw another childhood friend, Angelo, walking in.

"Chibisuke! Dood! Your okay!" Angelo spoke in a happy and relief tone.

"Hey there...Chibisuke... oww... welcome back..." Ichigo spoke as he was rubbing the area that Chibisuke had kicked him.

Chibisuke gasped at Ichigo. When Ichigo told that Chibiske kicked him, Chibisuke paniced apologized reapeated to him for kicking him (although Ichigo said that it's okay). Angelo was laughing his head off. Ichigo and Jennifer sclowled at Angelo for laughing at Ichigo. After everything cooled down a little, a nurse came inside Chibisuke's room.

"Oh! So your awake!" The nurse spoke to Chibisuke.

Chibisuke nodded. "Yeah... Just now..."

"Well that's good to know. Your Friends were getting worried about you..." The nurse continued.

"I see..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Well, try to get some rest okay... you'll still need it for today." The Nurse said as she exited the room.

Chibisuke nodded. "Um...how long I was out?" Chibisuke asked.

"About a week." Angelo replied.

"No... it's was only like 2 to 3 days... It's wasn't a week..." Ichigo corrected.

"Oh okay..." Chibisuke spoke. Then Chibisuke remembered something. "Hey! Did anybody come and visited me while i was alseep?"

"Besides us, Felicia, your adopted mother visited you. Other than that, no one else visited." Jennifer replied.

"Ahh." Chibisuke replied.

Chibisuke, Jennifer, Ichigo and Angelo begin socalizing and exchanged info on what they have beed up to over the past year and a half not seeing each other. As they were enjoying their conversation, Felicia entered the room and upon seeing her "son" up and okay, Felicha ran up to Chibisuke and hugged him.

"Chibisuke! I'm soooooo glad that your okay..." Felicia spoke as she was trying not to cry, but felt a few tears running down on her face.

"Hey Felicia... um...listen... i'm soo sorry to scare you like that..." Chibisuke apologized, feeling guilty for endangering himself while he was following Grim to see if she was homeless.

"Don't be, you were trying to your friend Grim and she told me everything. In fact, she at our house right now sleeping, along with Mel and Tobi, who are also worried about what happened." Felicia said.

"Really? Um... did everybody in the orphanage knows too?" Chibisuke asked, as he had the feeling that the orphanage heard about what happened too.

"Oh yeah...everybody knows! Mostly, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Finn, Jake, Mari, Aki, Mel, Tobi and a girl from your school, Kimme, were the people who worried about you the most." Felicia added.

Chibisuke sighed as his supictions of the orphanage knowing came true. Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball and Darwin _were_ his first friends he made upon moving in this town and it was only until recently that Finn and Jake met Chibisuke and decided to be part "of the group", showing their close relationship too.

Mari was very understandale to Chibisuke, as he was feeling most guilt for scaring and worrying her. Chibisuke had to admit though, but he and Mari do have a close relaionship. Having both lost their family at the age of seven, they share much sympothy and pity with one another and care for each other very much.

Chibisuke was some-what specktical but not that much suprised when Kimme was worried about him, being her exclaimed "bodyguard" and all.

Mel and Tobi also share a very close relationship with Chibisuke. Having been found in the streets by him and let them to stay at his house so they can a place that they can call "home", Mel and Tobi are _**EXTREMELY **_thankful of Chibisuke and they both made a promise to Felicia to look after Chibisuke whenever Felicia is gone for the day. Although both Mel and Tobi are are very close to Chibisuke, Tobi have been revealing her thankfulness, her feelings and her happiness more out of the two. And not to mentioned that Tobi is begin to developed a crush on Chibisuke (of course, Chibisuke don't know of it).

Chibisuke was specktical upon hearing Aki was worried about him. Chibisuke thought really deep about Aki worrying about him. But upon thinking, he begin to remember all the mishaps and tactics Aki used to annoy him, which made Chibisuke angry a little. Chibisuke concluded that the only reason Aki was worried is that so can Aki can keep bugging him even more and without him around, Aki would get bored and would have to look for another "punching bag" to annoy and hit on. This is one of the reasons (if not, the main reason) why Chibisuke that he and Aki have a "love and hate" (on Chibisuke's side, to say the least) kind of relationship.

But Chibisuke decided to shoved that aside and realized that everyone was worried about him. "I see... well thanks for telling me that and the next time you see them, tell em I said hey and i'm okay." Chibisuke spoke.

"I can't because I have to run errands again and I'll be gone." Felicia replied.

Chibisuke looked down, feeling sad. "Oh."

Just then, the nurse came by. "Chibisuke. It's lunch time now. Are you hungry right now?"

"Yeah... I'm a little hungry." Chibisuke replied.

"Hey nurse. How long does Chibisuke need to stay?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, I took his temperature like an hour ago. We're gonna have to due more tests on Chibisuke, but if things go nice and well, Chibisuke should be good to go home within a day or so. So all he needs is just antibionics that's injecting him and he should be fine." The nurse replied.

"Nice!" Angelo spoke.

Ichigo nodded in encouragement.

"Oh okay. Who's gonna pick me up?" Chibisuke asked.

"Rose will since I'm busy too tomorrow and pretty much the whole week. OH! and i brought you a few clean clothes too." Felicia replied.

"Oh okay thanks." Chibisuke nodded.

"Well, I need to go now. I'll see you later pumpkin..." Felicia said as she gave Chibisuke a peck on the cheek. "Come on you guys. I'll take you three home before I do my errands."

"Okay. I'll see you later Chibisuke. Get well soon." Jennifer said as she wrapped her arms and kissed Chibisuke on the nose, much to Chibisuke's embarressment and Angelo's dismay. Ichigo and Angelo waved Chibisuke bye and Chibisuke waved back at them as he watched them leave and headed towards the elevator until the enter the elevator and dissapear out of sight. Chibisuke then headed towards Cafe that was downstairs on the first floor. He was going to take the stairs at first, but since his arm is still hooked on with the needle, injecting the antibionics into his blood veins and didn't have the strength to drag the metal roller that was holding the clear bag of antibionics, decided to take the elevator instead. When he got at the first floor, he resumed the directions of the cafe is. Chibisuke didn't really need to ask for directions due to there were arrows that tells the directions are.

Finally, Chibisuke reached the cafe. He grabbed a tray, plate and a bowl. Due to Chibisuke just recovering from a severe cold of hypothermia, he strictly gotten only hot food. No cold stuff like ice cream, cheesecakes, jello, popcicles, milk, dairy produces or anything that would slow down or halt his body and immune systen from getting better; Chibisuke gotten chicken soup, salad with french dressing, chicken pot pie, home-made tea and for dessert, a steaming hot apple pie. After he grabbed his food, he made his way towards the elevator to get to his room. When he got the floor where his room is, Chibisuke walked towards his room. Chibisuke sat down his bed with his food, turned the tv on and begin eating his lunch alone but in peace.

As Chibisuke was eating his food, another nurse came in informed Chibisuke that he has a visitor. "Chibisuke. You have visitor."

Chibisuke was suprised. "Oh! Send em in then."

The nurse nodded "Okay." Then the nurse went and getting the guests that was visiting Chibisuke. The visitor turns out to be Rose.

"Rose?" Chibisuke almosted choked on his food upon seeing Rose.

"Chibisuke... hey there sugar plum..." Rose said as she teared up a bit upon seeing her adopted grandson okay and awake.

Chibisuke smiled at Rose. "Hey there Rose."

"I'm glad that your okay..." Rose added.

"Yeah... I'm sorry that i made you all worried..." Chibisuke apologized.

"Don't... if it weren't for you, your friend Grim would have been on the streets... And i wanted to let you know that Grim is going to live in the orphanage. So you don't have to worry about her anymore... she's safe, and both Grim and myself are thankful of you..." Rose spoke.

"Well, your welcome Rose..." Chibisuke.

"OH! Here Chibisuke. I wanted to give you this." Rose continued as she grabbed an blue envelope out of her purse and handed to Chibisuke.

"Hmm? What's this?" Chibisuke asked.

"Open and you'll see.." Rose replied with a smile on her face.

Chibisuke nodded and opened the envelope. What revealed in the envelope was very decorated white colored card that had glitter, stars and small colored jewels. Chibisuke opened the card and saw HUGE heart shape that has his name inside it. Also, everyone's name from the orphanage signed their names on it on the card and it said's _**"GET WELL SOON"**_ on top of it.

Chibisuke was shell-shocked and was in tears by the card. "Rose... this is..."

Rose comformed him. "Yeah... it's a get well card... It was Mari's idea..."

"Really? I need to thank her..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Yeah... Mari really loves you alot and as everyone else in the orphanage... I know your sad that you've been lonely but you now have people who care about you..." Rose spoke.

Chibisuke was on the verge of tears. "I-I..."

"It's okay to cry... I'm here..." Rose spoke as she was hugging Chibisuke.

Chibisuke was crying right now and Rose was comforting him the best way she could. After a while, Chibisuke calm down a little and Rose decided that it was time to head to the orphanage.

"Chibisuke... I have to go now... but i'll be here to pick you up tommorrow." Rose said as she give Chibisuke one last hug.

"Okay. I'll see you tommorrow..." Chibisuke spoke as he smiled at Rose.

"See you tommorrow... OH! And Chibisuke?" Rose spoke.

Chibisuke have a confused look on his face. "Yes Rose?"

"I love you Chibisuke..." Rose replied as she gave her_** unofficial**_ "grandson" a sweet kiss on his cheek.

The words " I love you." and the kiss has caused Chibisuke's face to turned red. The reason why is that Felicia have _**NEVER EVER**_ said those three words to Chibisuke (at least so far since the day that Felicia took Chibisuke under her wing from Masaka's request).

Rose then gave her goodbyes and left, leaving Chibisuke once again, all alone. Chibisuke then resumed to his lunch As he was eating, he was starting to sweat a little. Chibisuke wanted to sweat so he can sweat out the cold inside him so he can clear out any other bacteria inside him. Chibisuke finished his food and soon after finishing his food, Chibisuke decided to use the bathroom so he can take a shower. Chibisuke first use the bathroom, and then Chibisuke took off his clothes that he wore since the last time he was concious, turn on the water, entered the bathtub, closed the shower curtains and begin sitting in the water and bathing as the water coming out from the shower head was hitting on Chibisuke's head and soaking his long snow colored white hair.

_**"*Sighes* Rose just say that she loves me... How come Felicia never say that to me...?" **_Chibisuke thought as his body begin to relax and rejuviate.

Since day one of loving with Felicia, Chibisuke's late adoptive mother close friend, Chibisuke have often questioned of his own life and pretty soon his very own existance. He has no knowledge or whereabounts of his biological parents or family, nor doesn't know if his biological family is alive or not, his adoptive mother died from poisoning and despite having a close relationship with Felicia, she never told Chibisuke she loved him, just how Masaka, Chibisuke's late adoptive mother and now Rose. Chibisuke now feels a bit lost and for the first time in his life, a bit depressed. Chibisuke relaxed in the bathtub for like 45 minutes until he decided that it was time to get out of the tub, wrapped himself with a white towel and dried himself off. Chibisuke then got on his "under clothes" and his shorts. Upon getting dressed, another nurse came inside to get Chibisuke for testing.

"Chibisuke? Oh good! Your still up... we need you for testing now..." The nurse spoke.

"Okay... I'm ready." Chibisuke replied as he nodded and followed the nurse that lead Chibisuke to another room.

"Okay. Now i would like to sit on this bench so i can take your blood presure and everything." The nurse said.

Chibisuke nodded and climbed on the blue bench and sat on it. Chibisuke went through a few tests. Including a blood test, checking his temperature and well... a usual check-up to see if Chibisuke is in good health. After like what it seems to be an hour of different testings, the nurse finally dismissed Chibisuke back to his room so he can get some rest. Chibisuke nodded and went straight to his room. Upon entering his room, Chibisuke got onto his portable bed and covered up so he wont get cold. Chibisuke checked the clock. It's was still early in the evening, being it was now 7:30 pm. Chibisuke sighed. He was really bored without his friends being around with him. Speaking of friends, Chibisuke grabbed the "get well" card that everybody signed for him. Chibisuke then noticed that Mari's name was inside the heart shape drawing below Chibisuke's name. Chibisuke smiled as she thought about Mari. After all, Rose stated that it was Mari's to make the card.

Chibisuke thought about Mari. She was very shy, but she was kind, caring, sensitive, sweet and pure of heart. Chibisuke also thought how simular they are. But what separates between them is he is more strong-willed and could bear the loneliness, while Mari couldn't. Chibisuke started to feel his heart skip a few beats upon thinking about Mari a little. Chibisuke shook off the feeling and resumed watching tv. After a while, Chibisuke started to feel sleepy and soon, Chibisuke fell alseep, with the "get well" card still in his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Meanwhile at this same very moment inside the orphanage*<strong>_

"Mari? Are you still up?"

Mari was out on the balcony, looking up at the blue night sky, watching the stars.

"Oh! Rose! Yeah, I can't sleep tonight... I'm still thinking about Chibisuke..." Mari replied.

"Don't worry...Mari... He's doing fine... In fact, he should be released from the hospital early in the morning tommorrow." Rose spoke.

Mari's face then lit up in happiness and relief. "Oh good...I'm so happy to hear that..."

Rose then smiled. "Anyway, it's getting late... you should go to bed..."

Mari nodded. "Okay..." Mari then went to her room where the other girls were, hopped on her bed and went to sleep.

"Good Night Mari. I love you..." Rose spoke.

"Good Night Rose. I love you too..." Mari replied.

Rose closed the door and decided to head to her room and get some shut-eye herself. She entered her room, switched into her nightdress, hopped on her bed and fell alseep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The Next Morning. 6:45 am.*<strong>_

Mari woke up suddenly upon hearing a car engine on and making noises. Unable to ignored it any longer, Mari walked towards the window to see what was making all that noise. She rubbed her eyes to so she can opened them up a little. What she saw has casued them to opened her eyes completely, as she saw Rose AND Chibisuke, exited out of the car. Not wanting to wait, Mari quietly ran towards downstairs so she can greet them.

"Ugh..." Chibisuke moaned.

"You'll still in pain Chibisuke?" Rose giggled.

"Yeah i am still... and it's not funny either Rose!" Chibisuke replied, as he was getting annoyed from Rose's laughing.

Rose and Chibisuke saw the front door being opened and saw Mari running towards Chibisuke, with a happy look on her and tears were running down her eyes.

"CHIBISUKE-KUN!" Mari shouted as she tackled on Chibisuke. Rose giggled at the two kids were "cuddling" and hugging each other. Chibisuke's pain was increasing as Mari was hugging him.

Chibisuke, Mari and Rose headed inside the orphanage. Mari decided to head back to bed since it was still early in the morning. Chibisuke decided to get some sleep also as well so Rose lead Chibisuke to her room and both her and Chibisuke hopped on the bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*2 hours later*<strong>_

"Urrgghhh..." Chibisuke moaned as he begin to wake up from sleeping. He streched out his arms and legs and got off the bed. Chibisuke exited the room and headed towards downstairs where the others would be at. He walked through the kitchen and saw Mari and Rose, making breakfast.

"*Yawn* Hey you two..." Chibisuke greeted.

"Hey sugar plum. Did you sleep well?" Rose spoke.

"Yep i did." Chibisuke replied.

"Chibisuke-kun. Are you okay?" Mari asked.

"Yeah... i'm okay." Chibisuke replied.

Mari nodded. "Okay."

Chibisuke then had something on his mind. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"Everyone is at the dinning hall next door." Rose replied. "Hey, why don't you joined your friends? I'm pretty sure they'll be happy to see you!" Rose later added.

"Yeah I should... and I bet Gumball, Rigby, Mordecai and Darwin are gonna cry..." Chibisuke spoke.

Chibisuke walked inside the dinning hall and his specualtions of everyone was going to cry and surrounding him with all the attention were correct. _**AS USUAL.**_ The second that the kids saw Chibisuke walking in the hall, everyone (with the exceptions of Aqua, Skipps, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and lastly Flame (he was in a foul mood) came up to him and exchanged hugs. Rigby and Gumball cried and wrapped Chibisuke knowing that he was okay. Chibisuke, as usual, snapped and kicked Gumball and Rigby off of him. Most of the kids laughed at Gumball and Rigby getting injured. Lumpy Space Princess, Rosemary, Princess Bubblegum, Jasmine, and well...all the girls (Marceine included) exchanged hugs with Chibisuke (with the exception of Aqua of course). The boys however (with exceptions of Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Benson, Skipps and Flame) exchanged hand jesters, smiles and conversations with Chibisuke. After a while of talking, Rose came in the hall.

"Breakfast is ready!"

The kids (Chibisuke excluded) cheered as they got their plate and head towards the kitchen. As most of the kids got their food, Chibisuke decidedd to head towards the main room where the tv is at. Upon entering the room he saw a familuar face.

"G-Grim?"

Grim turned around and saw Chibisuke. "Chibisuke... oh..." Grim came to Chibisuke and gave him a hug. "I'm soo glad that your okay..."

"I'm sooooo sorry that I've made you worry." Chibisuke apologized.

"Don't blame yourself... and In fact, I should be thanking you." Grim spoke.

"_**Thanking me? **_For what?" Chibisuke asked.

"Because you saved me form being on the streets. You see, while you were knocked out in the hospital, Rose came to visited to check up on you and she saw me and Rose told me that you were her adopted grandson. So I told everything about that i was on the streets due to my parents death and how i have been struggling and stuff and then Rose told me that I can live with her with the other kids here and evet since then, i've been living here." Grim explained.

Chibisuke nodded as he listened to Grim's story. "Ahh... I see. Do you like it here so far?"

Grim shook her head "It's very noisy at times, but it's _**deffinally**_ beats living out of the streets though..."

"Well, you can always come to my house whenever you need some peace and quiet... After all, my friends home are my home too and vice versa..." Chibisuke added.

Heavenly touched by Chibisuke's words, tears came out of Grim's eyes. She was extremely glad and happy that she and Chibisuke met."Thanks Chibisuke... for everything you have done for me..."

Chibisuke smiled "You'll very welcome..."

For the most of the day, the orphanage celebrated Chibisuke's return and had some fun. They watched movies, played games and doing pranks and jokes. After a while, the kids wanted something sweet, so Rose decided to get ice cream.

"Ugh... I can't leave the orphanage unattended..." Rose sighed.

"I'll go to the store for you!" Chibisuke volenteered.

"I'll go too!" Mordecai spoke.

"I'm going too!" Rigby volenteered also.

"I'm gonaa go too." Margaret spoke.

"Me too." Elieen added.

"Me three!" Mari volenteered as well.

"Oh okay! Thanks you guys! Here, your gonna need money..." Rose said as she got out her wallet and handed Chibisuke thirty dollars.

"Okay! Well be right back." Chibisuke said as he left with Mordecai, Mari, Rigby, Margaret and Elieen following him. The 6 kids walked out the front door and gate and head towards the shopping area.

"So, Where do you guys want get ice cream from?" Chibisuke asked.

"Basket Robbins!" Rigby answered first.

"Dude! Their ice cream is expensive!" Mordecai complained.

"Fine. Cold Stone then." Rigby replied.

"Their expensive also!" Mordecai added.

"ALRIGHT FINE! HAVE ANY OTHER IDEADS YOU IDIOT?" Rigby snapped from Mordecai's bickering.

"DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU IDIOT!" Mordecai yelled.

Things soon esculated into a fight between the blue jay and the brown raccoon.

"Guys, don't fight." Margaret pleaded.

"Yeah you two. Please don't fight..." Elieen also pleaded.

Chibisuke and Mari sighed.

"Man this is getting annoying..." Chibisuke spoke.

"I agree..." Mari spoke.

"Hey Mari..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Yes Chibisuke-kun?" Mari asked shyly.

Chibisuke was about say something very sweet to Mari until something in his mind has caused him to hesitate. "Um... i'll tell you later... Let's just get the ice cream and hurry back..."

"Oh okay..." Mari spoke as she shook her head with a puzzled look on her face. The kids resumed towards the grocery store after Mordecai and Rigby broken up from the fight. Soon, they reached the grocery store and went to the frozen desserts asle.

Chibisuke scrolled around the freezer. "Hmm... what kind should we get?"

"OH! Let's get chocolate!" Rigby suggested.

"Don't forget strawberry and vanilla!" Margaret added.

"How about Neapolitan ice cream? It has all the three kinds of ice cream who want to get." Chibisuke suggested.

"YEAH! LET'S GET THAT!" Both Margaret and Rigby shouted in agreement.

As Chibisuke, Margaret and Rigby are getting the ice cream, Mari, Elieen and Mordecai all of them sighed as they watched their crushes getting ice cream.

"Sigh... Why does crushes and love always have to be this painful when your crush doesn't know if they like you or back..." Mari spoke.

"I know how you feel Mari..." Moredecai agreed.

"Me too..." Elieen added.

Mari was shocked. "You guys have crushes too?"

Both Elieen and Mordecai nodded their heads. Mari then decided to talk about the crushes that they have. "So Mordecai and Elieen, who do guys have a crush on?"

"Margaret..." Mordecai replied.

"Rigby..." Eileen replied as well.

"Really? Okay..." Mari said.

"So Mari, who do you have a crush on?" Mordecai asked.

"Chibisuke-kun..." Mari shyly replied.

"Awww...Chibisuke is such a sweet boy..." Elieen spoke.

"Yeah thanks... can you guys keep this a secret?" Mari asked.

"Yes! Your secret is safe with me." Mordecai promised.

"All of our secrets are!" Eileen said.

Mari smiled and thanked them. The 6 kids grabbed some toppings, sauce, whipped cream, cherries and another bucket of Neapolitan ice cream. Chibisuke payed for the desserts and the kids left the store and head back to the orphange. After 10 minutes of walking, the kids finally reached the orphanage and was greeted back from Rose and the other kids.

Chibisuke and the kids resumed having fun, eating sweet stuffs and having a good time. When it got dark, Mordecai deicided to say something to Chibisuke.

"Hey Chibisuke. It's getting late dude..." Mordecai spoke.

"Huh? Oh yeah it is... but I have time to stay a little longer." Chibisuke replied.

"Cool dude." Mordecai smiled.

Mari then remembered on what Chibisuke was going to say earlier. _**"Hmm...what was Chibisuke was going to say to me earlier?"**_ Mari thought. Then, she thought of a possibility on what Chibisuke was going to say. _***Gasp* Could it be? That... Chibisuke...is starting to...to...love and fallen for me?"**_ Mari was now turning red upon having her first "_**love fantasy dream**_".

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mari's love Fantasy Day dream*<strong>_

_It was night time and the "meeting" was at the park. Mari is standing by a tall oak tree. She was wearing a hot crimson red dress and mid heels shoes that was shining as a ruby red gem with shiny sliver/white glitter covering her shoes. Mari then saw someone coming to her. She knew that it was Chibisuke. Mari saw Chibisuke wearing an elegant black suit and Chibisuke's hair was sparkeling. When Chibisuke turned his head, there was alot of Serenity surrounding Chibisuke's head._

_"Hey there... Princess..." Chibisuke spoke in his elegant tone._

_This has casued Mari's face to turned red._

_Chibisuke wento up to Mari and grabbed her hands, staring at Mari with his blue water color eyes. "Let's have 30 children together..."_

_Mari, while her face were red like a cherry, shook her head. "O-okay..."_

_"Waaahhhhh! Waaaahhhhh!" An infant Rigby cried._

_Wahhhh! Wahhh!" An infant Gumball cried._

_"Ahhh...look at our children... they're just as beautiful as you honey..." Chibisuke spoke as he was holding baby Gumball._

_Mari giggled by Chibisuke's remarked as she was holding baby Rigby._

_Chibisuke then walked up to Mari. "I love you Mari..."_

_Mari smiled as she was leaning towards Chibisuke's face. "I love you too Chibisuke..."_

_Chibisuke and Mari passionally kiss on the lips, happy in their minds that they were happy and can continue to be happy in the future that is yet to come for them._

_**End of Mari's dream**_

* * *

><p>Mari's face was completely red upon her <em><strong>"Fantasy dream"<strong>_ and there was hot steam coming out of her head due to her face was beaming hot in both happiness and embarressement.

"Oh...my...god... I never thought that this would come like to THIS EXTENT... and WHY WAS OUR FUTURE CHILDREN WERE AN INFANT VERSION OF GUMBALL AND RIGBY?" Mari wondered as she was feeling overwelmed with embarressment.

Mari then shook the thought of and resumed having a good time with her friends. After a day of party and celebrating, everyone fell alseep from exhaustion from eating ice cream and sweets all day and from partying a little too much. Chibisuke, who was still up (along with Mari) decided it was time to head back home.

"All right Rose. I'm gonna head home now... Thanks for the party and for picking me up this morning too..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Sure...anything for you... my adopted grandson..." Rose whisper on the last part.

Chibisuke nodded and begin walking towards the front door.

"I'll escort you out Chibisuke-kun." Mari spoke.

"Oh okay!" Chibisuke spoke as Mari was following him.

"Mari... earlier that was going to say something but decided to tell you later... well...I want to say..." Chibisuke spoke as he gave Mari a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the get well card you made for me... that was real sweet of you..."

Despite that Mari's thoughts and speculations didn't go like she intended, the kiss on the cheek was rewarding enough, as her face was turning red as a ripe strawberry. Chbisuke turned pink and giggled as he admit in his mind that Mari does look cute when she's "lovestrucked and dazzed" by the smooch he gave her.

"Goodnight Mari... and again, thank you for the card..." Chibisuke as he exited the front yard and closed the gate.

"Good...night... Chibisuke-kun..." Mari spoke as she still dazzed and speechless from the peck on her cheek. "_**Even though that things didn't go how i thought it would...but still, the kiss you give was good enough Chibisuke-kun..."**_ Mari thought as she watched Chibisuke dissapeared from the distance and decided to head back inside and decided to call it a night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*At Chibisuke's house*<strong>_

In the living room, Mel, Tobi, Ichigo, Angelo, Jennifer and Aki were watching t.v. until they heard the door being unlocked. The opened and saw Chibisuke walking inside the front door.

"Hey, guess who's back everyone." Chibisuke spoke.

Everybody in the room gasped and saw Chibisuke arrived home with a smile on his face. Everyone ran up to him and surrounded him. The girls all gave Chibisuke a hug, which he returned back. When Tobi was hugging Chibisuke, her mind was fidgeting alot as feelings with Chibisuke was conflicting herself.

"Um...Tobi are you...okay?" Chibisuke asked.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tobi shouted as she was fed up from her conflicted feelings and can't hold it in any longer. "Chibisuke, what I'm about to do next might cause you to hate me... but I wanted you let you know that your not alone and you mean alot to everybody you met and most of all, want you to be happy..."

"Tobi? What are you gonna do to me and I'm sure tha-" Chibisuke was interrupted as Tobi gave him a kiss. However, unlike the other kisses that Rose and the other girls gave him, this one was more passionate and sweeter, as the kiss was on Chibisuke's lips. Everyone (excepted Aki, who was smiling and giggling by the whole "lovely scene") was shocked by this sudden kiss and their jaws dropped to the floor. After a minute or two, Tobi broken the kiss and was blushing red. Chibisuke was also blushing and eye-wided too.

"TOBI! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Mel angrily shouted.

"Something that I_** SHOULD**_ have done to show how much I care for my close friend and our new _**official**_ brother!" Tobi replied.

"Official brother? Tobi, were not even _**blood related**_ to Chibisuke! Neither are we!" Mel complained.

"True, but I treated you like a sister to me! And since Chibisuke rescued us from the streets, I treated him like a brother I never had! I...I...I just wanted to give the love and affection that Chibisuke deserves after he did so much for us... and... I don't want Chibisuke to die... the same way that my family did..." Tobi was now on the verge of tears. "I don't want...to feel that same feeling that I suffered when my family..." Tobi couldn't finished on what she said as she ran towards her room.

Everyone had a confused look their faces except Mel, who had a sad look on her face, as she knew was Tobi was talking about.

"Mel, What was Tobi was talking about?" Aki asked.

"*Sighes* I'll tell you guys later... right now, we should go to bed..." Mel replied.

Everyone nodded and everybody went to their respective room to go to bed. Ichigo and Angelo are sleeping in one room, While Aki and Mel are sleeping in Chibisuke's room without Tobi.

"Chibisuke. Do me a favor and sleep with Tobi tonight. I think I have made her upset and I think you might be the only one to comforted her given the fact that she just kiss you..." Mel pleaded.

Chibisuke nodded without hesitation "Okay. Leave it to me Mel..."

Mel smiled. "Thanks Chibisuke... I owe you one..."

Chibisuke headed towards the room that Tobi would be at. Chibisuke found Tobi, cuddling up in her bed sheets, crying and wheeping, causing her nightdress to be a little soaked from her tears.

"Chibisuke...?" Tobi spoke.

"Yeah... it's me..." Chibisuke replied.

"You must hate me for kissing you that..." Tobi spoke sadly.

"No... In fact... it was very brave of you to do that..." Chibisuke replied.

Tobi sighed. "Felicia told everything about your past and how you lost your adopted mother and was abandonded from your real family. I was horrifed by the news. Your family have not been there in your greatest despair, but gosh darn it your friends and new family are going to be there for you! Especially me! Since you helped me and Mel and saved us from the streets and did so much for us! Cause...cause... I love you Chibisuke!" Tobi was now in tears as she was confessing her feelings to Chibisuke. "I love you Chibisuke...*sniff* even if you don't feel the same way for me... I will always love you as my family member... you mean so much to me..."

Chibisuke was feeling sad for Tobi as she was weeping and crying. Not wanting to make Tobi to beat herself down, Chibisuke embraced Tobi with a hug. "Tobi, you don't have to worry about me okay. Cause i'm not gonna go anywhere okay. I'm gonna sleep with you so you can sleep with ease. Will that make you feel better?"

Tobi wiped the tears off her face. "Yes... much better..."

Chibisuke and Tobi got under the covers and went to bed, before drifting to sleep, Chibisuke said something to Tobi.

"Tobi?"

Tobi turned around to face him. "Yeah Chibisuke?"

Chibisuke gave Tobi a goodnight kiss on the fore head. "Goodnight Tobi..."

Tobi smiled as she blushed from Chibisuke's action. "Goodnight Chibisuke... and remember, you'll never be alone..." Soon, Chibisuke and Tobi drifted to sleep.

With Chibisuke home and well, things would finally returned to normal. And with Ichigo, Angelo and Jennifer here with Chibisuke, things might get alot interesting...


	10. 3rd Grade Year November

_**Konichiwa you readers! Sorry It took so long with the last chapter. Aside from thinking about my late family members who tragically died my childhood (except my father, who I haven't seen until recently, since he was responsible for the murder of my family. But even still, I'd forgive him) and contantly visting my deceased mother and baby sister's grave like everyday, I'd had school, deadlines and the fact that I'm by myself at home as my adoptive parents are always away on busniess trips. But recently, I decided to live in a dorm at college. It's okay... so far, but i'm still fracture from the loss of my family though. Okay on with story though since you don't want me to lectured about my family and yada yada.**_

_**This chapter will be mostly goes out to my close friend **__**ilovesapples **__**(formely known as Leutinant Sapphire and famous for writing "Fun for Fifth) since her birthday is this month. Happy Brithday **__**ilovesapples**__**! I hope you have a WONDEFUL BIRTHDAY and don't forget who are your friends are! Anyway, This month in November, pay a special tribute to **__**ilovesapples **__**to see her famous story "Fun for Fifth" and any other of her famous stories that you must read! I hope you get to enjoy **__**ilovesapples's **__**stories and again **__**ilovesapples**__**, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Also, anothor thing. There was a couple of reviewers of who they wanted me to add their OC's in the story. I want to apologized for not including them because i feel comfortable if i can talk with by messaging my reviewers. Cause there were a couple people who I wanted to messaged them but couldn't let me. So to all the reviewers that are unable to be contacted, please try to do something about that so i can ACUALLY talk to my beloved reviewers and know you guys better! Oh! Don't forget to say your oc's name so i can identify you. Plus, I'm the kind of fanfic author that like to get closer to the reviewers (refering to you guys) and if i might have questuons (trust me, this would happen alot) i want to message you and keep in between me and you (the reviewer you, who want to message and vice-versa) instead of putting the auestion at the end of each chapter. Trust me, the options of messaging my reviewers would make things ALOT EASIER for me and you guys (the reviewers).**_

_**That's All! Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time, Regular Show or The Amazing World Of Gumball.**_

* * *

><p>"*Sigh* How did we get into this mess?" Chibisuke spoke.<p>

"Oh gee... I HAVE NO IDEA." Rigby replied with sarcasum.

"It was a retorical question..." Chibisuke added.

"Hey blame Talbain, Benson and Axel for making a scene and arguing!" Gumball argued.

"ME?" Benson yelled.

"HEY!" Talbain shouted.

"No, I blame you Gumball, Rigby and Angelo, as your the ones who threw your food at Benson, pissed him off and you two, Rigby and Perverted Baka here threw their food at Talbain and Axel, thus igniging the the food fight!" Ichigo spoke for Chibisuke, agreeing with him.

"OH COME ON! It's not like he's have an allergy to school lunches!" Angelo suggessted.

"SO?" Ichigo snapped.

"Hey what about you and Chibisuke? You guys joined in the food fight too! Don't forget about Tobi and Jennifer!" Angelo added as he was pointing Ichigo.

"Idiot! You and Rigby pointed and mentioned our names even though that we wern't involved and somehow, by either pure luck or ignorance from the teachers or staff, we were blame too and as for Jennifer and Tobi, they were knocked out cold! No thanks to you Angelo!" Ichigo replied.

"Whaaaa! My name is Ichigo! I'm so pride of myself and I look up to girls dresses and skirts like a pervert!" Angelo spoke as he was doing an impresion of Ichigo to imatate him.

"..." Ichigo started at Angelo. "Um Angelo... you do that stuff... not me..."

Angelo stood there dumbfounded. Chibisuke facepalm as Angelo was being such a...a...well... a dumba-

"Chibisuke! LANGUAGE! THIS IS A K+ RATED STORY!" Angelo warned.

"Dude! IT'S A T RATED STORY!" Chibisuke corrected. "And how did you read my thoughts?"

Angelo was feeling stupid again. "Oh... and to answer you question Chibi-boy, is that I have an uncanned ability to read people minds..." Angelo replied.

Chibisuke shook his head. "What a dumbass you are sometimes..."

"GO F*%K YOURSELF ASSH*$E!" Angelo snapped as he realzied that Chibisuke is right.

Chibisuke sighed as he, Talbain, Gumball, Ichigo, Angelo, Rigby, Benson, and Axel were cleaning up the cafe from all the food that was covering the whole cafeteria. The eight boys have been cleaning up since after lunch and it's was already after school.

As they were cleaning up Benson decided to talk with Chibisuke.

"Ahh... I see you have been cleaning up very fast Chibisuke... Trying to get out of here as fast as possible... Can't blame you..." Benson spoke.

"At least you've understand how i feel..." Chibisuke nodded.

"Yeah... Hey Chibisuke...?" Benson spoke.

"Yes Benson?" Chibisuke spoke.

"Do you want to hang out sometimes?" Benson asked.

"Sure! Just tell me okay and i'll hang with you!" Chibisuke replied.

Benson smiled as he was getting friendly with Chibisuke. The boys cleaned up the tables, walls and finally, the doors . After almost 4 hours of cleaning and arguing with one another, they were finally done. As Chibisuke was wrapping up, Axel, being himself, came up behind and scared the living hell out of him.

"I'm gonna...*slurp* bite you with my sharp fangs so i can lick the blood off from your face..." Axel spoke as he was wrapping his arms around his "victum's" neck.

Chibisuke snapped at Axel's "vampiric" nature and swiftly pucnhed him in the face, knocking off of him. "Axel! Will you stop it? For crying out loud! Your acting like Marce-"

"Don't say a girl's name! I hate girls!" Axel shouted.

"Why? Don't tell me it's the whole cooties thing... cause that getting old AND *BLEEP* ANNOYING AS WELL! Chibisuke as he was getting emotionally fed up from the whole "girls have cooties" thing. It was that reason on why Bannana Joe,Tobias and well, most of the boys (excluding Ichigo, Darwin, Mordecai, Gumball in some degree, Ronnie, Ben, Pops, Skipps, Angelo, Talbain and Benson) at the school make fun of and annoys Chibisuke like every chance they get. In fact one of the reasons why Chibisuke was blamed for the food fight that happened eariler is that although he didn't caused the food fight, he did punched Bannana Joe, Tobias and a boy named Leon (most people called Leo for short). Leon is _almost identical_ as Chibisuke, even more so with Ichigo; Leo has blonde long hair like Ichigo that resembles a maine. But the difference is that Leo's eyes are golden brown and despite lacking hair all over his body, Leo is acually a _full-blooded werewolf _that have a human-like appearance and have strange blonde hair, also including fangs and claws. Although Chibisuke can tolerate the boys messing with him, however they can annoy him to the extent when he snapped at them.

"No... I just think girls are stupid. That's all.." Axel replied.

"I agree! Girls are stupid!" Rigby spoke, as he was agreeing with Axel's statement.

"Here Here to Axel!" Gumball added.

"Gumball, you have a crush on Penny!" Chibisuke exclaimed.

"S-shut up! You don't know that!" Gumball denied.

"Dude! YOU. DREW. A PITCURE. OF. HER. DURING. CLASS." Chibisuke stated slowly.

"You can't prove that..." Gumball added as he is still denying the fact.

"Wait... is Penny that human geek with the glasses?" Talbian asked.

"No, she's the brown peanut with moose-like antlers sticking out. And don't called the other Penny a geek okay! It's mean!" Chibisuke replied.

"WHAT? SHE IS!" Talbain spoke, backing up his theory.

Chibisuke sighed as they exited the cafe. Axel and Talbain went their separate ways, leaving Chibisuke Ichigo, Angelo, Benson, Rigby and Gumball to head for home. All of the boys were reeked of food and was exausted from cleaning that huge mess in the cafe. As they were walking home, Rigby could feel his feet giving up on him and feeling sore.

"Owww... my feet are killing me... Chi-Chi... can you carry me on your back?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, we're almost there! You can bear a little longer." Chibisuke replied.

"I'm serious dude! My feet are sore..." Rigby pleaded.

Chibisuke sighed. "Fine. Get on my back... but just this once."

"Thanks dude." Rigby climbed on Chibisuke's back."Giddy up!"

"HEY! JUSY BECAUSE I'M CARRYING YOU, _**DEFINALLY **_DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M QUAILIFIED TO BE YOUR CADDIE!" Chibisuke snapped.

"Caddie?" Gumball asked.

"It's another word meaning for horse." Chibisuke replied.

Gumball nodded from Chibisuke's answer. "Oh. Well i learn something today."

"And what's that?" Chibisuke asked.

Gumball giggled. "Chibisuke makes a good horse stead."

Chibisuke just sighed as he was carrying Rigby to the orphanage. Finally, they arrived at the front gate of the orphanage. Chibisuke opened the door and was greeted from Rose.

"Welcome back! Whoa... why do you smell like worned out lunch food?" Rose asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Both Chibisuke and Benson replied in unsion.

"Oh okay... Listen, we have some new kids that will be living here with us. Why don't you guys go introduced yourselfs!" Rose spoke.

The boys nodded and went towards the main hall, where everyone would be at. When they arrived the main hall, the kids were surrounding the tables. They took a closer look and saw like 3 different people.

On the left side, there was a female fox that looked like Aki, but she had more "fairy like" appearence. Even more so as Chibisuke saw the sparkeling golden wings that hangs on her back. Also, her hair hangs down on her right eye. The Fairy Fox is wearing a cool blue skirt and a blue t shirt.

In the middle, there was a cat who look like Gumball, but the cat was grey and the cat is a girl given her small stature "feminite" looks. Also, her ears were dark blue and have grey eyes.

Lastly, on the right side, the newcomer was a male and unlike the other two, this one looks a bit older that looks around 13-15 years old. He was an african american, with his hair low fade, sharp shark teeth, wears a old wwe nexus t shirt, black jeans, and shades.

When Lumpy Space Princess caught her eyes at Chibisuke, she immediately ran towards him. Chibisuke threw Rigby off his back.

"Chibisuke! Like, hey man! Ugh... how was cleaning up the cafe?" LSP asked.

"Ugh... a living hell..." Chibisuke replied tiredlessly.

Mari caught eyes of Chibisuke. "Chibisuke-kun... I'm...sorry... for what happened to you..." Mari was on the verge of tears.

"Hey. Don't cry Mari...It's not your fault... Anyway, I'm gonna go home and take a shower... And while i'm at it, I might take a nap..." Chibisuke spoke as he was comforting Mari. Chibisuke then head towards the front door.

"Chibisuke? Your not gonna stay for a while?" Rose asked.

"No...I'm gonna go home and get some sleep..." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh... okay. Thanksgiving is coming up and I want you attened to our thanksgiving dinner." Rose added.

Chibisuke nodded. "Okay." Chibisuke then exited the orphanage and walked towards home. Chibisuke arrived at his house. When he opened the door, no one was home. Chibisuke then saw a note on his coat rack. The note reads:

_**Dear Chibisuke,**_

_**Felicia, Mel and I went to the mall for some shopping for the uncoming Thanksgiving holiday. As always, Felicia will be gone all day and leaving us to look after you. Will be back in a hour.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tobi.**_

Chibisuke sighed as read that Felicia will be gone all day, everyday. Chibisuke felt his energy level was lowering. He decided to sleep on the couch since he didn't have energy to walk anymore. Chibisuke turned on the t.v. watched the news before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*4 hours later*<strong>_

Chibisuke begin to open his eyes. Upon opening them, he noticed the lights were off still. He also noticed that Mel and Tobi haven't arrived yet. For some reason, Chibisuke went towards the kitchen, opened the shelve and grabbed a big butcher knife. As he looked at the blade, Chibisuke could hear many dark "demonic" voices in his head.

_**"You are a demon..."**_

_**"You're worthless..."**_

_**"Everyone that you cared for died because of you..."**_

_**"The world would be a better place if it wern't for your existance..."**_

_**"Your existance alone is enough to considered a **__**SIN**__**..."**_

_**"Your the worse human being of all..."**_

_**"Hurry up and DIE!" **_

Chibisuke's hands were shacking uncontrollably in fear. Chibisuke aimed the knife at his neck... pointing at the right spot for instant death; his jugular vein. As he was going to cut his jugular vien, Chibisuke hesitated. Then, he broke down and cried. As he cried, Chibisuke lifted the knife and start cutting deep into his arm. Chibisuke relaxely breathe out as he felt the blood and pain being let out.

_**"*Breathes heavlily* This... feels... rather nice... as i can released all the overwelming stress and it feels... so good... to released it in this way.. instead of telling someone... And... for some reason... it makes my small homemones goes wild...Ahhh...Ahhh...Ahhh..."**_

Chibisuke continued to cut his left arm multiple times to release all the stress he had in his small body. And oddly, he was enjoying it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__**Meanwhile with Mel and Tobi***_

Tobi was humming happily as they were carrying the clothes that Felicia brought for them.

"Ahh... this is so awesome..." Tobi spoke.

Mel was looking at her brightly friend with enthusiatum. " Yep... and what's even more awesome that this is will be the first time in a long while that we'll have a family thanksgiving."

"You're right!" Tobi agreed.

"Hey Tobi?"

"Yes Mel?"

"Why did you kiss Chibisuke?"

"Because... I love him... not as friends... but as romantic love..." Tobi's face was bright red."That kind of love... it's okay that he don't like me the same romantic level as i do, but Chibisuke is suffering right now... I want to be there for him... and... i have no trouble of being his future wife... if it'll make Chibisuke happy..." Tobi replied.

Mel was feeling as if she was the worse friend ever... She haven't been getting closer to Chibisuke due to her shyness, but tends to hide it to keep her "cool, gothic image" up. Mel then to begin to feel guilty... but Tobi saw this and cheered her up.

"Hey Mel... don't feel bad... it's not too late to be close to Chibisuke... in fact... this weekend... we will have our first family quality time... you can be with Chibisuke and try to bond with him..."

Mel's face then lit up. "Your right... thanks... Tobi..."

Tobi smiled. "Not a problem Mel! I love you like a sister to me."

"You too Tobi. Oh look! We're almost home." Mel said.

Mel and Tobi arrived home shortly.

"Hey Tobi. I'm gonna head for the orphanage so i can see our friends." Mel said.

"Okay! I'll catched up later!" Tobi said as she watched her friend head towards the orphanage. Tobi got out her key, unlocked the door and enter the house with her and Mel's clothes in her hands. She went straight to her room and set their clothes on the bed. Tobi then head towards the living room so she can relax. She then noticed someone's heavy breathing coming from the kitchen. Tobi walked to the kitchen and what she saw horrified her. Her love Chibisuke, burning his arm on the stove.

"CHIBISUKE! W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP!" Tobi panicked as she pushed Chibisuke away from the stove. Tobi then saw Chibisuke's left arm, almost completely covered in cuts that were deeply burned and burn marks. Tobi gapsed at this and looked at Chibisuke's eyes. They looked very "lifeless". Tobi was shell-shocked from Chibisuke's "depressive worthless" state.

"Urgh..." Chibisuke moaned.

Tobi didn't say anything as she watch Chibisuke's eyes showing some life in it.

"Tobi..." Chibisuke spoke, looking emotionless.

Tobi still didn't say anything as she looked at her love with horror. Chibisuke got up and walked towards his room upstairs. Tobi, in fear, ran out the house and head towards the orphanage to get her best friend and Rose. She arrived at the front gate and Mel and Rose, sitting on the stairs.

"Tobi?" Mel asked.

"Hey Tobi!" Rose greeted.

"*Huff huff* You guys have to come with me! It's Chibisuke... he... he..." Tobi spoke as she was on the verge of tears.

"Whoa! Calm down tell us." Mel spoke as she tried to calmed down her best friend.

Tobi calmed down a little. "Chi-chi... c-cut himself... he's being emo now..."

This has caused both Mel and Rose to stand on their feet. "Tobi. show us where Chibisuke is..."

Tobi nodded and excorted Mel and Rose to their house. Tobi opened the door and entered the house.

"Chibisuke is here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah he's in his room." Tobi replied.

Mel, Tobi and Rose headed towards Chibisuke's room. When they got to Chibisuke's room, they saw Chibisuke, asleep on his bed, with his left arm, which is the arm that is covered with cuts and burnt up marks exposed and left hanging. Rose, Mel and Tobi walked towards Chibisuke and when they got closer, they saw Chibisuke's left arm. Also, they saw new scars and burnt marks on his right arm and now both on his legs. And lastly, Chibisuke's stomach was slit open a little, and his blood was leaking out. What Mel and Rose saw horrfied them, and it caused Tobi to break down in tears.

"Chibisuke... he's losing it... he's losing his will to live..." Tobi cried.

"No... no...no, no, no no No! Chibisuke!" Mel cried. For the first in her life, she was weeping for her friend.

_"Chibisuke..."_ Rose thought sadly for her grandson.

"Chibisuke... please...don't die... I love you... so much..." Tobi weeped.

"Come on Chibisuke... You're better than this..." Mel spoke.

Rose stood up boldly. "No, i'm not gonna let you die Chibisuke. Mel, Tobi, head back to the orphanage..."

"What about you Rose?" Tobi asked.

"Me? I'm gonna to fix and bandages Chibisuke's wounds. Don't worry... he'll be okay." Rose replied.

Tobi nodded and her and Mel headed towards the orphanage as they were told to.

Rose deeply looked at the scrached and burnt marks on Chibisuke's arms. Upon looking at Chibisuke she could feel her eyes were starting to produced tears.

"Chibisuke... even though you say everything it's fine, your heart said's otherwise... it's like your very own soul is calling out ur friends and everyone who cares about you... Well, you have me, and everybody in the orphanage." Rose spoke as she let her tears fall off from her eyes. Rose then went to Chibisuke's bathroom to see if there any supplies to heal her grandson's wounds. Rose got some white bandages, wite cotton balls and alcohol to clease the wounds. Slowly and carefully she poured the alcohol on Chibisuke's wounds and rubbed on the wounds with white cotton balls. Suprisenly, Chibisuke in a very deep sleep that he didn't flinched nor twitched from the stingness or the burness from the alcohol that causes. After that, Rose then wrapped Chibisuke's arm so they can heal a little faster. After finishing up, Rose to let her grandson sleep peacefully. Rose gave Chibisuke a peck on the cheek and left the house.

When Rose got there, she caught a glimpse of Mari, who was coming towards her. Appaently, Mari heard the news about Chibisuke turning emo.

"Rose! Is Chibisuke's okay? Where is he?" Mari asked as she was panicing for her crush.

"Yeah Mari. Chibisuke is safe... Mari, go to Chibisuke and don't let Chibisuke out of your sight...

Mari nodded and without a second to spare, Mari ran towards Chibisuke's house. Mari entered Chibisuke house when she got there. She head towards Chibisuke's room, where she found her crush still sleeping peacefully. Mari decided to make sonething nice for Chibisuke. She decided to make dinner for Chibisuke. Mari went to the kitchen and got started to look for stuff to cook.

"Chibisuke... you gave me the strength to make me happy... now, it' my turn to do the same for you..." Mari spoke as she was getting the supplies to cook.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*A Few Hours Later*<strong>_

Mari finished on dinner that she made for Chibisuke. As she was resting on the couch, she heard Chibisuke coming down the stairs.

"Hey Chibisuke... Are you okay?" Mari asked.

Chibisuke yawned. "Oh, hey Mari... I'm fine... *sniff* what's smell like breakfast?"

Mari shyly smiled. "OH! Hehehe... I made breakfast for dinner... If that's okay with you..."

Chibisuke smiled. "Sure... Mari... Thank you..."

Chibisuke and Mari went towards the dinning room where the food is.

Chibisuke smelled the nice aruoma. "Mmmm... that smells good... Let's eat..."

Mari nodded. "Okay..."

Chibisuke and Mari begin to eat their food. Chibisuke had a smile on his face and Mari smiled as Chibisuke enjoyed the food that she made. Mari then begin to speak.

"Um Chibisuke...?"

Chibisuke stopped eating. "Yes Mari?"

Mari felt embarressed. "Thank you Chibisuke-kun... for everything..."

Chibisuke was feeling confused now. "Huh?"

"For being my friend, protected me from people who are mean to me and being nice to me..." Mari's face was bright red. "Your the coolest and the sweetest."

Mari lifted her dress up to cover her blushing face. After a few seconds, she lowered her dress a bit and she suprisenly saw Chibisuke's was blushing too from what Mari just said.

"Wow...um...thanks...Mari..." Chibisuke spoke sheepishly.

"Your welcome... your beautiful nice, kinda sad alone deep down but strong willed. You are the sunshine that brightens my day, u are the star in my eyes. Your sweeter than roses, and you will always be one of the best thing that has happened to me..." Mari continued.

Chibisuke was feeling flattered and embarressed. "Come on Mari... your embarressing me..."

"But's it's true...you have no idea how an amazing person you are Chibi-kun..." Mari continued as she was letting some of her feelings out.

"Thanks..." Chibisuke said.

For the whole entire night, Chibisuke and Mari spend some time together. Just the two of them. It was the greatest day (so far) of Mari's life. Mari wanted to talked about of his arm that covered in rorad cuts and burnt marks... but decided not to talk about it, as she was too happy being with Chibisuke. As it was getting late, Chibisuke wondered of where his friends are.

"Mari. Where is everybody?"

"There at the orphanage, probuably watching a movie or playing video games... Angelo took your Nintendo Wii, presumely without your promission..."

As it turnes out, Mari was right. Chibisuke looked at the shelf and the Nintendo Wii was missing. Chibisuke got angry at this.

"THAT SON OF A BIT-"

Mari then slapped Chibisuke in the face. "CHIBISUKE-KUN! LANGUAGE!"

Chibisuke rubbed now his red stained slapped cheek. "OW! Sorry..."

Mari then calmed down and returned to her "shy personality". "Good... Sorry Chibi-kun... My mother always taught me not to curse and encouraged me to tell my friends to do the same...

"Ahh... I see...your mother must of been a wonderful mother to you... and a nice person too... I'm sorry that your mother and father died..." Chibisuke replied.

Mari shyly smiled. "Yeah she was...wait... you knoe what happened to my parents?"

Chibisuke nodded. "Rose told me..."

Mari sighed. "Oh okay... What about your mother Felicia?"

Hearing his adopted mother name caused Chibisuke to snapped at Mari. "Felicia is not my mother. SHE MY EVIL MOTHER WHO DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Mari then felt very scared from Chibisuke's sudden mood swings. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah..."

Chibisuke then calmed down and had a very sad look on his face. In fact, Chibisuke was now crying a little. "Sorry Mari... I didn't mean to snap at you... It's just...Felicia is not my and biological mother."

What Chibisuke revealed that Felicia is not his real mother had caused Mari to eye-wided. "Really? W-what happened to you family? if you mind telling me..."

Chibisuke sighed and begin telling his past, who he rarely talks about, to Mari. He revealed what Masaka told him when she was still alive and how Masaka died. All the way to the events how Felicia adopted Chibisuke and how moved here. And Chibisuke mentioned how Chibisuke met Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball and Darwin.

After Chibisuke done explained his past, Mari was horried from what she heard. "Oh my... I sorry that happened to you..."

"It's okay Mari..." Chibisuke sighed.

Chibisuke and Mari realized that it was getting late. Mari decided to stay for the night, so she can be with Chibisuke.

"Mari...? Your gonna spend the night here?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yeah..." Mari replied.

"Well, okay. You know where the rooms right?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yeah but I want to sleep with you tonight... so you won't feel lonely...plus, I really value the relationship we have..." Mari replied.

Chibisuke smiled a bit. "Me too Mari... and okay, you can sleep with me..."

Chibisuke and Mari headed towards Chibisuke's room. Chibisuke gave of Tobi's nightdress to Mari so that she can change. Mari went to Chibisuke's bathroom and changed clothes. After both of them changed into their pajamas, they both hopped on the bed and begin to get sleepy.

"Night Chibi-kun."

"Night Mari."

Both kids soon fell asleep, cudding in each other arms.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Chibisuke and Mari spended more time together with each other and getting closer. However, Aki (playfully), Gumball, Rigby and Aqua were bugging Mari and Chibisuke and annoying Chibisuke contantly. Plus the three newcomers get to know Chibisuke and Chibisuke get to know them as well and vice versa.<p>

The Fairy Fox with the wings hidden on her back was Grace. Grace just recently transfer from another orphanage that was destroyed in a flash flood. Grace "is cool, cute but a little deep". Grace have taken interest in Chibisuke due to his friendly personality.

Next, the gray looking female cat that almost look like Gumball is Holly Dangerous. Apparently, Holly could never remember her original name, so made one up for herself when she was little. From the Orphanage, but was adopted a few years back. She used to be best friends with Mordecai and Rigby, but she hasn't seen them since she was adopted. Which would explains how Holly, Mordecai and Rigby reconised and how they contantly hang out to catched up old times. She currently lives with adopted mother and brother, whom she never talks about. Ever. Changes subject whenever her family is brought up. No father, real parents and aunt died in a car crash, so she has no blood-family. Her adopted family and friends is the only thing that Holly has left.

Holly is the time of person who Loves to play pranks and is always up for joking around, but can change her mood veeeerrrryyyy quickly. She's kind, clever (street-wise, not book-wise) and aspires to be an author. She's awesome at most video games, and hates being bored. Tends to shout random things when she DOES get bored, and sometimes speaks in different accents, just for the "fun of it."

Lastly, there was Viper R. Truth but his Real Name is Mike R. True. Like Chibisuke, Viper is 100% African American human. Low hair fade, yellow snake eyes, sharp shark teeth, wears a old wwe nexus t shirt, black jeans, and was born at Los Angeles ,CA in February 5, 1997. At age 3, his family went to Africa, but during the trip, he was bitted bt a viper snake, that gave him snake eyes, and change his name to Viper. He was a youngest NXT Rookie in wwe, but he was eliminated as a runner up.

Viper is kind and a nice person, cares for others, and work hard. His snake eyes will get red, if he gets angry.

Also, during Viper school days, he was intelligent. So he has advancing to another grade. His mother side might be Japanese, but she's also a Russian scientist. For that, Viper was graduated from high school,instantly. His father was a Panama-Jamaican American. Even he make mistakes all the time, Viper try his best to become a better person. At first Viper had second thoughts to work in the orphanage, to help other children. The strange thing that ever since he graduate high school, his parents were never been seen. After the missing of his parents, his mother closest friend, Morrigan Aensland, took him under her wing. Like Marceline, Morrigan is a female vampire, who always care for VIPER. She may behave and acted like a "stereotypical anti-hero", but she support Viper in any way she could.

Finally, after a couple of days passed, Thanksgiving arrived. Everyone was very excited about the holiday where the orphanage is going to have a thanksgiving feast. Mari and Rose, as always, wanted Chibisuke to come he won't fell, an "outsider" to them, in which Chibisuke accepts to go.

Chibisuke is now relaxing in his room, reading a book. He was having some nice peace and quiet until Aki tackled on top of him. Apparently, Aki was hanging in the ceilling and dropped in.

"Hey there my little prince..." Aki said in a playfully and seducive tone.

Chibisuke violently pushed Aki off of him.

"AKI! STOPPED BEING SUCH AN ANNOYING IDIOT!" Chibisuke shouted.

"Sorry... I can't help it..." Aki replied as she was acting innocent and cute so Chibisuke won't scowled at her.

Chibisuke sweatdropped at Aki's sudden behavior. "Ugh...what do you want?"

Aki clapped at this. "Rose send me to get you cause dinner is ready. And your girlfriend Mari send me too."

"Mari is not my girlfriend. She just a friend. A CLOSE friend. That's it." Chibisuke corrected Aki.

"Really? So there's nothing going on between you two_ lovebirds_? Aki continued to ask to find some answers.

Chibisuke remain resininent and assured that there nothing between him and Mari. "Nope. Nothing."

"Not even..._**that**__?_"

Chibisuke jaw dropped and gotten angry when Aki mentioned _**"That"**_ to him. He knew VERY WELL what Aki meant by _**"That"**_.

"NO! OH GOD NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SICK MIND AKI? MARI'S TOO YOUNG TO UNDERSTAND _**"THAT"**_! WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO EVEN DO _**"THAT"**_!"

"Ahh! So you do know what I'm talking about!" Aki was suprised.

"UH YEAH!" Chibisuke added.

"I'm now wondering how you managed to know _**"THAT".**_" Aki thought deviously.

"Simple. Felicia_ unitensionally _taught me... no, more like showed me..."

"What do you mean _unitensionally?_" Aki asked.

"I'm not saying it..." Chibisuke replied.

"AWWW! Your no fun!" Aki whined.

"Whatever Aki... I'm ready to go..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Huh? Oh! Let's go Chi-Chi!" Aki said as she jumped out the window!

"STOP CALING ME THAT!" Chibisuke as he followed Aki and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile at the orphanage, the kids are in the dinning hall, waiting for the food to be served. Rose was in the kitchen with Mari, finishing and getting the food ready. They soon heard the door being opened and saw Chibisuke and Aki walking in the kitchen.

"WE'RE BACK!" Aki shouted.

"Welcome back Aki! Hello Chibisuke!" Rose greeted as she went up to Chibisuke and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Rose... Hey Mari..." Chibisuke greeted.

Mari nodded as she greeted Chibisuke. "Hey Chibisuke-kun..."

"Anyway, dinner is ready! Let's go to the dinning hall and say grace." Rose spoke.

Chibisuke, Aki, Rose and Mari head towards the dinning hall, where everybody was talking and making loud noises as usual. Jasmine, Ichigo, Angelo, Mel, Tobi, Jennifer, Grim, Gumball, Grace, Viper, Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake, LPS, PB, Marceline, Elieen, Margaret, Darwin and Flame greeted Chibisuke upon entering the dinning room. When Chibisuke gotten to his seat, Rose ordered to everyone to stand and hold each other hands.

"Okay Everyone. We're gonna say grace. Everyone close your eyes and bow your heads." Rose spoke.

Everyone listened and bow their heads and closed their eyes.

Rose begin to say grace of how everyone is thankful for the food and the bonds that the orphange had together as a family. Everyone said amen and begin eating their food on the table. As they were eating their food, Angelo begin to flirting with some of the girls in including Mari, much to Ichigo annoyance and Chibisuke's dismay.

Then, someone threw a plate of food at Chibisuke. Suprisenly, Chibisuke "sensed" it and duck, only to have the flying food hitting Angelo now.

"AAARGGGHHH!" Angelo shouted.

"AWWW! WHAT!" That was for Chibisuke! NOT YOU ANGELO!" Muscle Man angrily yelled.

"Dude! Why can't you leave Chibisuke alone?" Mordecai shouted.

Muscle Man punched Mordecai in the stomach, causing him to fall off his chair. Muscle Man then grabbed Mordecai's dish and and threw at Chibisuke. Chibisuke saw this, and duck out of the way.

"HA! YOU MISSED!" Chibisuke spoke.

Unforcantnally, Chibisuke's face was met with Aqua's fist, knocking him off the chair.

"AND BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE MOTHERF**KER!" Aqua shouted upon hitting Chibisuke and standing on the top of the table, with her "badass" pose.

However, Aqua's victory was short-lived as Lumpy Space Princess "float" on top of the table and punched Aqua in the face.

"What is you problem Aqua?" Lumpy Space Princess shouted.

Soon, LSP and Aqua engaged in a one on one cat fight.

"LSP! Please stop!" Princess Bubblegum pleaded.

"YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING NOW! Marceline yelled, as she was getting annoyed.

Aqua got hit from a thrown drink mug in the face. "WHO THREW THAT?"

Flame then stood up and shouted Aqua's name. "AQUA! WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF AQUA! STOP SCREWING AROUND WOULD YA?"

Aki then looked down at the vanilla ice cream cake that Flame unittensinally and unknownly knocked off of Aki's hand.

Aki shook very quickly and felt very tense as she look at her cake on the in disbilief. "My Vanilla cake..."

Then things esculated even further when someone stepped on the vanilla cake. Turns out that foot was Rigby.

"YEAH! IF ANYBODY WANT TO FIGHT THIS BAD BOY, I'M ALL OPEN AND FREE! WHO'S GONNA FIGHT ME? COME ON!" Rigby shouted.

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" Aki yelled as she "Sparta Kick" Rigby in the stomach, sending him flying acrossed the room.

Ath that point on, things exculated from a regular fight, to a thanksgiving food fight. Chibisuke then hid under the dinner table.

Chibisuke sighed. "*Sigh* So MUCH for having a nice calm REGULAR holiday dinner..."

Mari was with him under the table. "*sigh* Yep..."

"Man, why does things HAVE to exculated like this every time?"

Chibisuke was suprised that Benson was here with him and Mari. "Oh Benson! Your okay?"

"Yeah... I'll manage..." Benson replied.

"You have to admit that if the orpahanage wasn't this loud... things would be boring and boring..." Mari spoke.

Chibisuke smiled. "Yeah.. your right..."

Benson smiled a bit. "You know... I agree too Mari..."

Mari smiled at the two boys. Chibisuke, Mari and Benson waited for things to cool down, which it edventually did. After the food fight, the kids started to have fun by either, watching t.v., played games, video games or socializing.

Chibisuke started to feel happy being with his friends...no... his "family". Sure, he may have been abandoned by his real faimly, but he has this family to look after and vice versa. But deep down, he's very afraid of losing himself in his inner tomeoil. He want Felicia to give him more affection and attention, but couldn't due to Felicia's tight scedule and not being indepedent as he should.

Right now, he's torn by enjoying being a kid, or try to become a strong-willed child and wanting to become an teenager/adult or as a person who can take care of himself without the need of adult of taking care of him because he has always felt alone and viewed himself as some who's is always crying, since he wasn't (and possibly couldn't) been able to protected those dear to him. One example is the passing of Masaka, where she was poisoned from the cup of coffee she ordered. If Chibisuke would known that her late adoptive mother's drink had poisoned in it, he would have swithced drinks fro the sake of his mother to live. Chibisuke felt a good for nothing person and the caused of many people suffering.

However, many people who knows Chibisuke don't blame him for anything and see's him as very close dependble friend and is an attractive person due to his kind and pure innocent personnality.

Like many people, everyone deserves to be happy, including Chibisuke. Chibisuke feels that he won't find happiness within himself and he's ready to accept the fact he'll die alone.

Unknownest to Chibisuke, happiness will find him in due time that would last forever.


	11. 3rd Grade Year December

_**Hey you guys! Allen here! Sorry I haven't worked on this chapter lately. Aside from dealing with the stressed of school and my family's death, I had go to court and testify my own father (which was emotionally painful and nerve-wreaking) and finally, attended my own father's execution (it was so painful that I cried and called out my father's name. In other words, I emotionally and mentally collapsed COMPLETELY). Now you must be wondering like, "what about my grandparents, aunts and uncles and cousins and (to some extent) godparents?" **_

_**Well I don't know where my aunts and uncles are...(let alone knowing their names) I don't have ANY god parents and my cousins seemed to don't know that i'm alive and vice-versa. For my grandparents, well... they're still alive but while my grandfather is currently on "death's door" (meaning that he's in a coma) my grandmother recently (around 2 months ago) fell ill and currently being confined (well not confined, but staying) at a hospital. *Sigh* All this streessed and emotional turmoil kinda makes me want to put my story in haitus, but i REALLY DON'T WANT TO THAT cause i'm all about self-sacrificing and cares you (the reviewers) and others, while caring little for myself. Should I really take a break, or keep going under all this pressure?**_

_**Anyway, let's get this story on the road. Since it's December now, christmas is just around the corner! This would be an emotional (if not the most emotional chapter so far) chapter because this chapter would revealed how Chibisuke was found and Masaka's past is finally revealed as well as a couple of plot twists will take effect. But all and all, the ending would make you guys teared up and and happy (well, I hope it would at least makes you guys happy).**_

_***Whew* Okay, that's about it! Here's chapter 9 everyone! Enjoy! OH! One more thing, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Disclamier: I do not own The Amazing World Of Gumball, Adventure Time With Finn and Jake nor Regular Show.**_

* * *

><p>"Brrr...It's so cold!" Chibisuke shivered.<p>

"Of course it's cold Sherlock! It's snowing AND it's December! Man, your suck an dumbass!" Aqua complained.

"Hey leave Chibisuke alone!" Flame yelled.

"Guys, stop fighting... you guys sound like an old married couple..." Angelo spoke.

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Both Flame and Aqua yelled.

"Please, stop fighting... we're alomst there." Jennifer spoke.

"Finally, were almost there! Ichigo, were almost there!" Angelo said as he grabbed Ichigo. Ichigo twisted Angelo's hand and bended his fingers.

"_**NEVER. TOUCH. ME.**_" Ichigo threatened.

Chibisuke sighed. He, Angelo, Ichigo, Jennifer, Aqua and Flame were on their way to an ice resort where everyone would be at. There would also be a hugh snow covered mountain and 5 to 8 courses for snowboarding and skiing. All and all, it was like a skiing resort and they were going to have a blast.

It's been a week and half since school was out and winter break started and had since Chibisuke has been spending time with his friends. Christmas is just around the corner and as with all kids, people are excited about getting presents and to get closer with their family. Everyone except Chibisuke.

Why you may all be wondering? It's because Chirstmas Day is the same fateful day that Masaka passed away from radiactive poisoning. Ever since then, Chibisuke didn't like Christmas because it'll reminded him of his late adopted mother. Over the years since living with Felicia, Chibisuke's feelings about Christmas grew very ill-intent, to the point that he _**despised**_ the holiday. All about Christmas was not true (on Chibisuke's side, to say the least). It only caused more sadnessand pain of not having anything at all.

However, unknown to Chibisuke, something good would happened to Chibisuke that would forever changed his veiws on Christmas.

Finally, after what it seems like an hour of walking in the snow and cold, they reached the place that they were going to meet the others. It was acually big and it have alot of motels next door the skiing resort.

Chibisuke and the gang entered the lobby, where they saw Gumball, Darwin, Rose, Mari, Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey! We made it!" Chibisuke spoke.

"CHIBISUKE-KUN!" Mari shouted as she ran hugged him.

Chibisuke returned the hug. When she let go of the hug, Chibisuke saw the outfit that Mari was wearing. It was a long sleeved dark crimson one piece dress with white fur cotton balls on the center of her dress and black stripes on the bottom of her dress. Mari was wearing light red pinkish socks and mary jane shoes that matched the color of her dress. For some reason, Chibisuke started to feel a little nervous and begin to flushtered a bit.

"Mari... you look...pretty... no _beautiful_..." Chibisuke spoke.

Mari flushtered and feeled flattered and embarressed, but in a good way. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-thanks Chibisuke-kun... R-Rose picked it out for me."

Rose giggled at Chibisuke and Mari's "akeward love moment". After a mintue of two, Rose begin to speak. "Anyway, now that everyone is here, we can have fun!"

"Um, where is everybody?" Chibisuke asked.

"Everyone is at the motel. I'll go get them! You guys can go ahead and get in line. I'll be back with the others." Rose said as she left to head towards the hotel where the rest of the kids were at.

"So, what do you want do once we get inside?" Chibisuke asked.

"Well, I'm gonna try snowboarding!" Rigby replied.

"And fail every single time you try." Mordecai added as he was begining to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby yelled.

Everyone (besides Chibisuke and Mari) laughed. Mari then faced Chibisuke, who he had sad/mad look on his face. "What's wrong Chibisuke-kun?"

Chibisuke sighed. "Oh nothing... just thing about something." Then Chibisuke tilted his head down and let his tears run down his face so no one would see him crying. Although no one saw him crying since they were in line to try to get in the resort, Mari saw Chibisuke in tears.

That have made Mari very worried about her secret crush. "Chibisuke-kun. What's wrong? You can tell me?"

This caused Chibisuke to suddenly no longer to hold his feelings and snapped. "I HATE CHRISTMAS OKAY! THERE'S NOTHING JOY ABOUT CHRISTMAS! IT'S ONLY REMINDS OF PEOPLE THAT DIED!" With a angry huff, Chibisuke stomped towards the motel so that he can chill and isolate himself.

Ichigo, Jennifer and Angelo saw witness Chibisuke's sudden outburst and saw Mari going after Chibisuke. The three nodded and decided to head where Mari and Chibisuke are going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the motel<strong>_

Felicia is in the bathroom, changing Anais and Stella's daipers. When she got done, she washed her hands and exited the bathroom with Stella and Anais in her hands. Upon exiting the bathroom, she then saw Chibisuke in a bad mood. "Hey Chibisuke!"

"Hey... do you have my room hey right?" Chibisuke spoke as he tried hide his bitterness in his voice.

"Erm... yeah... here... your room is 304... on the third floor... Is everything okay...?" Felicia asked.

Chibisuke huffed. "Perfect! _**NEVER BEEN BETTER.**_" Chibisuke swiftly grabbed the access key card and head towards the elevator. As Chibisuke entered the elevator, Felicia greatly thought about how Chibisuke is acting, as she had the feeling why her adopted son is being bitter in this time of year.

_"*Sigh Is that time of year again... Masaka's death on Christmas day is echoed through him..."_ Felicia begin to feel sad about her son's bitterness. Then her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Rose called her name.

"Felicia!" Rose came back from the gift shop. Rose then saw and realized that her adopted daughter was in tears and seemed heartbroken. "Felicia, what happened?"

Felicia shooked her head in attempt to hide her sadness from her adoptive mother. "N-nothing's wrong..."

However, Rose saw through Felicia and didn't buy her statement. "Felicia, tell me what's wrong... maybe I can help."

Felicia sighed in defeat as she knows that's it no need to decived and hide her feelings. "Okay... It's Chibisuke... He's acting and feeling very angry and a _sour crout_, and I know why too."

Rose raised her eye-brows. "Oh?"

Felicia nodded. "Masaka died on Christmas day and ever since then, Chibisuke thinks and see's Christmas as his _worst day ever_ and _the worst holiday_. Chibisuke went as far and stated that he wished the holiday, Christmas, _ceased_ to exist."

Rose then felt a little heartbroken by this infomation. "Oh no... Here, you can take the kids to the resort, while I talked to him."

Felicia sighed in relief and smiled. "*Whew* Thanks Rose..." Felicia then walked towards the dinning hall, where the rest of the children were at eating breakfast. Just as Rose was about to go to the the elevator, she saw Mari, Jennifer, Angelo and Ichigo walked in.

"Hey you guys!" Rose spoke.

"Hey... do you know where Chibisuke is?" Mari asked.

"Um... in his room on the third floor. I was about to go see him now. Do you guys want to come with me?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. We all want to see Chibisuke." Jennifer replied.

Rose nodded and let the 4 kids to tag along with her. Rose and the kids entered the elevator, waited inside until the elevator reached the third floor, exited the elevator and head towards room 304, where Chibisuke is staying at. Rose knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rose, Mari, Ichigo, Jennifer and Angelo." Rose replied.

The opened and revealed Chibisuke, crying, in tears and his eyes were very red. Everyone was startled by how Chibisuke was looking.

"Chibisuke! You poor thing!" Jennifer hugged Chibisuke.

Rose was feeling a little worried for Chibisuke's conflicted feelings. "Chibisuke, can we come in?"

Chibisuke nodded. "Sure..."

Rose and the kids entered the room. The kids sat on the bed while Rose sat on a nearby chair.

Chibisuke sighed a little. "What do you guys want?"

Rose tooked a deep breath. "It's time I tell you about Masaka's history."

Chibisuke was feeling confused. "What? What are you talking about? What else is to know? Masaka adoptive me and died when I was seven."

Rose nodded. "No, I mean before Masaka adopted and met you."

Chibisuke didn't say anything but sat down on his bed. Mari moved from her sopt and sat down near him.

Rose took a deep breathe as what see you would tell them.

"Okay. Masaka is _not _her actual name. Her true and real name is Ruby Walker. Ruby Walker was born into a famous rich family, the Walker family. As a child and as the middle child of the family, Ruby was a very nice person and had many close friends and was close to her sisters. However, Ruby's father was a cold and stricted person who cares nothing about his family and only cared about the family name, images and reputation. Ruby's mother disagree how the way her husband viewed his family reputation that her loving family. So when Ruby was six years old, Ruby, along with her two sisters and her mother left Ruby's father, whiched caused many problems and the situation worsened. Ruby's father tracked Ruby, her sisters and her mother and during the the times that Ruby's mother and father encountered with each other, Ruby's father _ALMOST_ killed his own wife. Anyway, Ruby's father was caught, tried, convicted of attempted murder and sentenced to 25 to life in prison." Rose started.

"Oh no...! How terrible..." Mari spoke.

Chibisuke didn't say anything as he was letting all the info absorbed into his brain.

Rose continued on to her story about Masaka. "As I were saying, after Ruby's father was locked up in prison, Ruby and her mother went back living in their household mansion and from then on, Ruby and her mother lived in peace. After years of studying in school, Ruby graduated in honors and earned her doctor license and Ruby's mother was very proud, encourage and loving the fact that her daughter succeed. Ruby's sisters were also proud of her too. During the years of working as a doctor, she met her first love; Steve Greg. Steve Greg was a intellegent scientist and they met when they bumbed each other in the park. After a while, they begin dating and Steve proposed to Ruby, which she happily accepts. About three years after the marraige, Ruby became pregnant and her future going to be filled with happiness and warmth. But then... _it_ happened..."

Chibisuke and the others had a confused looked on their faces.

"What happened?" Chibisuke asked.

Rose begin to cry as what she would tell them _won't _be easy and horrifying. "One day, Ruby and Steve got into a terrible carrnage accident in which Ruby's husband Steve was killed, her womb and unborn child had to be removed to save her own life. In other words, Ruby's unborn child died. I myself visited Ruby in the hospital and try to understand the overwelming pain she was. However, Ruby, having losing her husband and her unborn child, felt extremely bitter, lost of all reasons and life filled with grief and sorrow as Mira, the eldest child and Ruby's older sister, and I had Rebecca and Saphira, Mira's daughter and my beloved daughter in which i would tell you guys later, while Ruby could now never have children of her own. Her loss also caused her great strife as a doctor, as she regularly performed abortions on prostitutes, who considered pregnancy nothing but a _nuisance_."

Everyone was in shell shocked upon hearing what happened to Masaka. Even Chibisuke, who was still silent and quiet, was feeling as he was about to cry.

"After Ruby recovered, Mira invited her to Rebecca's 8th birthday party. Ruby stated that she did not really want to attend, but went anyway. Upon arriving, she witnessed the Walker manor burning and learned that Mira, her older sister, her husband were killed and Rebecca's body was never found. Ruby was devastated by the news, but all the same, envious of her sister Mira because she died with the person she loved, while Ruby had to carry on living all alone, possibly because with knowledge that with her husband dead and the ability to no longer have children on her own due the carrnage accident. It also caused Ruby to lose her sense of moral, rightness and love and well, life itself as she became twisted with grief and rage and changed into a cold ill tempered person." Rose continued.

Chibisuke was feeling overwelmed by the sadness, anger and shockness from all the stuff that happened to his late adoptive mother. Chibisuke became unresponsive around his surroundings until Mari spoke to him "Chibisuke-kun? Are you okay?"

Chibisuke snapped from his thoughts and respond to Mari. "Huh..? Oh yeah i'm okay. P-please continue... Rose."

Rose nodded. "Shortly after this, Ruby began to murder her patients who requested abortions, stating that because they did not want their life, womb, or happiness, she would"_take it from them_". The reason why is that because of the carrnage incident when Angelina lost her baby, she grows enraged whenever prostitutes ask to perform abortions because they found that raising a child is bothersome. Determined to take away the prositutes'_ "womb, life, happiness and everything", _Angelina continuously murder the prostitutes in cold blood. Because of her cruel lot in life and a past filled with agony, Ruby delighted in striking back at the world that had shown her little to no kindness, the result of a suppressed desire for revenge all her life. Also because the incident of her losing her husband and baby and having her ovaries removed, Ruby returns to work where she is faced with an increasing number of requests to perform abortions on prostitutes. The prostitutes find raising a child_ "bothersome" _and want to be "_rid of the burden_". She comes to despise her patients, who are willing to throw away something she can never have. This leads her to commit a series of murder and was decribed as an "_abnormal madman_." Rose added.

Everybody didn't say anything as they were in total horrer and shock from all the crimes and murders Masaka had done. Chibisuke was in _COMPLETE_ denial and disbeleif and started to shake tremendously as he was unable to hold his feelings in. "That's a lie... your... lying... Rose..."

Rose felt sad for Chibisuke, so she tried to calm him down by hugging him. "Chibisuke... I know your sad... but let me finish how Ruby and you met..."

Chibisuke calm down slightly. "*Sigh* okay... go on..."

Rose smiled. "Then after a while, Ruby stumbled acrossed the orpahnage that you were staying at, when you were a baby and was found ashore at a nearby beach. When you were being held and brought upon to the orphanage, Ruby saw you smiling and laughing. Ruby saw the light through your warmth, smile, laughter, happiness and your expression of love and affection. It was at this point that Ruby snapped from her _"depressive murderous" _state started to returned to her formal and kind personality. From then on, Ruby decided to adopted you Chibisuke, because it was you that showed Ruby _"the light in the middle of darkness"_. Even since then till she died, she was kind sensitive, sweet and very protective of you."

Chibisuke was completely into shock on what he just heard. "Rose, how do you know all of this? Exacully, who are you?"

Rose took a deep breathe. Because, I'm Rose Walker. The youngest child of the Walker family and therefore, I'm Ruby's, or Masaka's and Mira's little and baby sister."

The room went COMPLETELY silent what Rose revealed to them. Rose had a feeling that the kids reactions would be like this. "Also, I'm the one who raised Felicia, your current guardian and caretaker, when she was a baby."

"R-r-really...?" Chibisuke asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes. In fact, I was the one who took care of you, fed you and sing your favorite lullabys to you when you were a baby, although you probuably don't remember. Also, the orpahange that we live in, that's the same orphanage that Felicia was raised until she was 18 years old and got in a carrer in music and you stayed for about six months until Ruby/Masaka saw you and adpoted you."

Chibisuke stood there emotionless for about a minute until tears ran down on his soft warm cheeks. Rose saw this and embraced Chibisuke in a hug. "Chibisuke, I know you that your _EXTREMELY_ disturbed by all this, especially that invloves your late adopted mother, whiched happened to be my long lost distant sister, but you saved my sister and for that, I loved you like a son and I care for you very much. And since Masaka was my sister, by Masaka adopting you, this makes me your adopted aunt but also because that I raised Felicia when she was young, by Felicia took you under her wing, this also makes me your adopted grandmother. But whatever the case may be Chibisuke, I love you from the bottom of my heart, and so as your friends. Even though you don't know where your biological family, everyone in the orphanage are your family."

Chibisuke, overcome with many emotions, returned the hug, crying. But not in tears of sadness, but in tears of hope and joy. Chibisuke could feel the warmth that he longenly wanted from a parental figure.

Rose then start to speak to Chibisuke. "And, Felicia told me why you hate Christmas. It's okay how you feel... but this year, instead of celebrating Christmas all alone and thinking about Masaka's passing, you'll be celebrating Christmas with your close friends and family."

Chibisuke, while was still in tears, let out a smile on his face. "Thank you Rose... thank you..."

Rose smiled back and kiss Chibisuke on the forehead. Ichigo, Angelo, Jennifer and Mari smiled at this. After a while, things calm down a little and Chibisuke started to feel a little better.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go out to the ski resort with the other kids. Are you gonna come Chibisuke?" Rose asked.

"Naw, later. I'm kinda tired from all that walking to get here." Chibisuke replied as he can feel his feet being sore.

"Yeah, we'll all are. Rose can you give us our room keys?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure! You guys's room is 423. Your on the fourth floor sharing the room with Grim." Rose replied.

"WHAT? WE'RE SLEEPING WITH THAT DEPRESSING SLOB?" Aneglo complained.

Chibisuke gave Angelo a deadly stare. "Grim is not depressing slob."

Angelo then sighed in anger. "Okay fine... Grim is not a slob..."

Chibisuke smiled. "Angelo..."

"Grim is a con-artist." Angelo added.

Jennifer and Ichigo fell to the ground anime style, while Mari and Rose sweatdropped. As for Chibisuke, he just nodded his head and facepalmed.

"Anyway, We'll be in our rooms Chibisuke. If you need anything, we'll be on the fourth floor." said Jennifer.

Chibisuke nodded and waved as Angelo, Ichigo, Jennifer and Rose left the room. Now Chibisuke and Mari were alone together.

"Um Mari? Do you know where your room is?" Chibisuke asked.

"Acually... my room is here... I'm staying with you..." Mari replied shyly as she begin to blush a little.

"OH! Okay! Who's our other 2 roommates?" Chibisuke asked.

"Mel and Tobi." Mari replied.

Chibisuke smiled. "Oh good!" So... what do you want to do now?"

Mari think for a minute. "Um... let's watched tv..."

Chibisuke and turned on the tv. When he saw "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" show was coming on, Mari's eyes sparleked.

"OOOOHHHHH! MY LITTLE PONY! I WANT TO WATCH IT! CAN'T WE WATCHED IT? PLLLWWWEAASEE?" Mari asked.

Chibisuke sweatdropped. "Um... sure...?"

Mari cheered. "YAY!" Mari then blushed a little. "Sorry... I just love this show so much..."

Chibisuke smiled. "It okay... I'm gonna go take a nap..."

Mari nodded. "Okay... sleep well Chibisuke-kun..."

Chibisuke smiled as he laid back on the matress, laid his head on the soft white pillow and after a few minutes of listening to the tv, Chibisuke fell alseep.

* * *

><p>As the week is slowly passing by and Christmas was coming closer and closer to arrive, Chibisuke have been spending more time with his new "family" and been spending some quality time with Mari (something that annoys Rigby, Gumball, Aqua and Muscle Man constantly). Chibisuke also spend time with Tobi, Grim, Mel, Aki (despite how Aki annoys Chibisuke non-stop, being as a con-artist), Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline (due to constanly bumbing into each other).<p>

Despite somewhat getting over Masaka's death, Chibisuke is still very disturbed of how Masaka's have been through in her life. It pains Chibisuke to hear that Masaka used to be cruel, cold and insane. But Chibisuke knew that deep down, Masaka wasn't "evil". The losses of her family members left Masaka lugubrious and she harbors a general disregard for human life, simular how Chibisuke feels right now after all the stuff he's been going through in such a young age (although on a much lesser level, and the fact that Chibisuke himself don't show it). This deffinally explained how Masaka have been murdering people in one of the most inhumane and barbaric way.

However, all and all, it was time to let go of the past and focus on the present. And that's spending time with his new "family" and friends. Also, despite Masaka being cold and ill-tempered, the fact that she raised Chibisuke and treated him like her very own son will not changed and even still, Chibisuke loved Masaka like his own mother and will treasured the times and memories he had with her for the rest of his life.

After almost a week staying at the motel and having fun at the ski resort, It was Christmas eve. and everyone was so excited for Christmas to arrive, as they were eager to get presents from Rose and Felicia.

Chibisuke is now currently in his room, relaxing on his bed, reading a book, while listening to his ipod touch. As he was relaxing, he then saw the door being opened and took off his earplugs. It was his roommates, Mari, Mel and Tobi.

"Hey you guys." Chibisuke greeted to the girls that walked in, with a smile on his face.

"CHI-CHI!" Tobi shouted as she ran towards Chibisuke and hugged him.

"Tobi, how many times that are you going to call him that?" Mel argued as she facepalm and shook her head.

"I like to call him that..." Tobi replied.

"It's okay... I'll let it slide this time..." said Chibisuke as he creeped up a smile.

"YAY! THANK YOU! YOUR SO SWEET CHI-CHI!" Tobi shouted as she gave Chibisuke a quick yet sweet kiss on Chibisuke's forehead. Chibisuke, although felt a little happy that Tobi did that, as he makes Tobi happy, nevertheless, Chibisuke turned pink from Tobi's actions. Tobi saw Chibisuke's blushing face and giggled, while turning pink as well, noting that Chibisuke looked cute and adorible whenever he blush.

"Anyway, we're going to the ski resort. Your gonna come?" Mel asked.

"Sure. I'll go with you guys." Chibisuke replied.

"YAY!" Tobi cheered.

Chibisuke got on his shoes, coat and gloves and walked towards the ski resort with his adopted sisters and close friend (and possibly love interest). When they got over there, they saw Rose and Felicia at the enterance.

"Hey Rose and Felicia." Chibisuke greeted with a smile.

"Hey sugarplum!" Felicia greeted back.

Chibisuke sighed from Felicia calling him his nickname. He can hear Tobi, Mel and suprisenly, Mari laughing behind his back.

"Anyway, some kids is at the skating ring while the rest is on the mountain, either snowboarding or skiing." Rose spoke.

"I guess i'll go ice skating then." Chibisuke replied.

"Since Chibisuke is going ice skating, I'm going with him!" Tobi added.

"Me too." Mel added.

"I'll go too..." Mari added.

Chibisuke, Mari, Mel and Tobi walked towards the ice skating ring. Chibisuke, Tobi and Mel got in line to get their skates. As they got closer to the counter, Chibisuke noticed that Mari was not in line.

"Mari? How come your not in line?" Chibisuke asked.

"Um... I-I-I-I-I... don't know how to ice skate..." Mari studderly replied as she was blushing furiously.

"Really? You don't ?" Chibisuke was take back from Mari's answer. Then, Chibisuke smiled. "Well... I _**can**_ teach you! If you _want _me to that is?"

Mari's blush grew brighter as she begin to imagined Chibisuke showing her how to skate. Chibisuke's _elegant _and _handsome_ face, his warming embrace arms surrounding her waist, Chibisuke's smiling embrace melting her face as she and her _beloved_ ice skating until they can't skate no more.

Unknowest to Mari, Chibisuke saw her blushing face and smile. "Uh...Mari...? Are you okay?"

Mari snapped from her _"elegant daydream fantasy"_ and hastely replied back to her crush. "Y-Y-Yeah Chibisuke!" Mari shyly smiled as she shyly blushed from Chibisuke's generousity and kindness. "That would be nice Chibisuke..."

Chibisuke smiled as he grabbed Mari's hand. This caused Mari's blush to glow brighter to the the point that her _**whole**_ face was red as a cherry. When they got their skates, they made they're way to the ice skateing ring upstairs (the ice skating ring has two big ice skating ring) where Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Lumpy Space Princess, Finn, Jake, Grim, Angelo, Ichigo, Jennifer, Aki, Margaret and Elieen were ice skating.

Everyone greeted Chibisuke and the others. After Chibisuke, Mari, Mel and Tobi got on their skates they made their way to the ice. Mel, Tobi and Chibisuke stood their ground nicely. Mari, on the other hand...well... the moment she got on the ice, she slipped and fell on her stomach flat. Mari got back up, only to fall on her back this time.

Mari was feeling very embarressing inside herself, as she was humiliating herself in _**public**_, something that she _**promised**_ herself to avoid as much as possible. Mari could feel her eyes become watery and hot.

However before Mari can let her tears out, Chibisuke grabbed her hand and pulled her body up and held her tight so she won't fall down. Being so close to Chibisuke made Mari blush furiously.

"Don't feel embarressed Mari... I fall like that all the time when I first got on the ice. But hopefully you'll be able to get the hang of it. Even if you don't get it on your first try, practice makes perfect I always say." Chibisuke spoke in encouragement.

Mari smiled from Chibisuke's loving and encouraging nature. "Your right... thank you..."

Chibisuke smiled back. "You'll welcome."

For most of the day, Chibisuke practiced and taught Mari how to ice skate. After a while, Mari gotten the hang of it and learned how to skate on her own for a little bit until Mari fell on her butt. When it got around sunset, Chibisuek and Mari decided to call it a day and head inside the motel. Just as the two kids were about to exited the resort, Mordecai and Rigby called Chibisuke from the distance.

"Hey Chibisuke!" Rigby shouted.

Chibisuke turned around and saw Mordecia and Rigby in their snowboarding outfits and with their snowboards in hand. "Oh hey Mordecai and Rigby."

Rigby smiled. "Hey! We came looking for you to see if you want to go snowboarding."

Chibisuke smiled brightened. "Ah hell yeah! I'll join you guys! Mari, you want to come with us?"

Mari nodded her head. "No, I'm too tired...I'll be in the room... have fun Chibisuke!"

Chibisuke nodded and parted ways with Mari. Mari smiled as she watched her crush heading towards the mountains on a grapple cart. Mari then headed towards the motel. When she arrived at the lobby, she noticed that there were tons of presents under the lobby christmas tree. Mari went to the elevator and wait to get to the third floor. After reaching the third floor, Mari slide the card key to unlocked the door. No one was inside the room.

Mari sighed, as she begin to relaxed and undressed herself to put on some warm clothes. Mari is now in her pajamas, which consisted a long blue nightdress and yellow shrit underneath. Mari then hopped on her bed, got under the covers and sheers, turned on the tv and relaxed her head on a soft fluffy pillow as she watched t.v. As she was watching t.v. for like what it seems to be like hours, Mari slowly started to feel a little tired. With all her strength, Mari tried to stay awake, but in the end, it was futlie, as she fell dead alseep 20 minutes later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*11:30 pm. 5-7 hours later*<strong>_

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING CHI-CHI!"

"I REALLY CAN'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GRRRRRRRRRR!"

"DUDE! YOU RAN ONTO A TREE WITH MUSCLE MAN, HIGH FIVE GHOST AND BENSON DRAGGING WITH YOU IN A HUGE SNOWBALL!"

"You have to admit Rigby, that was funny."

"I agree with Mordecai."

"ME TOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chibisuke, Mordecai, Rigby, Mel and Tobi were in the elevator, going on the third floor towards Chibisuke's room. They just got back from the ski resort, where it just now closed for the night.

Earlier, when the staff just announched that the ski resort was closing and ordered everyone to come down and turned in their rented equipment, on the way down, Rigby was strolling down on the hill with his snowboard. BAD IDEA, because Rigby was "out of bounds" and was strolling down until he saw a wooden halfpipe that was old and defective. As always with Rigby, one stupid idea lead to another, Rigby got on the halfpipe and start doing tricks. Unforcantnally, all good things come to an end; the part of the halfpipe broke and Rigby's snowboard got caught in it and because Rigby was going somewhat at high speed, Rigby was send flying after the straps on his snowboard gave way and ripped. Rigby landed on the snow, but Rigby rolled downhill on the snowy mountain and after a while of speed increasing, Rigby then begin to form a snowball and it got bigger and bigger until a large snowball formed with Rigby being burried inside of it. Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Benson unluckily got caught in the snowball and the snowball rolled, rolled and rolled until the snowball hit a tree and stopped.

Although no one was seriously injured, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Benson were furious. In fact, Benson was so furious that he snapped and got into a fight with Rigby. Chibisuke and Mordecai was lucky that they saw them fighting and broke up the fight, but in one last chance to hurt Rigby and pay for his misforture, Benson pushed Mordecai off of him, ran up to Rigby and launched his fist towards Rigby.

However, Chibisuke moved and pushed Rigby out of the way and took the punch for Rigby. An even _**BIGGER**_ mistake. Benson punched Chibisuke's face with enough force and power to knocked Chibisuke off his feet. It also caused Chibisuke to suffered a black eye and end up with a nosebleed. Aki witness the whole thing and quickly but brutally lashed out on Benson for hurting her friend and openly stated to Benson that _**NO ONE**_ would hit Chibisuke, except for Aki himself. Aki then walked away after Chibisuke pleaded that it wasn't intencal for Benson to harm Chibisuke. Things calm down and the group parted ways to their rooms.

Chibisuke's black eye twiched a little as his eye started to tear from being all red, swollen and sore.

"Are you sure your okay Chibisuke?" Mordecai asked.

Chibisuke nodded. "Yeah I'm okay...ouch!"

Tobi got worried from Chibisuke's pain. "Here, maybe this would feel better..." Tobi kissed Chibisuke 's black eye.

Rigby giggled. "OHHHHH! SHE LIKES YOU! SHE LIKES YOU!"

Chibisuke got angry. "RIGBY, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Rigby shooked his head. "What? It's true!"

Chibisuke ignored Rigby. Chibisuke turned to Tobi. "Even though that wasn't nesscerly for my eye to heal but..." Chibisuke kissed Tobi on her cheek. "Thank you...Tobi."

Tobi's face was red as a cherry and smiled. Her strong feelings for Chibisuke, combined with her excitment from the kiss that she received from Chibisuke, caused her brain to malfunchion and hugged Chibisuke. "Your welcome Chi-Chi!"

Rigby, Mordecai and Mel giggled at this "_love scene_". Chibisuke gave them a deadly glare, which caused them to stopped laughing. When the elevator to the third floor, they exited the elevator and head towards Chibisuke's room.

"Um, Mordecai and Rigby. This isn't your guys floor." Chibisuke spoke.

"Muscle Man and High Five Ghost kicked us out due to Rigby's mishaspe and we were wondering and hoping that can we spend the night your guys rooms." Mordecai spoke.

Chibisuke moaned in annoyance, but couldn't let his friends sleep in the hallway. "Okay you guys can spend the night."

Mordecai smiled. "Really? Sweet!"

Chibisuke got out his card key and opened the door. Chibisuke saw Mari sleeping like a bear.

"Okay guys, I think we should go to bed now." Chibisuke proposed.

"AWWW! WHY?" Rigby protested.

"Okay fine! Let's stay up all night and don't get up early and missed the chance of opening our presents." Chibisuke spoke sacasticully.

"You know what... nevermind! Let's go to bed!" Rigby changed his mind as he hopped on Chibisuke bed.

_"Hehe, for once Rigby, acually listened to me..."_ Chibisuke thought humorsly.

Chibisuke, Mordecai and Rigby slept on the left side of the room, while Mari, Mel and Tobi sleep on the right side of the room. They bid each other goodnight (except Mari, who as already alseep) and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*6:30 am. The next morning*<strong>_

Rigby woke up from the sound of rainning hail.

"Hey... It's CHIRSTMAS! MORDECAI, WAKE UP!" Rigby shoved Mordecai.

"Urmm... Rigby... what is it?" Mordecai asked weakly.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai swiftly got and the two ran up towards the door and exited the room. The duo tooked the stairs and arrived at the lobby. They saw Rose and Chibisuke up on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey!" Mordecai shouted to Rose and Chibisuke.

Chibisuke nodded in greetment as he was drinking coffee.

"Hey you two!" Rose greeted Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby got some breakfast and while they were eating breakfast, more kids showed up at the lobby until everyone was awake. With everyone present and awake they begin to open presents and celebrating for the presents they've gotten. Chibisuke watched the kids opening their presents.

"Chibisuke, are you okay? How come your not opening your gifts?" Rose asked.

"Because I have the greatest gift of all; a great loving family..." Chibisuke replied.

Chibisuke's answer made Rose hugged Chibisuke. Chibisuke hugged back. Mari then walked towards Chibisuke and socialized with him. Chibisuke then heard a couple a laughters.

Chibisuke looked at everybody. "What?"

Felicia giggled. "Look up num-nums."

Chibisuke looked and saw something that he wanted avoid.

_"A MISELTOE!"_ Chibisuke thought panicully.

"Chibisuke... you got to do it..." Rigby snickered.

_**"I'm not DOING IT!"**_ Chibisuke protested.

"Chibisuke... It's tradition..." Pops spoke.

"_**OH, ALL RIGHT!**_" Chibisuke gived up.

Chibisuke and Mari looked each other, with blushes creeped up on their faces. Chibisuke and Mari closed their eyes to embraced the kiss and the humiliation they about to endured upon. Just as their lips were about to connect, Aki pushed Mari out of the way, grabbed Chibisuke by his collar and kissed him. Everyone's jaw dropped from this action.

After a while of kissing, Chibisuke opened his eyes and saw Aki kissing him.

"A-A-A-AKI?" Chibisuke spoke.

"HAHAHAHHAHA! I enjoy that kiss Chi-Chi... Now i got the christmas gift I always wanted." Aki winked at Chibisuke.

Chibisuke turned red in embarressed and then in anger and chased Aki. Everyone laughed at this and enjoyed this Christmas morning.

Mari, while dissapointing that she didn't kiss her secret crush, becuase she wanted to kiss Chibisuke so badly, felt happy that she can enjoy the holidays with Chibisuke and her family.

It was one of the most happiest day of Mair's life and her days with Chibisuke will get even better for the day that would come.


End file.
